Dangerous Offer
by Windzhy Kazuma
Summary: "Kau gila."-KAI / "Aku tidak gila. Aku hanya memberikan penawaran. Dan kau cukup memenuhi kategori untuk penawaran yang mahal."-D.O / "Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku."-KAI / KaiSoo / Yaoi / New Author / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aku terpesona saat pertama kali menatapnya. Wajahnya bagaikan sebuah pahatan maha karya dari Sang Pencipta. Wajahnya, tatapannya, gerak tubuhnya dan suaranya bisa digambarkan dalam satu kata. _Sexy_. Tidak pernah aku merasa tertarik dan tergila-gila dengan seseorang seperti ini. dia benar-benar istimewa. Ingin rasanya aku menyeretnya dari atas panggung itu dan membawanya kabur ke apartemenku. Dia harus menjadi milikku!

Sebelumnya, perkenankan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Orang-orang terdekatku sering memanggilku Dyo. Aku adalah direktur utama dari perusahaan _EXOPLANET CORP_. Perusahaanku merajai industri yang terkait dengan pariwisata di negara ini. Walaupun perusahaan besar ini adalah perusahaan yang diwariskan secara turun temurun dari keluarga-keluargaku, bukan berarti aku meraih posisi ini dengan instant. Keluargaku tipikal keluarga yang keras dan disiplin. Aku bekerja sangat keras untuk mendapatkan posisi sebagai direktur utama. Dan saat ini adalah masa puncak karirku. Sudah beberapa kali beberapa majalah bisnis memuat wawancara eksklusif dan menjadikanku cover sampulnya. Wawancara sana-sini, pertemuan kolega sana-sini, membuka puluhan cabang baru di setiap daerah, dan beberapa cabang di luar negeri benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Fisik, mental, semuanya. Akibatnya, akhir pekanku ku habiskan di Bar. Kemudian, aku bertemu dengannya...

Yang ku ketahui, namanya Kai. Dia adalah seseorang yang akan selalu ku temukan setiap jam 7 sampai jam 11 malam di Bar langgananku ini, _Black Pearl_. Dalam kurun waktu 5 jam tersebut, dia bisa menyanyikan 4-6 lagu. Sejauh ini, aku pikir gitar adalah instrumen yang cukup ia kuasai, dan jangan lupakan keahliannya yang lain, _dance_. Wanita bahkan pria sekalipun akan terpikat saat ia menjalankan aksinya di atas panggung. Maskulin, _sensual_ dan _sexy_. _Oh My Gosh!_

_Well_, sebenarnya ini bukan saat dimana aku akan terbakar dengan gairah seksual masa muda. Masa-masa panas itu sudah ku lewati dengan berakhir di ranjang beberapa wanita yang berbeda saat SMA. Tetapi, kali ini Kai membawa sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah, mungkin aku begitu penat dengan aktivitas kantor yang tak kunjung henti, sehingga tak banyak wanita yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi Kai berhasil membuatku tertarik. Dan parahnya lagi, dia seorang pria.

* * *

**Dangerous Offer**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Warning: Typo(s), Kata-kata Kasar, Plot dan Ide masih dipikir sambil ngetik, DLL. Penulis baru, berantakan, harap maklum.**

**Disc: EXO belong to EXO-L**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_  
**

* * *

"_Hey, man_! Penat karena urusan pekerjaan lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol, sahabat SMA sekaligus _bartender_ di bar ini. Aku mengangguk bosan.

"buatkan aku yang seperti biasanya, Chanyeol."

"Baiklah. Saatnya untuk melupakan sejenak urusan kantor. Selamat datang di surga dunia!" sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol memberikanku segelas _wine_ yang sering ku pesan jika datang.

"_Thank's._" Aku segera meneguk sedikit _wine_ yang ada di gelasku. Rasanya benar-benar menyegarkan. Chanyeol benar, ini adalah surga dunia. Dan saat ini, aku sedang mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sosok malaikat yang beberapa minggu ini menghipnotisku. Tapi, Kai tidak ku temukan dimana pun. Mungkin, dia belum datang.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, berikan aku _vodka_." Aku mendengar seseorang berbicara di sampingku. Suara yang sangat aku kenal. Bukankah itu... Kai?

"Oke. Tumben kau telat datang hari ini, Kai."

"Ya, ada sedikit masalah di kafe tempatku bekerja. Tapi, sudah aku bereskan."

"Baiklah, segelas _vodka_ akan meringankan pikiranmu. Siap untuk menebar pesona malam ini, man?!"

"_Yeah_, kurasa. _Thank's_ Chanyeol." Kai menyunggingkan senyum saat menerima _vodka_nya. Ia menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk dan segera bergegas ke arah panggung. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya secara dekat. Senyumnya benar-benar mempesona. Aku pikir, dia sengaja untuk selalu tersenyum, karena dia tahu daya tariknya akan berlipat ganda saat melakukannya. Mataku mengekorinya sampai ia berada di atas panggung.

"Dia menarik kan?" Chanyeol menyikut tangan ku yang berada di atas meja.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah. Apa setiap harinya dia bekerja di sini?"

"tidak. Dia ada di bar ini setiap akhir pekan. Dia memiliki beberapa kerja sampingan selain menjual suaranya disini. "

"Sepertinya, tipe pekerja keras."

"_Yeah_, kadang aku kasihan melihatnya. Kerja begitu keras untuk mencukupi biaya hidupnya di kota besar ini, dan untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya. Dia baru saja memasuki tahun kedua di perkuliahan. Kau mestinya bersyukur, Dyo. Kau memiliki segalanya. Tampan, muda, kaya dan mapan."

"Hhaha. Chanyeol-_ah_, Kau pikir aku mendapatkan semua ini tanpa kerja keras, huh?"

"Ya... ya... Setidaknya kau tidak pernah merasakan kerasnya tidur di emperan toko seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu."

" Apa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan?"

"ya. Ayah dan ibunya telah lama meninggal, dan dia tak memiliki kerabat satu pun di kota ini. Mungkin ada beberapa, tetapi tak ada yang mau mengakuinya. Dulu, dia tidur dimana saja. Emperan toko, halte bus, bahkan pinggiran sungai Han. Dan kau tahu, betapa dinginnya tempat itu saat musim dingin. Jika 4 tahun lalu aku tidak mendapatinya di emperan toko dan membawanya bersamaku, entah jadi apa dia sekarang. "

"Kau... tinggal bersamanya?"

"Ya, 2 tahun aku tinggal bersamanya. Aku memperkenalkannya kepada bos ku agar dia bisa bekerja disini. Tapi, semenjak dia masuk kuliah dan sudah memiliki beberapa kerja sampingan, dia tinggal sendiri. _Yakk!_ Mengapa kau selalu bertanya tentang dia? Jika Kai tahu bahwa aku sudah berbicara banyak tentangnya seperti ini, aku akan di bantai habis-habisan. Ah, sial!"

"aku hanya bertanya hal-hal yang ringan, tapi kau menjawab lebih dari apa yang aku tanyakan."

"Tunggu! Apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau... Kau tertarik dengannya?"

"_hmm_, sepertinya..."

"Hhaha. Sudah ku duga. Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang tertarik dengannya. Kau lihat kumpulan wanita yang berada di pojok sana?" Chanyeol menunjuk meja pojok sebelah kiri yang berada di dekat panggung. Aku hanya menaikkan alisku melirik Chanyeol.

"Wanita-wanita itu sudah mengincar Kai beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka menjadikannya taruhan besar. Jangan membuang waktumu, man!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Chanyeol. Kau tahu kan, aku orang yang percaya diri dan ambisius."

"Ya, Kau lihat wanita yang berbaju merah itu? Dia berhasil mendapatkan one night stand dengan Kai. Tapi kau lihat sekarang, Kai tak pernah sekalipun memberikan tatapan penuh cinta atau terpikat dengan wanita itu lagi. Sekali Kai bosan, ia akan berhenti. Jika kau beruntung, kau juga bisa mendapatkan _one night stand_. Hanya jika kau beruntung."

"Ku pikir, aku akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar _one night stand_."

"Hhaha. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak membuang waktumu, Dyo-_ah_."

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Pukul 23:27. Saat ini aku masih duduk santai di sofa mewah yang telah disediakan khusus untuk pengunjung VIP Bar _Black Pearl_. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya istimewa. Makhluk yang sedang ku puja berada tepat didepanku, memainkan gelasnya yang berisi _vodka_. 10 menit telah berlalu sejak dia memutuskan untuk duduk di depan ku. Kai yang sementara bersiap untuk pulang berhasil aku tahan setelah meminta bantuan dari pegawai Bar untuk menyampaikan pesanku. Maka seperti inilah keadaanku dengannya. Berdua, saling berhadapan, di tempat VIP.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa sehingga kau ingin bertemu denganku?"Akhirnya dia yang membuka percakapan.

"Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu." Jawabku. Bisa ku lihat, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian segera meneguk _vodka_nya.

"Aku, Dyo." Lanjutku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tapi, di luar dugaanku, dia hanya tersenyum remeh, membiarkan tanganku mengambang di depannya.

"Kau membuang waktuku." Dapat ku lihat, dia sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri dan segera kabur.

"Aku tertarik denganmu." Dia menatapku, sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Apa? Apa maksud-"

"Aku tertarik denganmu. Aku yakin kau mengerti pembicaraanku. Aku sudah beberapa kali melihatmu bernyanyi dan menari di atas panggung Bar ini. Dan aku tertarik padamu sejak pertama melihatmu. Yah, tertarik. Bahkan secara seksual" Aku menuangkan _vodka_ ke dalam gelasku, menunggu reaksi dari Kai atas pengakuan gamblangku.

"BWHAHAHAA! Apa? Tertarik? Secara seksual? Apa kau gila? Aku pikir, kau salah mengartikan keberadaanku di Bar ini. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku hanya menjual suara dan tarianku. Bukan tubuhku. Dan, yang perlu kau tahu, aku adalah lelaki normal, masih menyukai dada wanita." Kai tertawa sangat keras dan menatapku dengan rasa jijik bercampur geli.

"Jadi Kau pikir, aku tidak menyukai dada wanita?" Aku tersenyum sinis membalas tawa kerasnya. "Asal kau tahu, teman ranjangku selama ini adalah wanita. Hanya saja, baru kali ini aku memiliki ketertarikan yang besar dengan seorang pria, dan itu kau. Aku siap membayar mahal untuk _one night stand_ denganmu."

"Dan kau pikir, aku bersedia menjual_ one nigh stand_ untukmu?"

"Ya, walaupun aku tidak berharap banyak tentang itu. Tapi, aku ingin memberikan penawaran. Aku bersedia membayar one night standmu sebanding dengan 2 kali lipat gajimu di Bar ini selama 3 bulan."

"Kau gila."

"Aku tidak gila. Aku hanya memberikan penawaran. Dan kau cukup memenuhi kategori untuk penawaran yang mahal."

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku." Kai berdiri sambil menggendong tas gitarnya di punggung. "Berapa pun harga yang kau tawarkan, aku masih cukup waras untuk menolang melalukan seks dengan pria." Senyum meremehkan merekah di wajahnya sambil berlalu. Aku masih sempat-sempatnya mengagumi senyumannya. Ya, sepertinya dia benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku harus berlapang dada. Kai tidak mudah untuk dijerat. Bahkan, mungkin aku harus membuang jauh-jauh harapanku untuk bisa satu ranjang dengannya. _Arrgh!_

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Hay Readers! Makasih karena udah menyempatkan diri membaca karya pertamaku. Aku betul-betul masih buta tentang tata cara penulisan di FFN. So, buat yang mau kritik dan koreksi yang bersifat membangun, saya persilahkan.

.

.

.

**Finallly, TBC or Delete?**

**Post your opinion. Review, please. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi Kau pikir, aku tidak menyukai dada wanita?" Aku tersenyum sinis membalas tawa kerasnya. "Asal kau tahu, teman ranjangku selama ini adalah wanita. Hanya saja, baru kali ini aku memiliki ketertarikan yang besar dengan seorang pria, dan itu kau. Aku siap membayar mahal untuk _one night stand_ denganmu."

"Dan kau pikir, aku bersedia menjual_ one nigh stand_ untukmu?"

"Ya, walaupun aku tidak berharap banyak tentang itu. Tapi, aku ingin memberikan penawaran. Aku bersedia membayar one night standmu sebanding dengan 2 kali lipat gajimu di Bar ini selama 3 bulan."

"Kau gila."

"Aku tidak gila. Aku hanya memberikan penawaran. Dan kau cukup memenuhi kategori untuk penawaran yang mahal."

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku." Kai berdiri sambil menggendong tas gitarnya di punggung. "Berapa pun harga yang kau tawarkan, aku masih cukup waras untuk menolak melalukan seks dengan pria." Senyum meremehkan merekah di wajahnya sambil berlalu. Aku masih sempat-sempatnya mengagumi senyumannya. Ya, sepertinya dia benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku harus berlapang dada. Kai tidak mudah untuk dijerat. Bahkan, mungkin aku harus membuang jauh-jauh harapanku untuk bisa satu ranjang dengannya. _Arrgh!_

* * *

**Dangerous Offer**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Warning: Typo(s), Kata-kata Kasar, Plot dan Ide masih dipikir sambil ngetik, DLL. Penulis baru, berantakan, harap maklum.**

**Disc: EXO belong to EXO-L**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_Ugh_. Aku terbangun karena rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang kepalaku. Entah berapa banyak _vodka_ yang ku teguk tadi malam. Untung saja, hari ini libur. Aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi menghadapi setumpuk dokumen di kantor jika _hangover_ sialan ini masih bertengger di kelapaku. Aku melirik jam weker yang berada di meja, tepat di samping kepalaku. Pukul 08:01. Sepertinya aku harus kembali tidur.

"_Good morning, babe_." Suara wanita. Aku merasakan pelukan dari arah belakang tubuhku. _Aish_, sial! Aku membawa wanita lagi ke apartemen.

"Kepalaku masih sangat sakit dan aku ingin beristirahat. Aku rasa, kau harus pulang segera." Jawabku sambil menarik bed cover. Aku tahu wanita ini. Dia adalah salah satu sepupu dari kolega bisnisku. Sebelumnya, aku telah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di pertemuan bisnis dan di bar. Tak ku sangka, dia mudah sekali untuk diajak tidur, bahkan saat aku sedang mabuk berat.

"Kau benar-benar seorang playboy kelas kakap, Dyo-_ah_." Katanya diikuti suara tawa yang ringan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertingkah seperti seorang gadis murahan yang selalu menempel padamu setelah melewatkan satu malam di ranjang tidurmu. _Anyway_, kau mau meminjamkanku kamar mandimu kan? Aku harus segera ke kantorku pagi ini, dan aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk pulang ke rumah."

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawabku. Wanita itu segera turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk dalam kamar mandi. Kepalaku masih berat, memaksaku untuk kembali menutup mataku.

Selang beberapa menit, aku masih bisa mendengar dengan samar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Juga suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat, namun terhenti di depan meja kerjaku, tak jauh dari tempat tidurku. Setelah menekuni dunia bisnis, pikiran dan semua indraku sangat sensitif. Terjaga sampai larut malam dengan setumpuk dokumen, memaksaku untuk selalu berkonsentrasi. Hal yang sama terjadi pada pendengaranku.

"Wah, Dyo-ah! Tak kusangka kau memiliki benda seperti ini. Sisir Hello Kitty?!" Aku mendengar tawa ringan lagi dari wanita itu –Soojin-.

"Itu bukan milikku."

"Kalau begitu, ini milik wanita lain yang mengunjungi kamarmu? _Daebak_! Berapa banyak wanita yang telah menaiki ranjang mu, Dyo-_ah_?" Dia kembali berseru kehebohan. Wanita ini, lama-lama menbuatku kesal juga. Aku memilih diam, terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dyo, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Terimakasih untuk malam tadi. Aku akan meninggalkan nomor telfonku. Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkan teman kencan. Terutama jika Kai tidak bisa menemanimu. _Bye_..." Apa? Kai? Aku segera terbangun saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Soojin.

"Kai?"

"_Huh_, iya. Kai. Yang kau sebut-sebut kemarin. Sebenarnya, Kai itu siapa, sampai membuatmu mabuk berat begitu? Seperti nama laki-laki saja."

"Yang aku sebut-sebut kemarin? Memangnya aku mengatakan apa?"

"Tak begitu jelas. Tapi, kau selalu menyebut namanya. Bahkan, saat kau dan aku melakukan semuanya di tempat tidur. Kau di campakkan ya? Jangan-jangan, kau tidur dengan ku karena kau mengira bahwa aku adalah Kai? _Aigoo_."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pergi. Kau sudah sangat terlambat."

"Tampan, mapan, dan hebat di ranjang. Ternyata, masih ada saja wanita yang menolakmu." Soojin berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum, hingga wajahnya tinggal beberapa cm saja dari wajahku. "Jangan ragu untuk menelfonku. _Bye_." Cup. Dia menciumku tepat di bibir, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar. Beberapa detik setelahnya, kudengar pintu apartemenku tertutup.

"Benar. Tampan, mapan, dan hebat di ranjang. _Yeah_, masih ada saja yang menolak ku. Dan itu adalah Kai. Dan dia seorang Pria." Aku berkata sambil menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang.

Hebat. Aku bahkan menyebutkan nama Kai dalam adegan ranjangku bersama wanita lain. Kai, kau benar-benar hebat.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

_Black Pearl Club_. Aku kembali duduk di sofa favoritku, seperti kemarin malam. Gertakan dan penolakan kasar dari Kai tidak akan mudah untuk meruntuhkan keinginanku. Aku ini ambisius. Aku harus mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Dari semua tempat di _Black Pearl_, hanya tempatku lah yang letaknya sangat strategis. Tidak terlalu dekat dengan panggung, namun dari sini, aku bisa melihat aktivitas di atas panggung, termasuk dia -Kai- yang sedang menyetel gitarnya. Aku tahu, dia menyadari kehadiranku di bar. Terbukti dari tatapan ku yang beberapa kali berpapasan dengannya, namun setelah itu dia mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Aku tersenyum dan tertawa dalam hati. Bocah ini, sangat keras kepala.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hampir semua pengunjung bar mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Kai mulai bernyanyi, melantunkan suara khasnya sambil memetik gitar, ditemani oleh seorang wanita. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengannya, senyuman dan tatapannya sangat menggoda. Kai membawakan 3 buah lagu bergenre _jazz_ yang lembut. Saat hari semakin malam dan pelanggan _Black Pearl_ semakin banyak berdatangan, Kai membuka pakaiannya. Mempersembahkan sebuah tarian _sexy_ bersama dengan seorang wanita yang berbeda. Beruntung sekali wanita itu.

Sorakan dari pengunjung menambah panasnya temperatur _Black Pearl_ malam ini. Aku meneguk setengah gelas _wine_ yang ada di depanku. Jam 23.00. Menyebalkan! Besok adalah hari kerja. Aku harus segera pulang ke apartemen untuk beristirahat. Jika tidak, badanku tidak akan fit saat bangun esok pagi. aku meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju arah pintu keluar. Namun, seseorang memanggilku.

"Dyo-_ah_!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, Chanyeol!" Aku menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di depan mejanya, sementara ia mencampurkan beberapa minuman.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang? _Hey man_, ini baru jam 11. Dan Kai-mu masih ada di sini."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu hari ini, Chanyeol-_ah_. Besok pagi-pagi aku harus ke kantor. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko pulang larut malam dengan _hangover_ di kepalaku. Sampaikan saja salamku dengan penari _sexy_ itu."

"Kau sudah berhasil mendapatkannya?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, belum. Dia sangat cuek dan keras kepala."

"Hahaha. Yeah, menantang, bukan?" Chanyeol menunjuk arah panggung menggunakan dagunya. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan yang kudapati adalah Kai masih menari dengan wanita itu. Tarian dewasa dan menggoda.

"Sebenarnya dia laki-laki yang hangat. Tapi, terhadap orang baru sepertimu, apalagi dengan pernyataanmu yang hampir membuatnya stop jantung, dia akan sangat keras kepala. Jika kau masih tetap mendekatinya dengan sangat agresif, dia akan melakukan berbagai cara yang bisa membuatmu kesal setengah mati, sehingga kau berhenti. Kau harus mendekatinya perlahan. Berikan kesan yang tidak mudah dia lupakan." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, akan aku pikirkan. _Thank's_ Chanyeo-_ah_. Sampai jumpa." Aku tersenyum. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya membalas senyumanku dan segera beralih ke pelanggan yang lain.

Kai-_ah_, aku akan membuatmu tidur di ranjangku. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, _babe_.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"_Damn_! Seharusnya hal seperti ini harus ku ketahui lebih awal!" Aku melemparkan dengan kasar dokumen yang diberikan Irene _–sekertarisku-_ ke atas meja.

"Maaf, _Sajangnim_."

"apa saja yang kau lakukan, _huh_? Berapa lama kau menjadi sekertarisku? Seharusnya kau sudah belajar banyak dari setiap kesalahan yang kau lakukan!"

"Maaf, _Sajangnim_. Saya-"

"Perbaiki proposal ini dalam 2 jam! Jangan masuk ke ruanganku jika proposal ini belum beres!"

"Baik _Sajangnim_. Permisi."

Aku benar-benar emosi pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak, pembuatan resort baru di tanah sengketa yang setengah mati kudapatkan, terhambat karena proposal yang akan diberikan kepada sponsor belum selesai. Padahal, pertemuan dengan mereka akan dilaksanakan 3 jam lagi. _Fucking Monday!_

Dering telepon dengan _lagu If You Leave – Musiq Soulchild ft Mary J Blige_ terdengar. Aku melirik malas handphoneku yang berada di atas meja. Baekhyun. _Aish_, si cabe ini, terakhir kali dia menelfonku untuk meminta bantuan agar ia tidak dipindahkan ke cabang perusahaan di London. Tapi, saat itu aku tidak bisa membantunya, karena pemegang kendali perusahaan adalah ayahku. Dan akibat keteledoran Baekhyun yang beberapa kali gagal menangani pembukaan cabang kecil di daerah, ia diperintahkan untuk belajar dan mengabdi selama 4 tahun di perusahaan London. Anak itu, kerusuhan apa lagi yang ia ciptakan di London?

"Ada apa?" jawabku ketus saat mengangkat telfon darinya. Aku kemudian mendengar tawanya yang renyah. _Huh_, dari tawanya saja, sudah bisa di tebak bahwa anak ini, tipikal pembuat onar.

"hey, Hey! Kita tidak pernah berbicara bahkan lewat telfon selama hampir 2 tahun. Dan ini caramu menjawab telfon dariku? Aku ini sepupumu, dan aku masih _hyung_-mu!"

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau ciptakan di London?"

"_Yakk!_ Kau ini spesialis pembuat _Bad Mood _di perusahaaan, ya? Seandainya saja aku berada di dekatmu sekarang, aku akan memukul kepalamu!"

"Baekhyun _hyung_, kau tidak bisa memukul kepala direktur utama seenaknya."

"Ah... Kau semakin berlagak ya setelah terpilih menjadi direktur utama. Baiklah _Sajangnim_, aku menghubungimu sebenarnya untuk meminta bantuan."

"Sudah ku duga."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun disini! _Swear!_"

Aku bisa membayangkan, saat ini _hyung_-ku yang bodoh itu sedang mengangkat tangannya dan membuat _V sign_.

"_Okey_, lalu?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul."

"Tidak."

"_Yakk!_ _Huft_. Aku benar-benar merindukan Korea, Dyo-_ah_. _Kimchi_, _bulgogi_, semuanya!"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kau masih harus berada di London, setidaknya 2 tahun lagi. Setelah itu, kau bisa kembali."

"2 tahun lagi? Kau gila!"

"Kau tahu, aku memang gila. Tutup rapat keinginanmu untuk kembali ke Korea."

"Aku tidak akan membuat onar jika berada di Korea. Tidak lagi. _Please_! Untuk apa kau jadi Direktur Utama jika membantu _hyung_-mu dengan hal sekecil ini saja, kau tidak bisa? Payah!"

"Ayah akan membunuhku jika tahu kalau kau kembali ke Korea sebelum waktu yang sudah disepakati. Waktumu masih 2 tahun lagi, hyung."

"kau bodoh atau apa? Paman tidak akan mencampuri urusan sepele seperti ini."

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menarik nafas panjang. Percuma berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Dia selalu saja memiliki balasan dari setiap pertanyaan ataupun pertanyaan yang diberika.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, kau harus memiliki surat rekomendasi perpindahan dari kepala cabang perusahaan di London. Dengan itu, aku bisa percaya bahwa kau tidak akan membuat keonaran baru disini."

"SIAP _Sajangnim_! Terimakasih banyak, Dyo-_ah_. Kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu, percaya padaku."

"Ya, ya. _Hyung_, aku sedang sibuk. Aku akan menutup telfon. Sampai jumpa."

"_Bye_..."

Aku menutup telepon. Berbicara dengan Baekhyun, walau hanya di isi dengan perdebatan, setidaknya berhasil membuatku sedikit lebih rileks. Sejak sekolah dasar sampai perguruan tinggi, aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Semenjak kecil, aku telah dibentuk untuk menjadi orang yang kaku dan tahan banting. Keluargaku seakan menarikku dari dunia remaja yang penuh keceriaan, mimpi dan harapan. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang. Lingkungan pergaulanku juga diatur. Hanya terbatas pada keluarga, kerabat dan kolega bisnis. Dan Baekhyun _hyung_ adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Aku terkadang heran, didikan yang didapatkan Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang diberikan keluargaku kepadaku. Tapi, dia tetap memiliki begitu banyak teman. Sedangkan aku? Lupakan.

2 jam kemudian, Irene datang membawa proposal yang telah di revisi. Sebentar lagi aku akan menemui kolega bisnisku dari China, Zhang Yixing. Dia memintaku untuk menemuinya di sebuah _Coffe Shop_.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Selamat siang, selamat datang." Pria berlesung pipi itu segera menyambutku dengan senyuman yang ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya saat aku tiba.

"Selamat siang. _Ah_, maaf atas keterlambatanku, Yixing-_nim_. Seharusnya saya yang menunggu anda." Kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Dyo. Panggil saja aku Lay. Kau tidak terlambat. Aku memang sengaja untuk datang lebih cepat. Coffe shop ini merupakan salah satu tempat favoritku di Korea."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya, aku jamin, kau tidak akan menyesal memesan kopi disini. Oh ya, apa kau telah membawa proposal yang ingin perusahaanmu ajukan?"

"Ya, ini. Silahkan membacanya terlebih dahulu."

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit membolak-balikkan proposal, Lay mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Idenya menarik. Jadi, kapan proyek ini kita laksanakan?" Lay menutup proposalku.

"Anda menerima proposal yang ku tawarkan?" nada suaraku meninggi sangking kagetnya.

"tentu!"

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Lay. Aku akan mengatur pertemuan selanjutnya untuk membahas teknis dari proyek ini lebih lanjut."

"Baik. Aku akan menunggu perusahaanmu menghubungiku. Well, silahkan minum, Dyo. Kopi ini sangat enak jika diminum selagi hangat."

"Ya, terima kasih." Aku meminum secangkir kecil _espresso_ yang ada di depanku.

_**PRAANGG!**_

Suara gaduh dari arah belakang mengagetkanku. Aku menolehkan kepala ke belakang, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tak jauh dari tempat duduk ku, beberapa gelas kosong pecah berserakan di lantai. Seorang pegawai tak sengaja menjatuhkannya, sepertinya.

"Bagaimana ini, Jongin-_ah_? Aku sudah tidak bisa mentolerir lagi kesalahanmu! Bereskan ini, dan bereskan lokermu. Aku akan memberikan gajimu, tetapi dikurangi dengan kekacauan yang kau lakukan!" seorang pria gembul berkumis _–pemilik coffe shop, sepertinya-_ memarahi salah satu pegawai yang sedang berjongkok di lantai, memunguti pecahan gelas.

"saya berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi, _Sajangnim_, saya mohon, jangan pecat saya..." pegawai itu berdiri, memohon. Aku kenal suara memohon itu.

"Maaf Jongin-_ah_, bisnis Coffe Shop ini adalah bisnis kecil. Kesalahan seperti ini sudah rugi besar bagiku. Dan lagi, kesalahan ini sudah beberapa kali kau lakukan. Sebaiknya kau cari pekerjaan lain saja." Pria gembul itu mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling toko dan membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf atas kekacauan hari ini. Kami segera membereskannya. Silahkan kembali menikmati kopi anda. Terima kasih." Aku melihat Kai ikut membungkuk dan kemudian membereskan pecahan gelas yang berada di lantai. Jongin? Kai?

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Aku tengah berdiri di samping mobilku. Bukan tanpa alasan, aku menunggu Kai keluar dari Coffe Shop. Setelah mengobrol ringan dengan Lay, terlepas dari pembahasan rencana proyek, Lay memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dahulu, karena memiliki janji dengan orang lain.

Dua menit... tiga menit... Sepuluh menit... Lima belas menit... _Ah_, akhirnya Kai menampakkan diri juga. wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut, menggendong ransel di punggungnya dan terus berjalan menunduk.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Kai-_ah_."

Dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku. Matanya mengisyaratkan kekagetan.

"KAU? Kau mengikutiku?!"

"_Hey, Calm down_. Aku kebetulan bertemu rekan bisnisku disini." Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Bisa ku lihat, matanya bergerak waspada mengekoriku.

"Rekan bisnis? Di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Terserah padamu, percaya atau tidak. Begitulah keadaannya. Wah, jangan-jangan kita berjodoh. Di bar, disini, aku selalu bertemu denganmu. Aku juga melihat kejadian saat kau diberhentikan dari pekerjaanmu di Coffe Shop ini."

"Berjodoh?" Dia tertawa sinis. "Kau mengejekku? Berjodoh, bagimu. Tapi kesialan bagiku. Menjauhlah dariku!" Kai berbalik, berjalan menjauhiku.

"Kau ini sangat lucu, Kai-_ah_. Kau dipecat karena kecerobohanmu. Mengapa kau malah marah-marah padaku?" Kai berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Salahkan dirimu dan ketertarikan tidak normalmu itu."

"Kau masih mempermasalahkan hal itu? Salahkan dirimu yang membuatku tertarik."

"Kau sakit." Kay berjalan kembali, membelakangiku.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?" aku memanggilnya, keras. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Kai tetap melangkah dengan gontai ke depan.

"Dasar keras kepala!" aku berlari masuk ke mobilku, kemudian mengikuti Kai.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" Aku melirik Kai yang berada di samping jalan, kembali mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu. Naiklah ke mobilku-"

"Aku tidak mau di antar olehmu." Kai menatapku tajam saat aku menghentikan mobil, mengikutinya yang juga menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Menjauh dariku, dan jangan mengikutiku! Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika kau terlanjur membuatku muak!"

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Aku tidak percaya, bocah angkuh ini berani sekali mengancamku. Dia pikir, siapa yang dia ancam, _huh_?

"Wow, apa kau sedang mengancamku?" Aku semakin tersenyum melihat wajah gusarnya. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Baik. Baik. Aku akan pergi. Akhir pekan nanti, aku akan ke bar. Sampai jumpa di akhir pekan, Kai-_ah_. Persiapkan tarianmu untuk menyambutku." Aku menjalankan mobilku, meninggalkan Kai yang seakan ingin meledak.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Annyeonghaseo! *Bungkuk90Derajat* Ada yang merindukanku? Gimana nih pendapat readers dengan Kaisoo-nya? Perlahan tapi pasti aja yah, readers. :D Makasih banyak buat readers yang udah sempet nulis cuap-cuapnya di kotak review kemaren. Hatiku senang riang gembira pas baca review yang Alhamdulilah ada 8. Wkwkwk. :D Ternyata itu penting banget, aku baru ngerasain sekarang. Terharu :') #MendadakAuthor

Sekali lagi, aku ingetin kalo aku ini Author baru. Typo(s) dan kata-kata yang rada gak jelas dan gak nyambung, bertebaran di mana-mana. Harap maklum. Aku bakal berusaha buat lebih baik lagi. Yang ingin menyumbangkan kritik, saran, ataupun koreksi yang membangun, aku persilahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued  
**

**Post your opinion. Review, please. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku bisa mengantarmu. Naiklah ke mobilku-"

"Aku tidak mau di antar olehmu." Kai menatapku tajam saat aku menghentikan mobil, mengikutinya yang juga menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Menjauh dariku, dan jangan mengikutiku! Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika kau terlanjur membuatku muak!"

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Aku tidak percaya, bocah angkuh ini berani sekali mengancamku. Dia pikir, siapa yang dia ancam, _huh_?

"Wow, apa kau sedang mengancamku?" Aku semakin tersenyum melihat wajah gusarnya. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Baik. Baik. Aku akan pergi. Akhir pekan nanti, aku akan ke bar. Sampai jumpa di akhir pekan, Kai-_ah_. Persiapkan tarianmu untuk menyambutku." Aku menjalankan mobilku, meninggalkan Kai yang seakan ingin meledak.

* * *

**Dangerous Offer**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Warning: Typo(s), Kata-kata Kasar, Plot dan Ide masih dipikir sambil ngetik, Obrolan dewasa, OCC, kata-kata ga jelas dan gak pas bertebaran dimana-mana, DLL. Penulis baru, berantakan, harap maklum.**

**Disc: EXO belong to EXO-L**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

"Dyo-_ah_!" Baekhyun memelukku dengan erat. Sore ini, aku menjemputnya di bandara. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menghubungiku untuk memberitahu bahwa ia berhasil mendapatkan surat rekomendasi dari kepala cabang perusahaan di London.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, _hyung_! Kau tidak perlu bertindak berlebihan." Kataku sambil melepas paksa tangannya dari tubuhku.

"_Aigoo_. Kau benar-benar perusak _mood_, ya? Saat kau masih bocah yang belajar berlari, kau selalu mengekoriku. Bahkan saat sekolah dasar, kau tidak bisa tidur jika bukan aku yang menemanimu! Sekarang, jadi direktur utama saja, kau sudah berlagak."

"Ya, ya. Berhenti berkomentar dan segera masukkan barang-barangmu ke bagasi mobil."

"Mana supirmu? Dua koper ini sangat berat. Aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya." Baekhyun akan membuka pintu mobil berniat untuk masuk, namun aku menahannya.

"aku tidak membawa supir, _hyung_. Masukkan kopermu ke bagasi, atau kau lebih memilih naik _taxi_ sendiri."

Baekhyun bersungut-sungut sambil memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi. Aku rasa, koper-koper itu memang berat. Baekhyun _hyung_ sampai berkeringat seperti itu. Maaf, _hyung_!

"Hah! Ayo pergi." Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi sebelah kemudi. Di sebelahku. Perlahan aku mengemudikan mobil menembus ramainya jalan ibu kota.

Duapuluh menit berlalu, dan perjalanan berlangsung hening. Baekhyun _hyung_ pasti sangat lelah. Dia seperti kehilangan baterai. Tak berenergi.

"Kau harus membawaku berkeliling untuk makan, Dyo-_ah_. _Kimchi_, _kimbap_, _bulgogi_, _tteokbokki_,-"

"Yang kau miliki itu, perut atau karet?"

"Dyo-_ah_, aku ingin menikmati perjalananku pulang. Kau tidak perlu memancing perdebatan. Turuti saja kataku. Selain itu, kau tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah menang berdebat denganku. Hoaamm..." Baekhyun menguap dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Kau akan tinggal dimana, _hyung_? Bukan di apartemenku, kan?

"Aku baru saja sampai. Jelaslah, aku akan tinggal di apartemenmu untuk sementara waktu."

"_No_! _No_! _No_!"

"_Yakk_! Memangnya kenapa? Hanya sampai aku mendapatkan apartemen baru, Dyo-_ah_. Dua atau tiga hari. Paling lama, mungkin seminggu saja-"

"Kau pulang saja ke rumahmu, ke rumah Paman."

"Aku memang akan bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi tidak untuk tinggal disana. Ibu akan menahanku keluar dari rumah."

"Wah, lebih bagus lagi! Kau tidak perlu keluar dari rumah untuk merusak ketenangan orang lain."

"Kau pikir, aku biang masalah?! Seenaknya saja. Memangnya ada apa dengan apartemenmu? Kau menyimpan gadis?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kau berkeliaran di dalam apartemenku-, _Yakk_! Sakit _hyung_!" Baekhyun memukul kepalaku dengan bolpoint yang ia temukan dalam laci mobil.

"Coba saja berbicara seperti itu lagi, dan tongkat bisbol yang akan mendarat di wajahmu."

"_Aish_, aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_!" aku mengelus kepalaku yang menjadi korban. "Aku sedang menantikan seseorang." Sambungku.

"Siapa?"

"Akan ku perkenalkan saat aku berhasil membawanya ke apartemen."

"Kau ini, berhenti membawa sembarang orang dalam petualangan panasmu. Wah! _Stop! Stop!_ Berhentii!"

"Ada apa _hyung_?!"

"Berhenti! Lihat, Dyo-_ah_! Disana ada penjual _bulgogi_. Aku ingin memakan _bulgogi_! Ayo, parkir mobilmu kesamping!"

"_Yakk_! _Hyung_, kau membuatku panik saja! _Ah_, benar-benar..." aku memarkir mobilku di samping kedai makan instant yang berada di samping jalan. Baekhyun _hyung_, tanpa ditanya lagi, dia sudah berlari kesetanan ke arah meja kosong dan memesan beberapa menu makanan yang disediakan kedai tersebut. Dasar!

Semua makanan berhasil dieksekusi oleh perut karet Baekhyun. Aku ikut makan, sih. Sedikit. Tapi Baekhyun _hyung_, entahlah. Dia seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan selama berada di London.

"Masakan Korea memang yang terbaik. Kau tahu, aku hampir saja menangis saat makan. Aku sangat terharu." Kata Baekhyun _hyung_, kemudian meminum segelas air mineral yang berada di atas meja. Aku hanya meliriknya sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Cepatlah, hyung. Aku ingin pulang."

"Kau sangat cerewet. Antar aku ke apartemenmu. Aku janji hanya dua hari disana. Pergilah membayar makanan ini. Aku menunggumu di mobil."

"Apa-" aku belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, tapi Baekhyun _hyung_ sudah seenak jidatnya saja meninggalkanku menuju pintu mobil.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"_Finally, I'm FREE!_" Baekhyun melemparkan dirinya ke sofa begitu masuk di apartemenku.

"Kau jangan senang dulu. Waktumu hanya dua hari untuk mendapatkan apartemen baru."

"Dasar pelit. Iya, iya."

Aku melepaskan jacket yang kugunakan, dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjaku. Sebuah undangan berwarna silver berada di atas meja. Aku baru ingat, dua hari yang lalu, seseorang mengantarkan undangan ini, dari _Black_ _Pearl_. Mereka menyelenggarakan ulang tahun pada akhir pekan ini, tepatnya sebentar malam. Dan aku diundang sebagai salah satu tamu VIP.

"Kau ingin beristirahat, _hyung_?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"_Black_ _Pearl_ mengadakan pesta nanti malam. aku akan kesana sekitar jam 9. Kau mau ikut?"

"_Black_ _Pearl_?"

"Iya. Bar yang sering kau dan aku kunjungi."

"Ah, iya. _Black_ _Pearl_ yang itu. Aku ikut! Beri aku sekitar satu setengah jam untuk tidur. Setelah itu bangunkan aku, kita bersiap. Dan berangkat ."

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Hingar bingar musik memenuhi gendang telingaku. Lantai dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang bergerak mengikuti ritme dari hentakan musik. Aku sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Kai. Dia juga berada di sana, di lautan manusia itu. Baekhyun _hyung_ entah telah menghilang kemana.

"Selamat malam, Seoul!" seorang wanita yang setahuku partner Kai bernyanyi beberapa waktu yang lalu, berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung, memegang sebuah microphone. "Malam ini, saya akan memanggil seseorang yang sudah lama anda kenal, yang setiap akhir pekan selalu menghibur kita dengan tarian dan suaranya. Berikan teriakanmu untuk... Kai!"

Riuh dan sorakan penonton menggema ke seisi ruangan. Aku melihat Kai dengan senyuman di wajahnya, naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri di samping wanita itu.

"_Hai_, Luna!"

"_Hai_! _So_, apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini?"

"Malam ini adalah malam yang spesial, jadi aku akan mempersembahkan tarian yang spesial. Tapi, kali ini, aku akan mengajak satu, dua atau beberapa orang dari pengunjung untuk menemaniku di atas panggung." Sorakan kembali terdengar.

"Wah! Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan pengunjung?"

"Mungkin, _battle_ _dance_? Hahaha. Akhir-akhir ini aku memperhatikan, banyak pengunjung yang menari dengan sangat baik di _dance_ _floor_. Untuk itu, aku akan menantangnya."

"Baik. _Ladies_ and _gentleman_, siap untuk menerima tantangan dari penari kita, Kai?!" pengunjung bersorak dengan antusias.

"Aku akan memilih tiga orang untuk naik ke atas panggung. Jadi, untuk pengunjung yang ingin menerima tantangan Kai, silahkan mengangkat tangan anda... _Now_!"

Banyak pengunjung yang mengangkat tangannya. Wanita itu –Luna- segera memilih dua orang dari pengunjung. Aku mengangkat tanganku. Dan, Aku satu-satunya dari kelas VIP yang mengangkat tangan.

"Wah! Kita memiliki penantang dari kelas VIP di sebelah kanan. Pria berpakaian putih, Silahkan naik ke panggung!"

Kai memicingkan matanya. Dia sangat lucu, raut wajahnya selalu penuh dengan kekagetan saat bertemu denganku. Aku berjalan menuju panggung. Setelah berada di panggung, Luna mengistruksikan kepadaku dan dua orang lainnya untuk menari, mengikuti irama musik. Hal yang mudah. Menari adalah dunia pelarianku saat SMA dan bangku perkuliahan. Kai dengan ujung matanya, memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan yang kuciptakan, dan mengabaikan 2 orang lainnya. Aku harap dia terpesona.

Setelah musik berhenti, pengunjung bar diberi kewenangan untuk menilai. Dengan suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan terbanyak dari pengunjung, aku mengalahkan yang lain. Dan akhirnya, aku berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Inilah penantang terakhir kita! Siapa nama anda?"

"Dyo."

"Baik. Dyo, Kau berhasil menjadi penantang terakhir. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dari Kai? Sebuah tarian? Lagu? Atau sesuatu yang lain?" Luna bertanya sambil tersenyum, diikuti lagi oleh sorakan dari pengunjung.

"Sebuah ciuman?..."

"_Kiss_? Wah, kau meminta sesuatu yang berani!" Kata Luna. Aku melirik Kai. Saat ini, aku yakin dia sangat marah bercampur jijik dan geli.

"Hahaha. Aku bercanda. Aku hanya meminta Kai untuk meluangkan waktunya, mengobrol denganku."

"Hanya mengobrol?" tanya Luna. Pengunjung menyuarakan keinginannya. "_Dance_! _Dance_! _Dance_!"

"Ya, hanya mengobrol. Aku salah satu _fans_ Kai. Jadi, suatu kehormatan jika Kai bersedia untuk mengobrol denganku."

"Baik. Bagaimana, Kai?"

"Tentu."Kai tersenyum kecut.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Aku senang. Kau dengan sangat patuh mengikutiku, bahkan kembali duduk berhadapan denganku." Aku membuka percakapan. Kai mendengus tak suka. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya, membakar ujungnya, kemudian menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan."jawabnya sambil menghembuskan napas. "_Well,_ tarianmu lumayan."

"Kau terpesona?"

"Hampir. Jadi, apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan. Waktumu hanya 10 menit untuk berbicara denganku."

"Aku masih memberikan penawaran, seperti sebelumnya."

"Aku menolak."

"Baiklah, kau bisa meminta berapapun yang kau mau. Pikirkan baik-baik penawaranku."

"Aku tidak menjual tubuhku."

"Aku penasaran."

"Apa?"

"Saat aku berhasil mendapatkan _one_ _nigh_ _stand_-mu, siapa yang akan menjadi _bottom_? Aku... atau kau?"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, memandangku dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Hahaha. Asal kau tahu, Aku selalu berada di atas. Aku pemegang kendali. Jika harus menjadi _bottom_, kau yang lebih pantas melakukannya. Wajahmu sangat cocok." Dia tersenyum, menghisap rokoknya lagi, kemudian mengembuskannya dengan sengaja di wajahku. "Tapi, jangan terlalu berharap. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sesama pria."

"Benarkah? Kata-katamu saja yang besar. Aku dengan suka rela akan menjadi _bottom_-mu, jika kau ingin melakukannya denganku. Tapi Aku ragu, sepertinya kau tidak pernah tidur dengan seseorang seseorang sebelumnya. Baik itu wanita sekalipun." Aku menatap matanya. Dia terlihat sedikit tak nyaman, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Kau sangat sok tahu."

"Kau mungkin pernah berada dalam satu ranjang dengan seseorang. Tapi, kau tidak melakukan apapun."

"Dari mana kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, tuan sok tahu?"

"Matamu selalu memancarkan kewaspadaan saat berhadapan denganku. Seperti seorang perawan yang menghindari pemerkosa saja."

"Ketertarikanmu yang tidak normal yang aku waspadai." Kai menumpukan paha sebelah kirinya ke paha sebelah kanan. "Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya, denganku?" sambungnya. Kai melipat tangannya di dada, dan menatapku.

"Kau tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo... Lakukan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Merindukanku? Maaf, chapter kali ini agak pendek. Aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari reviewers ataupun readers yang mungkin selama ini bertanya dalam hati.

_Ini ff KaiSoo? Siapa yang jadi Top dan Bottom?_ **Ya, Ini KaiSoo. Kai: Top, D.O: Bottom. Aku ga bisa ngebayangin kalo abang Kai jadi Bottom. OMG!**

_Adegan Ranjang mana?_ **Hehehe. Maaf, tapi aku masih belum bisa dan belum siap lahir batin untuk yang satu itu. Aku masih baru, jadi ya gitu deh... #nutupmuka Liat nanti aja yah. Ceritanya kan baru berkembang juga :D**

_Ini OOC yah? D.O agresif banget!_ **Iyah, D.O disini emang OOC bingiitss. Kenapa? Aku pengen bentuk karakter D.O yang sesuai dengan alur cerita. Disini kan, D.O masih muda banget tapi udah bisa jadi CEO/Direktur Utama. Masa iya, karakternya cengeng lemah lesu lunglay gemulay gitu. Tapi jujur, aku sering mengimajinasikan D.O jadi cowok yang "Nakal" dan Manly gitu. #BawaKaburKyungsooKeKamar.**

_Kai berasa jadi Uke! _**Hah? Masa iya? Kedepannya aku akan berusaha menunjukkan sisi jantan (?) dari seorang Kai.**

_Kai nyanyi? Dinding rumah pada runtuh!_ **Wkwkwk. Dunia Imaajinaasii. Berkhayal lah bahwa Kai memiliki suara yang enak dan seksi :D**

Info: Saat ini aku lagi gencar-gencarnya nyusun proposal, jadi mungkin readers dan reviewers akan nunggu Chapter 4 agak lama dari biasanya. Tapi aku bakal usahain, chapter 4 bisa selesai secepatnya, dan di update secepatnya. Doain aja supaya proposalku cepet selesai, jadi aku bisa fokus ke Dangerous Offer :D

Tapi, ga tau juga yah, kalo reviewersnya banyak dan menggugah hati akyu, mungkin bisa update kilat. Wkwkwk. *KedipMata

Makasih untuk semangatnya. Dangerous Offer masih banyak kekurangan dan keberantakannya. Author baru. Yang ingin memberikan kritik, saran dan koreksi yang membangun, saya persilahkan. Annyeong!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Post your Opinion. Review, Please!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Aku penasaran."

"Apa?"

"Saat aku berhasil mendapatkan _one_ _nigh_ _stand_-mu, siapa yang akan menjadi _bottom_? Aku... atau kau?"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, memandangku dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Hahaha. Asal kau tahu, Aku selalu berada di atas. Aku pemegang kendali. Jika harus menjadi _bottom_, kau yang lebih pantas melakukannya. Wajahmu sangat cocok." Dia tersenyum, menghisap rokoknya lagi, kemudian mengembuskannya dengan sengaja di wajahku. "Tapi, jangan terlalu berharap. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sesama pria."

"Benarkah? Kata-katamu saja yang besar. Aku dengan suka rela akan menjadi _bottom_-mu, jika kau ingin melakukannya denganku. Tapi Aku ragu, sepertinya kau tidak pernah tidur dengan seseorang seseorang sebelumnya. Baik itu wanita sekalipun." Aku menatap matanya. Dia terlihat sedikit tak nyaman, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Kau sangat sok tahu."

"Kau mungkin pernah berada dalam satu ranjang dengan seseorang. Tapi, kau tidak melakukan apapun."

"Dari mana kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, tuan sok tahu?"

"Matamu selalu memancarkan kewaspadaan saat berhadapan denganku. Seperti seorang perawan yang menghindari pemerkosa saja."

"Ketertarikanmu yang tidak normal yang aku waspadai." Kai menumpukan paha sebelah kirinya ke paha sebelah kanan. "Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya, denganku?" sambungnya. Kai melipat tangannya di dada, dan menatapku.

"Kau tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo... Lakukan..."

* * *

**Dangerous Offer**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Warning: Typo(s), Kata-kata Kasar, Plot dan Ide masih dipikir sambil ngetik, Obrolan dewasa, OCC, kata-kata ga jelas dan gak pas bertebaran dimana-mana, DLL. Penulis baru, berantakan, harap maklum.**

**Disc: EXO belong to EXO-L**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_Chapter 4  
_**

* * *

"Kalau begitu, ayo... _Lakukan_..."

Aku sejenak tak mempercayai pendengaranku. _Lakukan_? Aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanya dan rasa penasaran.

"Mungkinkah, kau..." aku menggantung perkataanku. Dia menerima tawaranku? '_Ayo Lakukan_' Hanya seperti itu? Dengan semudah itu?

"Ah, aku tahu. Sepertinya kau salah mengartikan kata-kataku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayo, lakukan. LAKUKAN dengan tangamu sendiri! Aku tidak keberatan jika menjadi objek mimpi panasmu." Jawab Kai. _Shit_! Bocah ini...

"Kau penuh dengan kejutan, Kai-_ah_. Apa kau tahu, banyak wanita yang menginginkanku. Wajahku, uangku, kekuasaanku,-"

"Aku ini Pria."

"Kau sangat naif jika menolak uang dan kekuasaanku. Sebutkan saja nominal uang yang kau butuhkan. Bukannya kau bekerja begitu keras untuk mendapatkan uang, _huh_? _Coffe_ _Shop_ itu, tempat dimana kau memohon-mohon untuk tidak dipecat, aku bisa membelinya."

"Tidak bisa di pungkiri, aku membutuhkan uang. Tapi seks dengan sesama pria? Berpikir seribu kali pun tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa itu... Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang sedikit lebih sopan untuk menggambarkannya. _It's Disgusting_."

"Terjebak dengan pesona seorang pria juga sesuatu yang baru bagiku."

"Itu masalahmu! Jangan memaksaku untuk ikut terlibat dengan orientasi seksualmu yang tidak normal!" Kai menatapku tajam. Pria ini sangat membenciku sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti tanpa membawa hasil, Kai-_ah_. Kau harus mencari cara untuk menghentikanku. Karena aku tidak akan melewatkan begitu saja sesuatu yang telah menjadi obsesiku." Aku membalas tatapannya. Memberikan senyuman terbaikku. Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat dudukku. Aku menengadah, menatapnya. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan meraih wajahku dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian mencengkram pipiku dengan keras.

"Dyo-_ah_, aku sudah sangat sabar menghadapimu." Aku bisa mencium kesegaran _mint_ dari nafasnya. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku sekarang. Aku hampir tak bisa berpikir. Apa seperti ini perasaan wanita jika berhadapan dengan pria yang di sukainya? _Oh_, _God_! "Hidupmu mewah dan elegan. Menjadi seorang direktur utama dengan usia yang begitu muda. Aku penasaran, Bagaimana jika media dan publik tahu bahwa kau, memohon-mohon untuk ditiduri kepada seorang pria penari bar?" Sambung Kai.

"Apa kau juga sering mengancam teman tidurmu jika berada di ranjang, Tuan Kim Jongin?"

"Sepuluh menit. Waktumu sudah habis untuk mengobrol denganku. Ini adalah peringatan terakhir untukmu. Jika kau tidak ingin reputasimu hancur, menjauh dariku!" Kai segera berbalik arah, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan percakapan ini.

"Aku sudah berusaha memberikan penawaran yang layak untukmu, Kai-_ah_." Kataku geram.

"Cari saja pelacur di bar ini, dan berikan penawaran mahalmu untuknya. Mungkin dia lebih membutuhkannya." Kai berjalan menjauh dari tempat dudukku, masuk kembali kedalam lautan manusia yang berada di _dance_ _floor_.

Benar saja, aku segera menyewa seorang pelacur mahal dari _Black_ _Pearl_, sesaat setelah obrolan singkatku dengan Kai. Aku menghabiskan sisa malamku di hotel, menyerukan nama Kai di setiap sentuhan yang ku dapatkan. Sial! Kai sepertinya hanya bisa terjangkau dalam angan-anganku. Pria itu, tidak tertarik sama sekali denganku. Dengan terpaksa, akhir pekanku berakhir seperti biasa, di ranjang dengan wanita yang berbeda.

Minggu siang, aku pulang ke apartemen. Sejak semalam, Baekhyun _hyung_ belum menghubungiku. Dia juga belum ada di apartemen. _Aish_, si cabe itu, kemana lagi dia?

Aku segera menghubunginya, namun tak ada jawaban. Oke, baiklah. Apartemenku akan bebas dari suara kegaduhan yang di ciptakan oleh Baekhyun _hyung_, setidaknya sampai si cabe itu menampakkan dirinya lagi.

Rasa khawatirku mulai muncul saat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Aku sudah menghubungi Paman dan Bibi –Orangtua Baekhyun _Hyung_-, dan kata mereka, Baekhyun _hyung_ juga tidak berada di rumah. Bagus! Datang seenaknya, dan menghilang seenaknya.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Dua hari berlalu, dan Baekhyun _hyung_ belum juga menghubungiku. Aku sudah memerintahkan kepada orang-orang kepercayaanku untuk mencarinya. Dia seharusnya telah masuk kerja kemarin. Tapi hingga saat ini, batang hidungnya pun belum nampak.

Aku mengemudikan mobilku, berniat untuk pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, aku membeli beberapa makanan untuk makan malam dan juga yang bisa disimpan lebih lama di lemari pendingin. Setelah itu, aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju apartemen.

Terdengar bunyi '_Klik'_ setelah aku menekan _password_ pintu. Aku segera masuk dengan langkah lesu, dan terus ke dapur untuk menyimpan makanan di lemari pendingin.

"Dyo-_ah_!" Aku merasakan tepukan yang keras di bagian pundakku. Aku sangat kaget, hingga beberapa buah apel yang akan ku tata rapi ke dalam lemari pendingin, berjatuhan. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan kulihat Baekhyun _Hyung_ sedang berusaha dengan keras menahan tawanya.

"_YAKK_! _HYUNG_! Kau mau mati, huh?" Baekhyun berbalik dan bersiap untuk lari, tetapi aku menarik lehernya dan menjepitnya di perpotongan lenganku.

"Dyo-_ah_, lepaskan tanganmu, kau bisa membunuhku." Baekhyun memukul-mukul tanganku sambil terbatuk beberapa kali. Cabe ini, dari mana saja dia? Menghilang dua hari dan tiba-tiba muncul di kegelapan apartemen?

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari lehernya. Dia kembali terbatuk sambil mengelus lehernya yang sedikit kemerahan.

"_Yakk_! Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku, _huh_? Brengsek kau!"

"Kau dari mana saja? _Handphone_ mu tidak bisa ku hubungi! Menghilang selama dua hari dan tiba-tiba muncul di apartemen. Dan lagi, bagaimana caramu masuk?"

"_Password_ apartemenmu, sebaiknya kau menggantinya. 888888? _Password_ macam apa itu?" Baekhyun _hyung_ berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk. "Aku berada disini sejak tadi pagi. Kau sudah berangkat kerja saat aku tiba."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan selama dua hari? _Handphone_-mu juga tidak kau angkat!" tanyaku. Baekhyun memamerkan senyumnya.

"_Handphone_-ku tertinggal di _Black_ _Pearl_. Aku mengurus apartemen baruku. Membeli perabot, menata ruangan, dan sebagainya. Kau bisa jalan-jalan ke apartemenku, letaknya dua lantai dari sini."

"Apa? Gedung yang sama?"

"_Yeah_. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Ya."

"Apa hak mu? Aku menggunakan uangku sendiri!" Baekhyun _hyung_ menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku kembali memungut apel yang berserakan di lantai dan mengaturnya ke dalam lemari pendingin. Setelah itu, aku membawa bungkusan makan malam ke ruang tengah, tempat Baekhyun _hyung_ duduk.

"Kai. Siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun setelah aku duduk di sampingnya, ikut mencicipi makan malamku.

"Penari Bar." Jawabku. Aku menyalakan TV dan mencari siaran yang bagus.

"Maksudku, siapa dia? Apa hubungannya denganmu? Aku tak percaya, kau mengangkat tanganmu dan menjadi salah satu penantang pada malam itu. Kau ingin pamer bahwa kau bisa dance? Kau ingin bersaing dengan penari bar? Kekanakan. Kau ini CEO _ExoPlanet_!"

"Aku mengincarnya."

"Siapa? Kai?"

"Ya."

"Untuk?"

"Menemaniku tidur."

"APA?!"

"Menemaniku tidur."

"Menemanimu tidur? Kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Ya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya."

"Kau... Jatuh cinta, ya?"

Aku hampir saja tersedak makananku.

"Kesimpulan macam apa itu? Menggelikan. Kau tidak lebih tertarik dengan kenyataan bahwa aku menginginkan seorang pria di kamar tidurku?"

"Apa yang luar biasa dari hal itu? Kau bisa menemukan puluhan bahkan ratusan orang dengan orientasi seksual yang abnormal di London." Baekhyun berbicara sambil mengunyah makan malam. "Ah, jadi yang '_kau_ _nantikan'_ datang ke apartemenmu itu adalah Kai?" Sambungnya.

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak tertarik sama sekali denganku. Aku bahkan sudah memberinya penawaran yang mahal. Kau tahu kan, semua teman kencanku tanpa ku minta pun, mereka akan secara suka rela datang dan berbaring di tempat tidurku. Tapi Kai, dia sangat keras kepala."

"Dia menolakmu?" Baekhyun menatapku dengan penasaran. Aku mengangguk. "Berapa kali kau memberikan penawaran?" sambungnya lagi.

"Beberapa kali. Entahlah. Dia pada akhirnya tetap menolakku. Bahkan terakhir kalinya, dia mengancamku." Kataku. Aku mengambil cumi kering dan melahapnya.

"BWHAAHAHA! Tak ku sangka, ada juga yang menolakmu. Aku perlu memberikan penghargaan kepada Kai." Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras, wajahnya terlihat antusias dengan obrolan ini.

"_Yakk_! Pulanglah ke Apartemenmu!"

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Tiga minggu terhitung sejak acara ulang tahun _Black_ _Pearl_, Kai tak pernah lagi terlihat di Bar. Aku sudah bertanya pada Chanyeol, tetapi dia juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kai saat ini. Bahkan, Chanyeol telah berkunjung ke rumah sewaan yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggal Kai, namun ternyata Kai sudah lama pindah dari tempat itu.

"Aku rasa, saat ini dia sedang memiliki masalah. Dia akan menghilang tanpa memberitahu seorang pun, hingga masalah yang dihadapinya terpecahkan. Aku tak bisa menghubunginya. Nomor teleponnya tidak aktif, dan tempat tinggalnya saat ini juga tidak jelas." Kata Chanyeol siang itu. Aku mengajaknya makan siang di dekat kantorku.

"Kau sudah mencari di tempat kerjanya yang lain? Mungkin saja dia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, sehingga dia tak lagi bekerja di _Black_ _Pearl_."

"Yang benar saja! Gaji yang didapatkannya jika bekerja di Black Pearl lebih banyak dua kali lipat dibandingkan menjadi _waiter_ ataupun pegawai di toko lain."

"Kau sudah mengunjungi kampusnya? Katamu, dia masih menjadi mahasiswa tingkat dua, kan?"

"Aku lupa, tingkat dua atau tingkat tiga, ya? Aku tidak begitu tahu mengenai kehidupan kampusnya. Yang jelas, dia masih mahasiswa."

Menghilang setelah memberikan ancaman? Apa-apaan ini?

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu. Saat ini aku disibukkan dengan proyek yang ku jalankan bersama rekan bisnisku, Lay. Proyek ini sudah rampung sekitar 80%. Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berkunjung ke _Black_ _Pearl_, bahkan pada akhir pekan sekalipun. Namun, aku tetap menghubungi Chanyeol, mengecek apakah Kai telah muncul di Black Pearl. Tetapi belum ada kabar sama sekali mengenai Kai. Bocah itu, kemana dia?

Aku sedang memeriksa kembali data dan berkas-berkas proyek saat ku dengar ketukan dari pintu ruanganku.

"Ya. Silahkan masuk."

Irene masuk ke dalam ruanganku sambil membawa kumpulan dokumen di dalam portfolio. Pekerjaan lagi!

"_Sajangnim_, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus di tandatangani hari ini." Irene meletakkan portfolio itu di atas mejaku. Aku mulai memeriksa setiap dokumen. "_Ah_, _Sajangninm_, ada seseorang di ruang lobi sedang menunggu anda." Sambung Irene.

"Siapa?"

"Wajahnya sangat asing. Dia bukan salah satu dari keluarga, teman, ataupun kolega bisnis anda. Saya tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, sajangnim."

"Abaikan saja. Suruh saja dia pulang. aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan."

"Staf yang berada di lobi sudah memberitahunya bahwa anda sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa ditemui hari ini. Tapi, dia tetap bersikeras dan tidak keberatan untuk menunggu anda."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jongin, _sajangnim_."

"K-Kim Jongin?"

"Ya. Apa anda mengenalnya, _Sajangnim_? Dia sudah menunggu sekitar 2 jam yang lalu."

"Perintahkan kepada staf yang berada di lobi untuk mengizinkannya masuk ke ruanganku. Kim Jongin itu, bawa dia bertemu denganku."

"Baik, _sajangnim_." Irene kemudian keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku hampir tak percaya. Kim Jongin itu, dia adalah Kai, kan? Kai yang telah menghilang selama sebulan lebih? Untuk apa dia bertemu denganku? Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada rasa senang luar biasa muncul dalam pikiranku. Aku menunggu kurang lebih dua setengah menit, hingga ku dengar ketukan dari arah pintu.

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Irene masuk dengan diikuti oleh seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"_Sajangnim_, ini adalah Kim Jongin yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Baik. Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu, Irene." Kataku. Setelah Irene menggeser posisinya dan meninggalkan ruangan, aku bisa melihat Kai dengan jelas. Dia memakai kemeja biru kelam yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans dengan robekan kecil di beberapa bagian. Dia juga memakai sepasang sepatu kets hitam yang warnanya sudah agak kusam, tetapi tetap terawat. Syukurlah, dia terlihat baik-baik saja, kecuali wajahnya yang sedikit lebih tirus dari sebelumnya juga raut wajahnya. Sangat lesu, tidak seperti Kai yang enerjik dan angkuh yang selama ini ku kenal. Kai tak bergeser sedikit pun dari posisinya. Dia hanya berdiri mematung menatapku.

"Silahkan duduk, Kai-_ah_." Aku mengarahkan Kai untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di depan mejaku. Hening. Kai tak menanggapi ucapanku dan terus menatapku. Sesekali ku dengar helaan nafas berat darinya. Aku kembali memperhatikan dokumen-dokumen yang dibawa oleh Irene yang belum selesai ku periksa. Lima menit berlalu dan aku juga tenggelam didalam kesibukanku memeriksa dokumen. Hanya ada bunyi dari gesekan lembaran kertas yang ku baca.

"Mengenai penawaranmu, apa masih berlaku?" Kai memecah keheningan. Aku menutup dokumen dan meletakkan dagu ku diatas tanganku yang bertaut di atas meja.

"Penawaran?"

"Aku bersedia menerima penawaranmu. _One_ _night_ _stand_."

"_Hey_, bicarakan secara perlahan." Aku berjalan ke arah sofa yang selalu ku gunakan jika kolega bisnisku berkunjung. Letaknya beberapa langkah dari tempat Kai berdiri. Aku menyamankan diriku duduk bersandar. "Duduklah terlebih dahulu, Kai-_ah_." Sambungku. Kai dengan sedikit ragu duduk didepanku. Aku hampir tertawa. Posisiku saat ini persis seperti kejadian-kejadian yang lalu di _Black_ _Pearl_, saat aku ingin mengajak Kai ngobrol.

"Sebulan menghilang, dan kemudian muncul di depanku, berbicara tentang '_penawaran'_. Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Aku butuh sejumlah besar uang."

"Untuk?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui secara rinci. Itu adalah urusanku. Yang jelas, saat ini aku membutuhkan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar."

"Kau harus menceritakannya secara rinci, Kai-_ah_. Bisa saja kau terlibat sebuah kasus, yang mungkin dapat menyeretku masuk. Kau tidak terlibat dalam kasus narkoba, kan? Pria seumuranmu sudah banyak tertangkap karena-"

"Aku tidak terlibat dalam kasus kejahatan apapun."

"Lalu, untuk apa uang itu?" Kataku menginterogasi. Kai lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak bisakah kita hanya _melakukannya_ saja, dan setelah itu kau memberiku uangmu?! Aku jamin, aku tidak terlibat dalam kasus kejahatan apapun. Pikiranmu terlalu jauh." Ucap Kai frustasi. Aku terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku ingin memperbaharui penawaranku."

"Memperbaharui?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi teman kencanku selama dua bulan. Kau, tubuhmu menjadi milikku selama 2 bulan."

"Kau gila! Aku bahkan berpikir puluhan kali sebelum datang kesini. _One_ _night_ _stand_ denganmu saja sudah cukup sinting bagiku. Dan sekarang, kau ingin aku menjadi teman kencanmu dan itu selama dua bulan? Yang benar saja!" Sisi arogan dari Kai kembali muncul.

"Itu sebanding dengan penawaran yang ku berikan." Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke meja kerjaku. Mengambil sebuah cek dan meletakkannya didepan Kai. "Aku memberikanmu selembar cek kosong. Kau bisa mengisi nya, berapapun nominal yang kau minta. Bagaimana?"

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Aku melihat beberapa lembar dokumen perjanjian yang telah ditanda tangani oleh Kai, tersusun rapi diatas meja. Cek yang kuberikan kepada Kai tinggal menunggu dicairkan. Penawaran ini seperti transaksi bisnis saja. Kai masih berada di depanku.

"Irene akan memberikanmu uang muka saat kau keluar dari ruanganku." Kai hanya mengangguk. "Mulai hari ini sampai dua bulan kedepan, kau menjadi milikku. Bagaimana perasaanmu, kau gugup?" Kai mendengus dan tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah. Bisakah kau memberikanku sebuah ciuman penyambutan?" Kai mematung di tempatnya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku yang akan melakukannya pertama." Aku berjalan dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku menarik bagian belakang kepalanya dengan lembut dan menekan bibirku diatas bibirnya. Kai menatapku dengan geram, sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Bocah ini, dia masih menolakku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Merindukanku? :D

Apa masih ada yang nungguin ff ini? Hhehehe # . Maaf, baru bisa update. Makasih buat teman-teman yang udah review chapter kemaren. Love you guy's. :') :* :D

Makasih untuk semangatnya, makasih komen-komennya, makasih buat sarannya. Dangerous Offer masih banyak kekurangan dan keberantakannya. Author baru. Yang ingin memberikan kritik, saran dan koreksi yang membangun, saya persilahkan. Annyeong!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Post your Opinion. Review, Please!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Aku melihat beberapa lembar dokumen perjanjian yang telah ditanda tangani oleh Kai, tersusun rapi diatas meja. Cek yang kuberikan kepada Kai tinggal menunggu dicairkan. Penawaran ini seperti transaksi bisnis saja. Kai masih berada di depanku.

"Irene akan memberikanmu uang muka saat kau keluar dari ruanganku." Kai hanya mengangguk. "Mulai hari ini sampai dua bulan kedepan, kau menjadi milikku. Bagaimana perasaanmu, kau gugup?" Kai mendengus dan tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah. Bisakah kau memberikanku sebuah ciuman penyambutan?" Kai mematung di tempatnya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku yang akan melakukannya pertama." Aku berjalan dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku menarik bagian belakang kepalanya dengan lembut dan menekan bibirku diatas bibirnya. Kai menatapku dengan geram, sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Bocah ini, dia masih menolakku.

* * *

**Dangerous Offer**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Warning: Typo(s), Kata-kata Kasar, Plot dan Ide masih dipikir sambil ngetik, Obrolan dewasa, OCC, kata-kata ga jelas dan gak pas bertebaran dimana-mana, DLL. Penulis baru, berantakan, harap maklum.**

**Disc: EXO belong to EXO-L**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_Chapter 5  
_**

* * *

Aku memundurkan kepalaku, dan berjalan menuju meja kerja. Ku akui, aku sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Kai yang masih menolakku.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menahanmu lebih lama disini. Hanya saja, tumpukan dokumen ini harus aku selesaikan hari ini sebelum jam kerja berakhir."

"Baiklah. Aku juga memiliki kegiatan lain di luar."

"Datanglah kesini setelah jam kerja usai. Aku menunggumu."

"Ya." Jawab Kai singkat, kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruanganku. Aku merebahkan kepalaku ke sandaran kursi yang sedang ku duduki. Rasa penasaranku tentang alasan Kai yang datang untuk menemuiku, masih belum hilang.

Selang beberapa menit, ku dengar pintu ruanganku terbuka kembali.

"DYO-_AH_! TADI AKU MELIHAT KAI! KAU TAHU, SI _SEXY_ PENARI BAR ITU! DIA ADA DISINI!" Suara kegaduhan dari Baekhyun _hyung_ memenuhi ruanganku.

"Aku tahu. Kecilkan suaramu, _hyung_. Kau membuat telingaku sakit. Dan juga, jika kau masuk ke ruanganku tanpa mengetuk, aku akan menendangmu keluar."

"Kau tahu bahwa Kai ada disini? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun beruntun, mengabaikan ancamanku.

"Ya, dia datang menemuiku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia menawarkan tubuhnya untuk ku bayar."

"Apa?! Maksudmu, dia... Wuahh _Daebak_! Kau mengancamnya dengan apa, sehingga dia mau datang menawarkan diri seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengancamnya, _hyung_. Dia datang tiba-tiba. Begitu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu kan, bahwa aku mengincarnya. Jadi, aku membuat sebuah kesepakatan. Dia menjadi milikku selama 2 bulan. Tapi, aku masih belum tahu, apa alasan Kai yang sebenarnya, sehingga dia menerima penawaranku."

"Wuahh, _Daebaakk_!" Kata Baekhyun lagi. "Kau mau aku menyelidikinya?"Sambungnya.

"Menyelidiki? Kau?" tanyaku sambil melihat Baekhyun _hyung_ dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya. "Lupakan! Kau sangat meragukan."

"Hey, serahkan saja padaku. Asal kau tahu, aku memiliki banyak anak buah yang biasa mengerjakan hal seperti ini."

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah padamu saja, _hyung_."

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Pukul 18.22. Jam kerja usai sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Namun, aku masih mengecek beberapa dokumen penting untuk _meeting_ besok pagi. Sejak 20 menit yang lalu, dia juga sudah berada kembali di dalam ruanganku. Kai. Dia duduk dengan santai di sofa sambil membaca beberapa majalah bisnis yang ada di meja, yang secara kebetulan, _cover_ majalahnya adalah aku.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan menunggu beberapa menit lagi?"

"Ya." Jawab Kai singkat.

Selanjutnya, hanya ada suara gesekan kertas majalah dan juga dokumen yang terdengar. Kadang, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghadapi makhluk yang sedang duduk di ruanganku itu. Dia tidak banyak bicara, angkuh dan juga arogan. Bagaimana ini? Dia yang akan menemaniku malam nanti di ranjang?

"Kau... bisa _dance_, kan?" tanyanya sambil menutup majalah yang ada di tangannya.

"Ya, sedikit. Kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menari?"

"Hm... _Dance_ adalah duniaku saat SMA. Kau tahu kan, pada umur seperti itu remaja wanita sangat suka dengan pria yang menguasai _dance_, basket, dan sebagainya. Aku melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian wanita." Jawabku. Aku mendengar tawa ringan dari Kai. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sambungku.

"Tidak."

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku salah satu penari terbaik dari klub _dance_ di sekolahku dulu. Banyak wanita yang mengejarku, hanya untuk merasakan tarianku di atas ranjang."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, akan ku tunjukkan jika kau tidur denganku."

"Aku juga ahli dalam hal itu."

"Hal apa?"

"Menari... Di tempat tidur."

"Oh ya?" Aku memfokuskan pandanganku kepadanya sambil menopang dagu.

"Ya, kau bisa membuktikannya nanti malam."

"Hahahaha. Apa saat ini, kau sedang menggodaku? Memangnya kau sudah siap untuk tidur denganku?"

"Aku tidak perlu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Aku pemegang kendali. Yang seharusnya mempersiapkan diri itu adalah kau, Do Kyungsoo. Kau adalah _bottom_."

"Ah... Setelah kau menandatangani kontrak dan berpisah denganku selama beberapa jam, tak kusangka pikiranmu sudah sejauh itu. Apa kau memikirkannya seharian ini?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau akan meminta hal seperti itu padaku, kan? Aku bukanlah orang yang suka bermain curang. Aku sudah menerima uangmu, dan kau berhak menerima apa yang tertulis dalam perjanjian. Aku tidak akan lari."

Kai menatapku tanpa berkedip. Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya. Apa ini? Kai mulai jinak?

"_Well_, kau tahu, selama ini teman kencanku dengan suka rela berbaring di ranjangku. Aku tidak pernah memaksa mereka. Malah sebaliknya, kadang mereka yang memaksaku, mengejar ataupun memohon. Aku terbiasa dengan hal itu. Aku tidak nyaman melakukan seks dengan seseorang yang tidak menginginkanku. _So_, bagaimana menurutmu? Jujur saja, saat kau telah menandatangani kontrak tadi siang, aku sedikit kecewa. Kau masih memperlihatkan penolakanmu. Jika kau tetap menunjukkan hal yang sama, dengan terpaksa aku akan menarik kembali perjanjian."

"_Uhm_, Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang. Itu... Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Kau dan aku sama-sama pria. Mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang yang bergender sama denganku tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya."

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa, setidaknya dalam dua bulan ini-"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku profesional. Kesalahan seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Mengenai kenyamananmu saat tidur denganku, aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti seorang raja, bahkan seorang ratu."

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Anak ini, mengapa tiba-tiba seperti itu?

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat seberapa baik kau memperlakukan rajamu."

Aku mengakhiri obrolan sembari menutup dan merapikan beberapa berkas dan dokumen materi _meeting_ besok pagi.

"Ayo pulang." Ajakku. Kai mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahku. Aku menyusuri koridor kantor yang sudah lumayan sepi. Namun, masih ada beberapa karyawan yang masih terlihat sibuk di depan komputer. Sepertinya mereka lembur. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar menyapa dengan singkat. Setelah itu aku masuk lift menuju basement untuk mengambil mobil.

"Kita melakukannya dimana? Di tempatku atau di tempatmu?"

"Tentu saja di tempatmu. Rumahku bukanlah tempat yang layak untuk seseorang sepertimu bisa tidur."

"Oke. Kita ke apartemenku."

Perjalanan menuju apartemen berlangsung sunyi. Kai sibuk memandangi jalan kota Seoul, bahkan hingga kami tiba di apartemen. Setelah memasukkan _password_, pintu apartemenku terbuka.

"Masuklah." Aku mempersilahkan Kai masuk. Dengan sedikit canggung, Kai menelusuri apartemenku dengan matanya.

"Untung saja kita tidak ke tempatku tadi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika orang sepertimu datang ke rumahku. Mungkin kau akan merengek untuk pulang ke apartemenmu ini, bahkan sebelum kita mencapai tempat tidur." Kai berbicara sembari tetap memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Yang penting adalah kau berada di tempat tidur yang sama denganku. Duduklah dulu."

Kai segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman. Aku terus ke dapur untuk mengambil buah anggur dan beberapa buah pir yang telah dikuliti dan dipotong kecil. Aku juga mengambil dua buah gelas dan sebotol _wine_. Aku meletakkan semuanya di meja, tepat di depan Kai. Aku menuangkan _wine_ di masing-masing gelas, dan menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Kai. Kai menerimanya sambil menatapku.

"Sebelum kau tidur dengan seseorang, kau melakukan hal ini?"

"_Hmm_... Jarang. Biasanya aku telah mabuk duluan dan keesokannya bangun dengan seorang wanita di tempat tidurku." Jawabku sambil menyesap sedikit _wine_ yang ada di gelasku.

"Jadi, kau ingin mabuk? Ku pikir, kau ada meeting besok pagi?"

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu. Sedikit _wine_ tidak akan membuatku mabuk."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Ya. Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku 20 tahun." Jawab Kai dan meminum sedikit _wine_ nya.

"Ternyata kau setahun lebih muda dariku."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku memanggilmu '_Hyung'_?"

"Ya, kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah adik kelasku dulu yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin karyawan di kantorku bertanya-tanya tentangmu."

"Ah... Ya, ya."

"Aku dengar, kau masih kuliah. Kau kuliah dimana?"

"_Korea_ _National_ _University_ _of_ _Arts_."

"K-_Arts_? Semester berapa?"

"Aku akan memasuki tahun ketigaku."

"Wah, kau lumayan juga. Sejauh ini, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Apa kau sekelas dengan artis?"

"Kau benar-benar berniat menjadikanku adikmu?"

"Hey, aku hanya bertanya."

Kai meneguk _wine_ yang ada di gelasnya sampai habis, kemudian menatapku.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi dan pertanyaan yang tidak berhubungan dengan perjanjian."

Aku kembali tertawa.

"Baiklah." Aku meletakkan gelas wine ku di atas meja dan beralih menatap Kai. "Kita harus menyelesaikan malam ini dengan cepat. Kemari."

Kai menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat denganku, meletakkan tangan kirinya ke pipi ku, dan tangan kanannya menarik pinggangku dengan sedikit ragu. Aku tersenyum dengan kemajuan interaksiku dan Kai. Aku kemudian menarik tengkuknya dan menekan bibirku di sudut bibirnya.

"Ya, besok aku ada kelas, Dyo '_Hyung'_. Selesaikan malam ini dengan cepat, sehingga besok aku tidak terlambat menghadiri kuliahku, dan kau tidak terlambat menghadiri _meeting_mu." Kai menarik tubuhku lebih dekat lagi. Aku hampir tidak bisa berpikir. Saat ini, Kai benar-benar berbeda.

"Kau benar-benar tipe _bottom_, Dyo-_ah_. Kulitmu seperti kulit wanita saja." Bisik Kai di telingaku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti seorang Ratu." Sambungnya.

"Aku bukanlah seorang _bottom_ yang penurut, Kai-_ah_."

Kai meraih leherku dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Lama. Aku menutup mataku. Bisa kurasakan dia menyeringai didalam ciumannya. Setelah itu dia melumat bibirku pelan, mengecupnya kemudian melumatnya lagi lebih dalam. Aku membalasnya ciumannya, menarik bagian belakang kepalanya dan menenggelamkan jariku disela-sela rambutnya. Kai mendorong bahuku sehingga aku berbaring diatas sofa, dengan dia berada di atasku. Semakin lama, lumatannya pada bibirku semakin cepat dan dalam. Saat aku hampir kehabisan napas, aku membuka mataku. Kai masih menatapku. Setelah itu ia berpindah ke pipiku bagian bawah dan kemudian leherku dan perbatasan pundak kananku. Tak ada desahan, hanya deru nafas tak beraturan yang keluar dari mulutku. Kai kemudian membuka kancing kemejaku. Aku mengelus kepalanya yang masih sibuk dengan leherku. Sesaat kemudian, _handphone_ku yang berada di atas meja berdering. Aku segera melihat layarnya. Dari Irene.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Kai saat mengangkat kepalanya. OMG! Tak ku sangka, Kai dengan rambut berantakan seperti ini terlihat lebih seksi.

"Dari sekretarisku. Akan ku angkat." Jawabku. Kai mengangguk dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Ia duduk dan menuang sedikit _wine_ kembali di gelasnya, kemudian meminumnya.

"Ya, ada apa Irene?... _Hum_... Apa?... Ya... Ya... Ah, ya... Tidak, tidak perlu... Ya, kirimkan saja melalui e-_mail_... Oke." Aku memutuskan kontak. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Posisi sebagai CEO perusahaan benar-benar memuakkan. Aku bangkit dari sofa dan masuk kedalam kamarku untuk mengambil _laptop_. Bisa ku rasakan pandangan Kai mengekoriku.

"Sepertinya kau harus menunda tidurmu denganku." Kai menyunggingkan senyum dengan lebar saat aku kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, ya. Dan sepertinya kau sangat senang. Pergilah mandi dahulu dan tunggu aku di kamar. Aku akan menyusul." Kataku sambil membuka _laptop_. Kai mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih merekah, berjalan menuju kamarku.

Sial! Masih ada beberapa bahan _meeting_ yang perlu ku periksa malam ini. Investorku memiliki banyak permintaan, dan dari semua hari, ia baru mengatakannya malam ini kepada sekretarisku. Aku tahu, Irene juga masih terjaga saat ini dengan segala kepanikan di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo bekerja Dyo!" Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri.

Jam satu dini hari. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat saat aku berkutat di depan _laptop_. Aku menarik nafas panjang sambil meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Mataku sangat lelah dan sangat mendambakan tempat tidur. Aku hampir saja langsung tertidur di sofa. Tapi, aku ingat bahwa aku memiliki tamu malam ini. Aku merapikan _laptopku_ dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

Kai tertidur dengan hanya memakai _bathrobe_. Apa dia benar-benar siap berperang? Aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku. Sayangnya, malam ini tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku terlalu lelah, dan Kai juga sudah tidur. Aku kemudian membaringkan diri diatas tempat tidur _king_ _size_ku, tepat di sebelah Kai. Menarik _bedcover_ dan merilekskan tubuhku untuk menyambut mimpi.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Aku bangun lebih pagi, menyiapkan sarapan kemudian mandi. Kai masih tertidur dengan dengkuran yang lumayan keras. Setelah berganti baju, aku membuka gorden dinding sehingga matahari pagi menembus dinding kaca kamarku. Kai mulai bereaksi, mengangkat tangannya untuk menghindari silauan matahari yang menghantam matanya.

"Ayo bangun. Kau akan terlambat di kelas pertamamu." Kataku. Kai perlahan bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur, mengadaptasikan matanya dengan cahaya di dalam kamar. Setelah itu menatapku sesaat, dan segera dengan cepat melihat tubuhnya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Pergilah mandi. Aku menunggumu di dapur." Aku bergegas keluar dari kamar dan duduk di ruang makan. Dua cangkir kopi, roti panggang dan buah-buahan tertata rapi di depanku. Aku memeriksa kembali e-_mail_ dari sekretarisku. Ia baru saja mengirimkan _schedule_ hari ini. 10 menit kemudian, Kai duduk di depanku saat aku sedang menyeruput kopiku.  
"Makanlah. Kau tidak keberatan dengan menu pagi ini? Tidak cukup waktu untuk menyiap-"  
"Tenang saja, aku pemakan segala." Jawab Kai. Ia mengambil satu roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai _strawberry_.

"Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Nyenyak?" Tanyaku. Kai berdehem sejenak.

"Y-ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku hampir tidak tidur." Aku menatap Kai sambil menopang daguku dengan tanganku yang berada di atas meja.

"Kenapa? Kita tidak melakukan apapun tadi malam. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tidur?" Kai menggigit potongan roti yang telah diberi selai. Tidak menatapku.

"Ya... Seseorang mendengkur dengan lumayan keras. Tidurmu pasti sangat nyenyak." Jawabku.

"M-maksudmu aku? Aku mendengkur? Hahahaha. Tidak mungkin."

"Bukan hanya mendengkur. Aku pikir kau benar-benar ahli dalam menari di atas ranjang. Kau sangat menguasai tempat tidur. Hampir tidak ada tempat tersisa untukku."

Kai tersedak. Dengan cepat aku menuangkan air mineral dan menyodorkan di depannya. Kai segera meminumnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Kai menatapku.

"Yang benar saja. Tempat tidurmu sangat luas. Tidak mungkin jika tidak ada tempat tersisa untukmu."

"Hahahaha. Kai-_ah_, kau berguling-guling dan berputar kesana kemari saat tidur."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan menyediakan _CCTV_ di kamarku agar keesokannya kau bisa melihat gerak gerikmu selama tidur."

"Mungkin itu karena tempat tidurmu yang sangat besar, jadi... Aku leluasa untuk bergerak. Aku tidak pernah terjatuh dari tempat tidurku walau sekali saja. Padahal tempat tidur yang ada di rumahku jauh lebih kecil dari tempat tidurmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Oke. Aku pikir, tidur di kamarmu adalah ide yang bagus. Haruskah aku mencobanya nanti malam?"

Kai menatapku bingung dan kemudian menampakkan wajah tidak suka dengan ide yang ku lontarkan.

"Terserah. Tapi, jangan harap bahwa itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan."

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai memasuki area kampus. Ah, tidak. Kau tidak perlu datang ke kampusku lagi. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya." Gerutu Kai sambil melepas _seatbelt_.

"Kenapa?"

"Mobilmu sangat mencolok. _Aishh_, entah apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang itu jika melihatku keluar dari mobilmu." Kai bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"Hari ini, kau kuliah sampai jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 sore."Kai membuka pintu mobil terburu-buru.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Atau mungkin supirku."

"Aku akan ke kantormu begitu selesai kuliah. Kau tidak perlu kesini." Kai melangkah keluar dan kemudian menutup pintu mobil dengan tergesa. Setelah itu, dia mengambil langkah seribu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, dan kemudian hilang kedalam kerumunan mahasiswa lain yang berlalu lalang.

"Dasar bocah!" Aku kemudian meninggalkan area kampus, menuju kantor. Aku tidak boleh terlambat mengikuti _meeting_ pagi ini.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Hampir 4 jam, aku berada dalam ruang _meeting_. Sebenarnya _meeting_ hanya berlangsung sekitar 2 jam. Hanya saja, para investor itu ingin bercengkrama lebih lama denganku terkait dengan bisnis dan penanaman modal di beberapa sektor yang baru berkembang. Aku berjalan lesu menuju _kaferia_, memesan secangkir _moccalate_ dan kemudian mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk. _Kaferia_ ini terdiri dari 2 lantai dan terpisah dengan kantor, tepatnya berada di depan gedung kantor sebelah kiri. Aku memilih tempat yang dekat dengan dinding kaca sehingga bisa melihat aktivitas yang berlangsung diluar.

Saat sedang menikmati kopiku, panggilan dengan nomor telpon Baekhyun _hyung_ tertera di ponselku.

"Ya, _hyung_."

"Kau dimana?"

"_Kaferia_. Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Tunggu. Aku akan kesana." Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan. Ada apa lagi dengan si cabe itu? Tak bisakah sehari saja dia duduk diam tenang didalam ruangannya?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun _hyung_ memasuki _kaferia_ dan segera menemukanku. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya.

"Kau akan terkejut dengan ini!" Baekhyun duduk didepanku dan menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna cokelat kehadapanku.

"_What_ _is_ _this_?"

"Orang suruhanku mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang Kai. Wah... _This boy, He is not a joke_!"

"Kau mendapatkan informasi secepat itu?"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Hey, kau tidak ingat bahwa aku adalah salah satu karyawanmu yang luar biasa? Menjadi karyawan _trainee_ di London, kau pikir aku tidak belajar banyak, _huh_? Asal kau tahu saja, dunia bisnis di luar negeri hampir setara dengan tingkat mafia korea. Itu menuntut perusahaan untuk memiliki karyawan khusus yang mengawasi pergerakan lawan."

"Wuah, _hyung_, kau benar-benar belajar banyak!" aku menatap sedikit kagum pada Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Baekhyun yang sesaat merasa hebat, mengambil _moccalate_-ku dan meminumnya tanpa permisi. Aku kemudian mengambil dan membuka map yang berada di atas meja. Aku menarik keluar isi dari map tersebut. Ada beberapa berkas dan juga beberapa foto. Aku perlahan membaca berkas tersebut satu persatu dengan teliti.

Aku melihat ke arah Baekhyun _hyung_ yang juga sedang memperhatikanku. Bisa kubaca dari pandangannya, ia seakan berkata 'Benarkan? Dia benar-benar bukan candaan!'

"_Hyung_, apa ini?!"

Dan. Aku benar-benar terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Masih ada kerinduan untukku? :D

Maaf, update ff nya lambat. Lagi mengalami kegalauan akademik dan kegalauan asmara. TT-TT *MalahCurcol*

Makasih buat yang review chapter kemarin. Love you :) :* Keep review yah kesayangan-kesayanganku :D

Saran, koreksi dan kritik yang membangun, silahkan di kotak review. Gamsahamnida.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau akan terkejut dengan ini!" Baekhyun duduk didepanku dan menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna cokelat kehadapanku.

"_What_ _is_ _this_?"

"Orang suruhanku mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang Kai. Wah... _This boy, He is not a joke_!"

"Kau mendapatkan informasi secepat itu?"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Hey, kau tidak ingat bahwa aku adalah salah satu karyawanmu yang luar biasa? Menjadi karyawan _trainee_ di London, kau pikir aku tidak belajar banyak, _huh_? Asal kau tahu saja, dunia bisnis di luar negeri hampir setara dengan tingkat mafia korea. Itu menuntut perusahaan untuk memiliki karyawan khusus yang mengawasi pergerakan lawan."

"Wuah, _hyung_, kau benar-benar belajar banyak!" aku menatap sedikit kagum pada Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Baekhyun yang sesaat merasa hebat, mengambil _moccalate_-ku dan meminumnya tanpa permisi. Aku kemudian mengambil dan membuka map yang berada di atas meja. Aku menarik keluar isi dari map tersebut. Ada beberapa berkas dan juga beberapa foto. Aku perlahan membaca berkas tersebut satu persatu dengan teliti.

Aku melihat ke arah Baekhyun _hyung_ yang juga sedang memperhatikanku. Bisa kubaca dari pandangannya, ia seakan berkata 'Benarkan? Dia benar-benar bukan candaan!'

"_Hyung_, apa ini?!"

Dan. Aku benar-benar terkejut.

* * *

**Dangerous Offer**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Warning: Typo(s), Kata-kata Kasar, Plot dan Ide masih dipikir sambil ngetik, Obrolan dewasa, OCC, kata-kata ga jelas dan gak pas bertebaran dimana-mana, DLL. Penulis baru, berantakan, harap maklum.**

**Disc: EXO belong to EXO-L**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_Chapter 6  
_**

* * *

"_Hyung_, apa ini?!"

"_Yeah_, Aku juga terkejut saat membacanya."

"Kau yakin, berkas-berkas ini dari sumber yang terpercaya?"

"Tentu saja. Anak buahku tidak akan menyerahkan hasil penyelidikannya jika mereka meragukan kebenarannya."

Aku kembali membaca berkas yang ada di tanganku. Berkas-berkas itu berisi kontrak perjanjian, dan daftar utang yang harus dilunasi oleh Kim Jongin. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah, Kai berutang pada _Heart_ _Attack_ _Entertaiment_, salah satu perusahaan majamenen artis terbesar di Korea dibawah naungan KM _Group_.

"_Heart_ _Attack_ _Entertaiment_? "

"Ya, _Heart_ _Attack_ _Entertaiment_. Milik Kim Minseok." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kim Minseok... yang kita kenal?"

"Ya."

"Kim Minseok?"

"Ya."

"Kim Minseok... Xiumin _hyung_?"

"Ya! Siapa lagi?! Menurutmu, ada berapa Kim Minseok di Korea yang menjadi CEO sebuah perusahaan? _Aish_..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ketus, lelah dengan pertanyaanku.

Kim Minseok atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Xiumin, merupakan CEO dari _Heart_ _Attack_ _Entertaiment_, juga salah satu mitra bisnisku yang paling berharga. Xiumin dan aku mulai menjadi CEO perusahaan pada tahun yang sama, hanya saja pelantikan Xiumin lebih cepat beberapa bulan dariku. Aku cukup dekat dengannya setelah beberapa kali bekerjasama menyelenggarakan proyek Seni dan Kebudayaan. Dia seperti seorang _hyung_ bagiku. Aku sangat menyukai kepribadiannya yang ramah, tenang dan konsisten. Sangat berbeda dengan _hyung_ yang berada di depanku saat ini.

"Apa Kai seorang _trainee_ di HA _Entertaiment_?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku pikir begitu. Saat ini, seharusnya Kai masih mengikuti pelatihan di HA _Entertaiment_ sebagai seorang _trainee_. Bukannya berkeliaran di Bar dewasa seperti _Black_ _Pearl_."

Aku kembali memeriksa berkas-berkas yang diberikan Baekhyun. Terdapat selembar kertas yang memuat profil dari Kai. Nama aslinya Kim Jongin. Lulus memasuki perguruan tinggi melalui jalur beasiswa prestasi di _Korea National University of Arts_.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Bartender di _Black_ _Pearl_."

"Ah... Itu..." Baekhyun berdehem sejenak. "Teman SMA mu?"

"Ya. Dia dulu sekelas denganku. Aku rasa kau pasti mengingatnya. Saat aku kabur dari rumah untuk pertama kali selama 3 hari, kau menemukanku di rumahnya."

"Hahaha. Aku ingat, aku ingat." Baekhyun tertawa mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih menjadi bocah pemberontak. "Dia adalah satu-satunya sahabatmu selama masuk SMA. Kau juga selalu mengekorinya kemanapun, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Untung saja kau tidak masuk di sekolah yang sama denganku, aku pasti akan kerepotan saat itu. Menjadi adik kelasku dari TK, SD sampai SMP, kau cukup membebaniku."

Aku segera memukul kepala Baekhun _hyung_ menggunakan kertas-kertas yang sedang ku pegang. Namun, Baekhyun berhasil menghindarinya, sehingga pukulanku hanya mengenai pundaknya.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Sambung Baekhyun _hyung_ saat melihatku kembali tenang.

"Dia pernah serumah dengan Kai selama 2 tahun."

"_Hah_? Benarkah? Kenapa aku baru tahu..." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"_Yakk_! Memangnya kau siapa? Aku saja yang jelas-jelas sahabat Chanyeol, baru mengetahuinya 2 bulan yang lalu." Aku mencibir.

"Oh, hehehe." Baekhyun tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Maksudku, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa temanmu dan Kai memiliki hubungan yang sedekat itu."

Aku mengangkat bahuku, tak peduli.

"Chanyeol menemukan Kai tidur di emperan toko 4 tahun yang lalu. Dia membawa Kai menginap di rumahnya, dan juga memperkenalkan Kai kepada pemilik _Black_ _Pearl_. Makanya, saat itu Kai mulai bekerja di _Black_ _Pearl_ dengan usia yang masih muda. Tapi hanya pada akhir pekan saja."

"Oh, Begitu ya... " Baekhyun memegang dagunya, terlihat berpikir lagi. "Ini hanya perkiraanku saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Menurutmu... Apa mungkin, Chanyeol memiliki semacam ketertarikan pada... K-Kai?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati. Aku yang mendengarnya sontak tertawa dengan keras. Dengan tiba-tiba, aku dan Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pengunjung _kaferia_. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dan segera menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali kepada pengunjung _kaferia_, meminta maaf. "Kau puas menjadikan kita pusat perhatian? Hentikan tawamu!" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Ah, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Chanyeol dan Kai? Pftt..." Aku berusaha keras menahan tawaku. "_Hyung_, aku tahu Chanyeol dengan sangat baik. Kai sama sekali tidak masuk dalam tipe idamannya. Mungkin sebagai adik kesayangan, okelah. Tapi menjadi seseorang yang disukai oleh Chanyeol? Yang benar saja..." Aku kembali terkekeh.

"_Who knows_, Dyo-_ah_? Perasaan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau kontrol."

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku bisa menjamin bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan merebut Kai dariku."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Chanyeol itu menyukai wanita yang cerah ceria, lucu dan menggemaskan. Sedangkan Kai? Seorang pria dengan _mood_ naik turun dan tidak menggemaskan sama sekali." Aku berkata dengan memperhatikan beberapa foto Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, kemudian meminum _moccalatte_ yang masih tersisa setengah gelas.

"Dyo-_ah_, mengenai perkuliahan Kai. Aku dengar, sekitar sebulan yang lalu hak menerima beasiswanya dicabut."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Yang ku tahu, beberapa alasannya adalah Prestasi menurun, kreativitas kurang dan ketidakmampuan bersaing. Kau tahu kan bagaimana kerasnya Universitas K-_arts_." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ah, bukankah sebulan yang lalu Kai menghilang dan kemudian muncul tiba-tiba didepanmu? Aku rasa dia benar-benar bangkrut. Biaya beasiswa dihentikan, memiliki banyak utang, bekerja serawutan, dan menerima gaji yang kecil. Pantas saja dia menjadi senekat itu, menawarkan tubuhnya."

"Apa sebaiknya aku bertanya langsung pada Xiumin _hyung_?"

"_Calm down boy_. Ini baru permulaan. Masih banyak yang perlu kita cari tahu. Untuk saat ini, kau harus mengandalkan anak buahku sebagai satu-satunya sumber informasimu."

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Sekitar dua minggu telah berlalu. Hari-hariku masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Kai selalu datang setiap akhir jam kerja, dan beberapa kali menemaniku lembur di kantor jika pekerjaanku tidak memungkinkan untuk dibawa pulang. Jangan menanyakan bagaimana malamku dengannya. Ya, aku memang tidur dengannya, hampir setiap malam di apartemenku. Hanya tidur. Tidak ada aktivitas lain. Tapi yang mengherankan adalah, aku mendapati diriku nyaman berbicara, bercerita panjang lebar dengan Kai mengenai hal-hal ringan dan sepele, baik itu saat di tengah-tengah lembur kerjaku, atau saat menjelang tidur. Hanya ada dua orang dalam hidupku yang membuatku nyaman untuk bercerita, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _hyung_. Dan sepertinya akan bertambah satu lagi, Kai. Yah, walaupun Kai menanggapinya hanya dengan kata-kata yang kelewat singkat seperti '_Oh'_ '_Hm'_ 'Ya' 'Lalu' dan sebagainya. Tapi tak jarang, ia tertawa jika mendapati sesuatu yang lucu dari ceritaku. Sifat angkuh dan arogannya sedikit berkurang. Garis bawahi, Sedikit.

Aku kembali dihadapkan pada akhir pekan. Pagi tadi, aku menemani kolega bisnisku untuk bermain _tennis_, kemudian mengikuti jamuan makan siangnya dan saat ini aku dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen. Kai tidak menginap di apartemenku kemarin. Sepertinya ia memiliki banyak tugas kampus. Aku hampir saja lupa, bahwa ia masih seorang mahasiswa.

Aku mencari kontak atas nama Kai dalam _handphoneku_ dan segera menghubunginya.

"Ya." Suara Kai terdengar setelah nada tunggu yang ketiga.

"Kau dimana?"

"Di rumah dengan setumpuk tugas."

"Ah, begitu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tadinya, aku ingin menyuruhmu ke apartemenku. Apa kau tidak bisa kesini?"

"Aku masih mengerjakan tugas."

"Tugasmu sangat banyak?"

"Ya. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum jam 6."

"Dan setelah jam 6, kau bisa ke apartemenku?"

"Tidak. Aku bersiap untuk ke _Black_ _Pearl_ setelah mengerjakan tugasku."

"_Hey_, kau teman kencanku selama dua bulan. Aku membayarmu dengan mahal."

"Ya. Dan jauh sebelum kita mengadakan perjanjian, aku juga menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan bosku di _Black_ _Pearl_. Minggu lalu aku tidak masuk kerja karena menemanimu di kantor. Kau telah memiliku selama tiga minggu. Aku harus masuk kerja hari ini."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sejak kita pertama bertemu, kan? Aku tertarik padamu bahkan secara seksual. Kesibukan dan rasa lelah karena tugas kantor membuat tiga minggu itu berlalu begitu saja." Aku terdiam, menarik nafas panjang. "Aku..." -_'Menginginkan tubuhmu malam ini.'_ Aku melanjutkan perkataanku dalam hati. Entahlah, aku menjadi sedikit malu mengungkapkannya. Sial!

Aku terdiam lama. Kai juga tidak bersuara dari seberang telepon. Apa dia memutuskan teleponku?

"H-halo?"

"_Hm_."

"_Huft_. Oke. Temui aku hari Senin."

"Datanglah ke _Black_ _Pearl_. Aku akan menemuimu nanti setelah selesai kerja."

"_Huh_? Ah... Baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Ya."

Kai memutuskan telepon. _Aish_, ada apa denganku? Setiap kali ingin membicarakan tentang '_tidur'_ dengan Kai, aku menjadi lebih _awkward_. Setelah terbiasa berbicara tentang hal-hal yang ringan dan sepele dengan Kai, kegiatan dewasa di tempat tidur merupakan perbincangan yang berat untuk dibicarakan. Padahal, sebelumnya, menyebutkan seks secara gamblang adalah hal yang biasa.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki _Black_ _Pearl_. Pengunjung bar masih sedikit. Wajar saja, baru jam tujuh malam. _Black_ _Pearl_ biasanya ramai saat jam menunjukkan pukul 22:00 atau jam sepuluh malam. Bisa ku lihat, Chanyeol dengan senyum cemerlangnya sedang membuat pesanan beberapa pengunjung yang duduk didepannya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_!"

"Wah, Dyo-_ah_!" Sedikit kaget, Chanyeol menjawab sapaanku dengan antusias. Jika saja tak ada meja bar yang menghalangi, mungkin saja saat ini Chanyeol akan melompat kearahku dan merangkul leherku dengan erat. "Kau kemana saja, _huh_? Kau tidak datang beberapa minggu. Terakhir kali, aku bertemu denganmu saat kau mengajakku makan siang."

"Ah, ya. Seperti biasa, urusan kantor tidak henti-hentinya menyerang kepalaku."

"Aku sudah menduganya. Kepalamu semakin besar saja dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali kita bertemu. Apa kau membawa-bawa _laptop_ dan dokumen-dokumen didalam kepalamu?"

"_Yakk_! _Aish_, kau ini. Buatkan aku minuman seperti biasa."

"Oke!"

Aku mengedarkan ! Dan, bukankah yang duduk di sampingku adalah...

"_Hyung_?"

"Hehehe" Baekhyun _hyung_ mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambaikannya dengan pelan. "_Annyeong_, Dyo-_ah_."

"_Hyung_! Sejak kapan kau disini? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan ke _Black_ _Pearl_. Dan, apa ini? Kau bahkan datang lebih dulu dariku?"

"_Yakk_! Kau pikir bar ini adalah bar milikmu pribadi?"

"Kau biasanya mengajakku jika ingin pergi."

"Jadi kau sakit hati karena aku tidak memberitahumu?"

"Bukannya begitu..."

" Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu. Tapi mengingat bahwa ini adalah akhir pekan, kau pasti akan datang tanpa ku ajak sekalipun."

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang lebih cepat? Biasanya kau baru datang jika _Black_ _Pearl_ penuh sesak."

"Ada sesuatu yang ku urus."

"Apa yang kau urus disini?"

"_Yakk_! Dyo-_ah, _Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli dengan aktivitasku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga dulu sering melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku."

"Dulu, mengetahui aktivitasmu adalah sebuah kewajiban bagiku. Kesatuan antara jiwa pemberontak dan pikiran labilmu sangat berbahaya, jadi kau harus berada dalam pengawasanku."

"Aku juga sedang mengawasimu saat ini."

"Tak ada yang perlu kau awasi dariku. Satu-satunya orang yang berbahaya disini adalah kau, Dyo-_ah_."

"Oh ya? Jangan lupa, bahwa kau adalah orang yang pernah dikirim ke London karena membuat banyak kekacauan."

"Mengontrol pembukaan cabang kecil di daerah memang bukan gayaku. Aku terlatih untuk bekerja di kantor pusat, dengan permasalahan yang lebih kompleks. Kau tahu kan, aku bahkan masuk dalam tim khusus terbaik perusahaan di London."

"Tetap saja, kau juga seorang pembuat onar."

"Dyo-_ah_, keonaran yang ku buat bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu. _Hangover_ di akhir pekan dan terbangun dengan partner seks yang berbeda-beda. Menjadi CEO perusahaan tidak menjamin bahwa kau berhenti membuat keonaran, Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap dalam pengawasanku."

"Kau masih ingin meneruskan perdebatan ini?"

"Kau masih ingin berdebat?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Kudengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang renyah. Aku tahu, sejak tadi dia menjadi penonton perdebatanku dengan Baekhyun _hyung_. Aku meliriknya saat ia menyodorkan segelas minuman kepadaku.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, Kau sudah tahu alasan mengapa kadang aku menyebutnya '_Cabe'_? Kau pasti melihat api yang berkobar keluar dari mulut dan matanya saat berdebat. Dia sangat _HOT_ seperti cabe." Aku mengakhiri perkataanku dengan sebuah jitakan dari Baekhyun _Hyung_. Aku mendengar kembali tawa Chanyeol yang lebih keras.

"_Hey_, Dyo-_ah_, penari seksimu sudah datang." Kata Baekhyun _hyung_. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan menemukan Kai memasuki Bar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepadaku. Ia langsung menuju arah panggung dan kemudian bersenda gurau dengan beberapa rekannya. "Apa itu? Dia sama sekali tidak melirikmu." Sambung Baekhyun.

Aku kemudian duduk dengan nyaman di sofa favoritku di kelas VIP seperti yang selalu ku lakukan ketika mengunjungi _Black_ _Pearl_, sesaat setelah berpamitan dengan Chanyeol. Aku meninggalkan Baekhyun _hyung_ yang masih memesan beberapa minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah kepada Chanyeol.

Semakin malam, pengunjung _Black_ _Pearl_ semakin banyak saja. Asap rokok mulai memenuhi ruangan. Untung saja ada penyaring udara, sehingga semua pengunjung _Black_ _Pearl_ tidak akan mati konyol karena asap rokok.

Malam ini, Kai telah naik ke panggung sebanyak tiga kali, berarti dia sudah menari sebanyak tiga kali. Lihat senyumannya! Tidak bisakah dia tetap memperlihatkan senyuman yang seperti itu setiap hari?

Setelah tarian terakhirnya, dia menuju ke tempatku. Pukul 23:27. Aku menghisap rokok yang masih setengah di tanganku. Musik DJ menggema, dan _dance_ _floor_ segera dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang meliukkan badannya tanpa ragu. Kai duduk di depanku, mengambil minuman soda yang ada di meja kemudian meneguknya. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarku. Beberapa pasang mata wanita bergerak elegan, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kai dengan penuh minat. _Rubah betina. _Aku tetap saja memiliki banyak saingan.

"Kai-_ah_."

"_Hm_." Jawab Kai sambil menguap.

"Ada beberapa wanita yang sedang memperhatikanmu."

"Aku tahu. Aku cukup populer." Kai kembali menguap.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin menemani mereka, tuan Populer?"

"Boleh juga. Kau mengizinkan?" Tanya Kai. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. "Apa kau masih ingin berlama-lama disini?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Terserah padamu. Aku hanya menunggu. Kau masih akan menari lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bisa pulang."

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang." Aku segera berdiri dari sofa, menghisap sekali rokok yang ada di tanganku, kemudian meletakkan puntung rokok yang tersisa kedalam asbak.

"Kau ingin ke rumahku?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

"Rumahmu?"

" Kau pernah mengatakan ingin tidur di rumahku, kan?"

"Ah, ya. Jika kau tidak keberatan." Jawabku. Kai tertawa kecil dan kemudian ikut berdiri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri. Rumahku bukan tempat yang nyaman."Kai tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa menjadi _driver_ malam ini?" aku menyodorkan kunci mobil didepannya. Kai mengambilnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku mengikutinya.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Entah berapa kali Kai menguap selama perjalanan pulang. Bocah ini, apa dia kurang tidur? Aku sudah menawarkan diri beberapa kali untuk menggantikannya membawa mobil, tapi dia menolak dengan alasan bahwa dia terlalu malas untuk memberikan petunjuk arah jika aku yang menjadi _driver_.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Masih ada dua persimpangan lagi."

Setelah melewati dua persimpangan, Kai memarkirkan mobil di tepi jalan. Ada juga beberapa mobil yang terparkir di jalan, tetapi jaraknya sedikit berjauhan dengan mobilku.

"Kita sudah sampai?"

"Belum. Mulai dari sini, kita harus berjalan kaki." Kai menunjuk jalan setapak kecil dengan tangga batu yang dibentuk tak beraturan di sebelah kanan. Aku keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Kai. Setelah mengunci dan mengaktifkan _alarm_ mobil, Kai berjalan lebih dahulu. Daerah ini merupakan kumpulan perumahan yang sederhana dan sangat tenang. Tentu saja, karena mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku berjalan dalam diam. Disamping kiri dan kanan jalan langsung berbatasan dengan pagar tembok rumah.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, bahwa rumahku bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk dikunjungi." suara Kai menggema di sepanjang jalan setapak.

"_Sssttt_! Suaramu bisa membangunkan seisi kompleks." Bisikku.

Untuk sampai di rumah Kai, jalan setapak yang dilalui sekitar 100 meter. Tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan raya. Hanya saja, perlu ekstra hati-hati. Tangga batu tak beraturan dan juga jalan yang agak mendaki ini mulai licin karena suhu udara yang dingin, memasuki awal musim gugur.

Kai berhenti didepan sebuah pintu gerbang kecil dengan tinggi sekitar dua meter dan berwarna orange kusam. Kai mengambil kunci dari kantong _jeans_nya dan membuka gembok. Setelah pintu terbuka, Kai mempersilahkanku masuk terlebih dahulu.

Rumah Kai merupakan jenis rumah korea tradisional yang menggunakan kayu sebagai bahan utama bangunan. Pekarangannya cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah rumah sederhana. Terdapat sebatang pohon rindang dengan balai-balai dibawahnya. Kemudian beberapa baskom kecil di sebelah keran yang tak jauh dari pohon. Tempat menjemur pakaian berada di samping kananku, tepat saat aku memasuki gerbang rumah.

"Ayo masuk."

Kai membuka pintu rumah. Aku disambut dengan sebuah meja pendek dengan dua bantal tempat duduk berada di kanan dan kirinya dan ada juga sebuah lemari kecil dengan televisi yang tidak begitu besar diatasnya. Di pojok kiri ruangan terdapat dua pintu yang bertemu. Salah satunya pasti kamar Kai. Aku menolehkan kepala ke sebelah kanan dan terdapat dapur serta wastafel yang serangkai. Juga sebuah pintu yang kuduga pintu kamar mandi. Ternyata rumah Kai tidak se-kuno yang terlihat dari luar.

Kai masuk kedalam salah satu kamar, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa handuk dan pakaian.

"Aku ingin mandi. Kau masuk saja ke kamarku. Jika kau ingin berganti pakaian, kau bisa memakai pakaian yang sudah ku letakkan di atas meja belajar." Kata Kai sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku segera berjalan menuju kamar dan membuka pintunya.

"Ah, jadi seperti ini kamar seorang Kim Jongin..." gumamku saat memasuki kamar Kai. Lemari, meja belajar, rak buku dan kasur gulung tertata rapi di pinggiran kamar. Aku duduk bersandar pada dinding dan meluruskan kakiku. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang, namun aku tidak akan tidur sebelum mandi. Campuran antara bau asap rokok dan sedikit tumpahan minuman beralkohol yang melekat di tubuhku benar-benar tidak membuatku nyaman untuk tidur.

"Kau tidak mengganti bajumu? Apa bajuku terlalu besar untukmu?" Kai masuk kedalam kamar dengan heran beberapa menit kemudian. Ia memakai baju kaos berlengan panjang warna putih dan celana piyama berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya basah. Ini adalah salah satu 'wujud' Kai yang langka. Dia terlihat seperti seorang _dongsaeng _kali ini. Seorang adik yang lucu. Hahaha.

"Tidak. Hanya saja Aku juga butuh mandi, Kai-_ah_." Kataku bangkit dari lantai dan menarik handuk yang berada di lehernya. Aku juga mengambil sepasang pakaian yang ada diatas meja belajar dan bergegas masuk kamar mandi.

Sekitar 7 menit kemudian, setelah mandi dan berganti baju, aku menuju kamar Kai. Namun Kai tak ada di dalam kamar. Aku baru saja akan keluar, saat Kai masuk tergesa dan langsung mematikan lampu kamar.

"Ada apa?"

"_Ssstttt_!" Kai menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya sambil menatapku. Aku mengintip keluar kamar, dan lampu ruang tengah serta dapur juga padam. Rumah sangat gelap. Untung saja berkas-berkas cahaya lampu jalan yang lumayan tinggi menyelip masuk kedalam kamar, menembus kaca dan kain jendela. Aku kembali menatap Kai, menuntut sebuah alasan.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Jawab Kai singkat sembari menutup mulutnya yang tak henti menguap menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Gedoran yang begitu keras dan kasar terdengar dari arah pintu gerbang rumah.

"_YAKK_! KIM JONGIN! KELUAR KAU, BEDEBAH KECIL!" seseorang berteriak dari arah gerbang.

"_Hey_, Siapa itu? Apa dia gila? Dia bisa membangunkan satu kompleks!" Bisikku pada Kai.

"Sejenis _Dementor_." Jawab Kai dengan berbisik.

"_Huh_?"

"Kau pernah melihat film _Harry_ _Potter_? Mereka salah satu jenis dari _Dementor_, penghisap kebahagiaan."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"AKU TAHU, KAU BERADA DI DALAM, KIM JONGIN! KEPARAT!" teriakan kembali terdengar dengan gedoran pintu yang semakin keras. Tapi kali ini, suaranya lebih berat. Sudah bisa dipastikan, yang berada di depan gerbang saat ini lebih dari satu orang. "_YAKK_! KAU TAK BISA LARI LAGI!"

"_Aish_, _Holy_ _Shit_! Mereka benar-benar mengganggu waktu tidurku." Kai begumam. Dengan perlahan, Kai mengambil sebuah kasur gulung dan membentangkannya di lantai. Setelah itu, mengambil dua bantal dan meletakkannya diatas kasur. Ia juga mengambil sebuah selimut tebal dari atas lemarinya. Dengan santainya, ia berbaring diatas kasur dan menyelimuti dirinya. Sementara itu, orang-orang yang disebut Kai sebagai '_Dementor'_ belum menghentikan aksi mereka menggedor pintu gerbang. "_Hey_, kemari kau." Kai berbisik memandangku, dan menepuk dengan pelan bantal yang ada di sampingnya. Aku segera ikut berbaring dan masuk dalam selimut.

"Kau masih bisa tidur dalam situasi seperti ini? Hebat." Kataku heran.

"AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU WAKTU TIGA HARI! INI ADALAH PERINGATAN TERAKHIR, KIM JONGIN! KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA JIKA MELEWATKAN TIGA HARI INI! _FUCK_!" Setelah berteriak dengan keras, aku tahu, mereka secara bergantian menendangi gerbang rumah. Aku masih akan bertanya saat Kai menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak berhubungan dengan perjanjian. Yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini adalah tidur dengan tenang, tanpa menimbulkan suara. Aku yakin, mereka masih akan berjaga sampai esok pagi." Kai berbisik dengan mata terpejam.

"Sinting! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur dengan kegaduhan yang menggila diluar sana?" jawabku. Kai kemudian meletakkan kaki kanannya diatas kakiku. Kemudian, ia juga menarik tubuhku, memelukku layaknya seekor koala yang bergelantungan membelit pohon.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Kau sudah bisa tidur?" Tanya Kai lagi. Wajahku dan wajahnya sangat dekat, hampir bertemu.

"Aku tak yakin. Kurasa, kau malah membangunkan sesuatu yang lain..." Jawabku setengah bercanda. Kai terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna perkataanku. Setelah itu mendengus dan tersenyum remeh.

"Ah... Begitu ya... Kau pasti benar-benar menyukaiku." Ia melonggarkan pelukannya. Aku menguap dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Halo?"

"Aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemenmu."

"Benarkah? Kau telah selesai bekerja?"

"Ya. Dari setengah jam yang lalu aku memencet bel apartemenmu."

"Ah, maaf. Aku masih dijalan-"

"Masih lama?"

"_Hm_, sekitar 20 menit lagi, aku akan sampai."

"Atau aku pulang saja?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau masuk saja dulu. _Passwordnya_ 888888."

"Oke."

Kai memutuskan sambungan telefon. Ya, saat ini aku masih dalam perjalan ke apartemen. Aku baru saja menghadiri pembukaan _resort_ baru salah satu rekan bisnisku.

Tadi pagi, aku terbangun di rumah Kai. Anak itu, dia mengatakan tidak pernah jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. 'Tentu saja kau tak akan jatuh, karena tempat tidurmu hampir sama rata dengan lantai.' Kataku pagi itu, dan disambut dengan tawa menjengkelkan dari Kai. Dasar!

Orang-orang yang menggedor pintu gerbang Kai juga sudah tidak ada. Aku meninggalkan rumah Kai tengah hari, saat ia masih berkelut dengan tugas kuliahnya.

Aku sampai di apartemen kurang lebih 20 menit kemudian. Kai sudah berada di dalam apartemen, terbukti dari sepatunya yang berada di rak sepatu.

"Kai-_ah_!" Aku memanggilnya sembari melepaskan sepatuku. Namun tak ada jawaban. Apa anak itu sudah tidur?

Aku terus ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air mineral dan meminumnya. Apartemenku sangat sepi. Kai pasti benar-benar telah tertidur. Aku mengecek ruang tengah dan kamar mandi, namun Kai tidak ada di salah satu tempat itu. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum ku periksa adalah kamarku. Bisa di pastikan, Kai berada didalam.

Aku membuka pintu kamar. Kulihat Kai dengan posisi membelakangiku, berada di depan meja kerjaku.

"_Hey_, aku memanggilmu beberapa kali. Kau mengalami gangguan pendengaran, _huh_?" Kataku sembari menutup pintu. Kai berbalik, menatapku dengan pandangan dingin. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah map berwarna coklat dan beberapa lembar kertas. Kemudian, di tangan kanannya ia memegang setumpuk foto. Foto –fotonya yang diambil secara diam-diam. _Aish_, aku lupa menyimpannya. Map cokelat itu adalah hasil penyelidikan yang diberikan Baekhyun _hyung_ beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku pikir, Kai tidak akan memeriksa meja kerjaku, jadi aku meletakkan map itu begitu saja diatas meja. Aku yakin, Kai telah membaca sebagian besar dokumen dan berkas-berkas itu.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Kataku setelah menarik nafas panjang. Kai sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kau... Kau memata-mataiku?" Kai menekan suaranya di setiap kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, menahan amarah yang mungkin hampir membakar tenggorokannya. Genggamannya terhadap kertas-kertas dan map coklat semakin keras, sehingga bagian yang di pegangnya menjadi kusut. Dia kemudian melemparkan setumpuk fotonya ke wajahku dengan kasar. Foto-foto tersebut berhamburan jatuh ke lantai.

Mengingat Kai adalah seseorang yang sangat mengagungkan "Privasi", kejadian hari ini tak akan dilewatkannya begitu saja. Dia sangat marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Aku rindu kamu.

Thank's buat kamu yang udah review chapter kemaren *BigHug* Kalian yang terbaik.

Dan makasih banyak buat **LoveHyunFamily**, kamu sangat menarik perhatianku saat baca review chapter kemaren. Dari chapter 1-5, Kamu satu-satunya reviewer pertama yang bilang kangen sama akuh! :') :D *Walau aku tahu, kayaknya kamu modus aja deh* -_-"

Reviewers yang masih bertahan, masih bisa RnR?

Aku minta maaf, chapter kali ini mungkin jauh dari harapan kalian. Makin kesini, ff nya makin ga layak publish. Dan aku ngerasain banget. Sorry. :'(

Ga tau kenapa, ide menguap. Hilang. Dan aku mulai susah buat nerusin jalan ceritanya.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Kataku setelah menarik nafas panjang. Kai sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kau... Kau memata-mataiku?" Kai menekan suaranya di setiap kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, menahan amarah yang mungkin hampir membakar tenggorokannya. Genggamannya terhadap kertas-kertas dan map coklat semakin keras, sehingga bagian yang di pegangnya menjadi kusut. Dia kemudian melemparkan setumpuk fotonya ke wajahku dengan kasar. Foto-foto tersebut berhamburan jatuh ke lantai.

Mengingat Kai adalah seseorang yang sangat mengagungkan "Privasi", kejadian hari ini tak akan dilewatkannya begitu saja. Dia sangat marah.

* * *

**Dangerous Offer**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Warning: Typo(s), Kata-kata Kasar, Plot dan Ide masih dipikir sambil ngetik, Obrolan dewasa, OCC, kata-kata gak jelas dan gak pas bertebaran dimana-mana, DLL. Penulis baru, berantakan, harap maklum.**

**Disc: EXO belong to EXO-L**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_Chapter 7  
_**

* * *

Kai kemudian melemparkan setumpuk fotonya ke wajahku dengan kasar. Foto-foto itu berhamburan jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku tidak memata-mataimu, Kim Jongin. Dengar―"

"LALU KAU SEBUT APA INI?!"

"Bisakah kita duduk dan berbicara baik-baik?"

"Bicara baik-baik?" Kai menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum sinis kepadaku. "_Shut your fucking mouth up, bastard_!" Dengan Kasar, Kai merobek map coklat dan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Dengar. Aku memang mencari tahu sedikit tentangmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat memata-mataimu. Kau tiba-tiba datang menawarkan tubuhmu padaku. Kau pikir itu tidak aneh?"

"Kau mencari pembelaan?"

"AKU MENGATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!" Lama kelamaan, pertengkaran ini menyulut emosiku.

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYUKAI INI, DO KYUNGSOO. KAU MELEWATI BATAS! KAU PIKIR KAU BEBAS MENGUTAK-ATIK PRIVASIKU SETELAH KAU MEMBAYAR TUBUHKU?"

"AKU. TIDAK. MENGUTAK-ATIK. PRIVASIMU. BRENGSEK!"

"Aku mencoba untuk melunak kepadamu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku berpikir ratusan kali untuk membuat perjanjian denganmu, mencoba ratusan kali untuk mengenyahkan rasa jijikku pada orientasi seksualmu! Tapi apa ini?!"

Jijik? Aku sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya. Tapi, tak apa. Bukankah Kai sedari awal sudah seperti ini? Ucapannya terkadang membuatmu seperti tersengat serangga beracun.

"_Ah_― Jadi aku menjijikkan?"

"Ya. Kau, orientasi seksualmu, dan obsesimu terhadapku. Benar-benar menjijikkan dan membuatku muak!"

Bisa kurasakan darahku naik ke wajah dan sekitar telingaku. Aku tak menyangka, Kai adalah seseorang yang terlatih untuk mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan.

"Aku adalah orang yang menjijikkan untukmu, kan? _So_, dari sekian banyak orang, mengapa kau datang kepadaku?"

"Kau tidak bisa membaca raut wajahku saat datang kepadamu? Apa '_keterpaksaan'_ yang kutampilkan di wajahku tidak bisa kau lihat?"

Aku segera melayangkan kepalan tanganku pada wajahnya dan berhasil meninggalkan lecet di sudut kiri bibirnya. Aku kemudian menarik kerah bajunya, menatap matanya tajam.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau sedikit keterlaluan? Kau merasa terpaksa saat datang kepadaku?" Aku tertawa mengejek. "Sebaiknya kau bercermin, Kai-_ah_. Kau juga mendesakku saat datang pertama kali. Yang sangat tidak tahu malu disini adalah, Kau."

Kai mendorongku, sehingga genggamanku pada kerah bajunya terlepas. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan menantang, tidak sedikitpun merasa bersalah atas kata-katanya.

"Kau telah menerima uangku. Tapi, tidak sekalipun kau memberikan layanan seks kepadaku, seperti yang ada dalam perjanjian. Lalu sekarang, kau menuduhku mengganggu privasimu. Yang benar saja..."

"Aku baru tahu, yang ada di kepala seorang CEO perusahan besar sepertimu hanya berisi seks."

"Ya, aku hanya berpikir tentang seks saat melihatmu. Mengapa? Karena bagiku, kau hanyalah seseorang yang ku bayar untuk melakukan seks. Wajahmu, tubuhmu, sangat cocok menjadi budak seks bagiku." Aku menutup ucapanku dengan senyuman, puas saat melihat reaksi Kai. Sangat menarik. Bahunya yang bergerak naik turun tak beraturan menjadi bukti bahwa ia sedang mencoba untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Kau hanya membuatku semakin muak, Do Kyungsoo."

"_Tch_. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu sama sekali, Kim Jongin. Kau marah? Justru yang berhak marah disini adalah aku!" Aku tetap mempertahankan senyumanku.

Kai perlahan mengusap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya, hasil dari kepalan tangan kananku. Setelah itu, ia membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menjadi budak seksmu." Ia segera melemparkan kemejanya dan menarik tanganku, kemudian dengan kasar mendorong tubuhku ke tempat tidur.

"_Ah__―_ jadi kau tersadar dan mulai merasa tidak enak menerima uangku? Kau ingin melayaniku sekarang?" Aku mendecih melihatnya yang mulai menaiki tubuhku. Tak ada balasan yang terucap dari mulutnya. Ia melepaskan dasi dan membuka satu per satu kancing bajuku. Gerakannya terhenti saat aku menahan tangannya.

"Hentikan!" Aku merasakan tangannya bergetar menahan amarah. Ia juga mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Yang benar saja, ia akan melakukan seks dengan amarah yang siap meledak seperti itu? "Menyingkir dari tubuhku! Setelah semua yang kau ucapkan, aku tidak tertarik lagi denganmu." Aku mendorong tubuhnya ke samping. "Silahkan keluar dari apartemenku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta uangku kembali." aku bersiap untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Tetapi Kai menarik kembali tanganku, menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke tempat tidur.

Kai menindih tubuhku dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku, melumatnya dengan brutal. Aku seakan kehilangan diriku.

Seperti tak ada hari esok, kami saling memakan dengan kasar. Ia mengambil alih kendali atas diriku. Dan Aku... Aku tidak bisa menolaknya...

Hanya itu yang ku ingat.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Deringan telepon membangunkanku. Aku meraba meja, mencari letak Handphone yang berdering tidak sabaran.

"Halo?!" Suara Baekhyun _hyung_.

"_Hm_." Jawabku malas.

"Kau dimana?"

"Di apartemen"

"Di apartemen? Aku baru saja dari sana. Aku menekan bel berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak membukakan ku pintu."

"Mengapa kau tidak masuk saja? Kau tahu _password_ apartemenku."

"888888?"

"_Hm_."

"_Yakk_! Kau sama sekali belum menggantinya? Dasar bodoh! Perampok bisa saja masuk jika kau tidak mengubah _password-_mu!"

"Tak apa. Bahkan yang lebih berbahaya dari perampok, pernah masuk ke apartemenku."

"_Hah_? B-benarkah? Siapa? Mafia? _Assassin_?"

"Kau."

"_Ck_. Jangan merusak _mood_-ku hari ini."

"Salahmu. Mengapa kau menelponku pagi-pagi?"

"Pagi-pagi? Kau baru bangun ya? Ini hampir tengah hari, Dyo-_ah_!"

Aku memperhatikan jam weker di meja dekat kepalaku. 11:28 AM.

"_Ah_― maaf. Aku baru bangun."

"Kenapa baru bangun?"

"Aku tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit?"

"Hm."

"Sakit apa? Kau mau aku ke apartemenmu? "

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sedikit― kelelahan dan― kurang tidur. Kau tak perlu kesini. Kehadiranmu hanya membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing."

"_Aish_, brengsek!" Aku tertawa mendengar umpatan dari Baekhyun. "Kau yakin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Mungkin dengan tidur beberapa jam lagi akan membantu. Beritahu sekretarisku bahwa aku tidak bisa hadir hari ini."

"Baiklah. Telepon aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"_Hm_."

"Oke."

Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon lebih dulu. Aku mengecek _handphone_-ku. Tujuh belas panggilan dari Baekhyun _Hyung_, tujuh panggilan dari Irene ‒sekretarisku‒, dan terdapat tiga pesan. Dua diantaranya pesan dari Baekhyun _hyung_, dan yang lain dari Irene.

Dengan susah payah, aku mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur. Kai sudah tidak ada. Mungkin, dia memiliki kelas pagi tadi. Entahlah. Dia tidak menelfonku, tidak mengirimiku pesan, ataupun meninggalkan pesan. Dengan pertengkaran kami yang berujung pada seks keras tadi malam, wajar saja ia tidak akan berlama-lama tinggal bersamaku.

'_**Ya. Kau, orientasi seksualmu, dan obsesimu terhadapku. Benar-benar menjijikkan dan membuatku muak!'**_ Kata-kata Kai kembali terngiang di telingaku secara berulang, seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Jadi, begini ya akhirnya? Baiklah. Aku bisa mendapatkan puluhan orang yang seperti Kai diluar sana.

"_Ahh_, _Damn_ _it_!" bagian bawah tubuhku sangat sakit saat aku mencoba berjalan. "_SHIT_! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU KIM JONGIN!" Aku berteriak frustasi. Anak itu, apa dia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan lembut? Sial!

Dengan tertatih, aku berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Sembari mengisi _bathup_, aku melihat pantulan tubuhku dalam cermin. Sangat kacau. Bercak merah bekas gigitan terlihat jelas di leher, dada, perut, bahkan di paha. Beberapa diantaranya masih terasa perih. Bekas remasan tangan Kai di bahuku juga meninggalkan bekas dengan warna kebiruan yang samar. Apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam? Seks atau karate? Ini gila.

Aku menghabiskan sisa hari dengan bersantai di apartemen. Aku tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi Kai. Dan Kai juga sepertinya enggan untuk menghubungiku. Ya, walaupun aku masih berharap sedikit tentang itu. Menjelang malam, si berisik Baekhyun datang dan mengomeliku habis-habisan hanya karena _password_ apartemenku yang belum ku ganti. Mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu, dia adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang _ajjummha_ yang cerewet dan gila urusan. Aku tersenyum saat memikirkannya.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Dyo-_ah_!" Xiumin _hyung_ berseru dari pintu ketika mendapatiku duduk di sofa ruangannya.

"_Hyung_!" Aku menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Ia menyalamiku dan memelukku sesaat. Saat ini aku sedang berkunjung ke kantor _Heart Attack Entertaiment_. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menghubungi Xiumin _hyung_ untuk bertemu, tetapi karena jadwal kami berdua yang begitu padat sehingga aku baru bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. _Meeting_-ku tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang ku perkirakan sehingga menyita waktu lebih lama."

"Tidak apa, _hyung_. Aku mengerti."

"Kau mau minum apa? Aku akan menyuruh karyawanku mem―"

"_Ah__―_ tidak perlu hyung. Aku baru saja dari kaferia sebelum ke sini. Perutku sudah sangat penuh."

"Benarkah?"

"_Swear_!"

"_Hm_, baiklah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku cukup terkejut juga saat kau menghubungiku. Setelah proyek terakhir, kita tidak pernah bertemu."

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_. Dan‒ _wow_! Kau semakin tampan dari terakhir kali kita bertemu. Berapa orang gadis yang kau miliki saat ini, _hyung_?"

"_Hahaha_. Kau benar-benar pintar memuji, Dyo-_ah_. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan kapan-kapan. Segeralah kosongkan jadwalmu."

"Aku tidak memiliki maksud tertentu saat menyebutmu tampan, _hyung_. Tapi, karena kau sudah mengajakku, okelah. Tunggu saja telfon dariku, aku akan menagih traktiranmu."

Siang itu, aku dan Xiumin hyung mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari hal-hal sederhana seperti kesibukan kami berdua saat ini, keadaan perusahaan, peluang bisnis di pasar globalisasi, hingga membahas tentang perusahaan-perusahaan baru yang berpotensi menjadi saingan bisnis.

"Jadi, saat ini kau sedang membuka _Global Audition_ untuk menerima peserta _trainee_ dari negara lain?"

"Ya. Itu sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin setiap dua tahun."

"Begitu ya... _Ah_― _hyung_, aku ingin menanyakan tentang salah satu _trainee_ di perusahaanmu. Namanya Kai, kau kenal?"

"Kai? Kim Jongin?"

"Ya, Kim jongin. Dia _trainee_ di sini kan?"

"_Ah_, anak itu... _Hm_, dulu dia _trainee_ di sini. Tapi, karena ada sedikit masalah, dia mengundurkan diri. Ada apa? Kau mengenalnya juga?"

"Dia bukannya memiliki utang pada perusahaanmu?"

Xiumin _hyung_ yang tadinya sibuk melonggarkan dasinya segera menatapku lekat.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Apa orangtuanya juga pernah meminjam uang perusahaanmu?"

"Orang tuanya?"

"Ya. Orangtua Kai meminjam uang perusahaanku beberapa tahun lalu. _Hey_, kau bahkan belum menjawab satupun pertanyaanku. Kau mengenal Kai?"

"_Uh m_― Ya. Aku dan Kai lumayan― Dekat. Karena beberapa alasan, dia juga terlibat suatu perjanjian denganku."

"Sebuah bisnis?"

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itu. Tapi sudah berakhir. Mengenai utang Kai pada perusahaanmu, apa begitu banyak? Maksudku uang perusahaan yang ia pinjam..."

"Lumayan. Saat itu, aku belum menjadi CEO di perusahaan ini. Orang tua Kai meminjam sejumlah uang pada perusahaan untuk membangun bisnis konstruksi. Mereka menggunakan bakat Kai sebagai jaminan. Tapi, bisnis yang mereka rintis tidak berhasil dan mengalami kerugian yang besar. Orang tua Kai tidak dapat mengganti dana perusahaan yang telah diambilnya."

"Jadi?"

"Seperti yang ada dalam perjanjian, Kai harus membayar ganti rugi. Ia dipersiapkan untuk debut. Jika debutnya berhasil, uang penghasilannya akan digunakan untuk mengganti dana perusahaan. Awalnya, Kai sangat setuju. Namun, setelah kematian orangtuanya―"

"Orang tua Kai meninggal?"

"Kematian beruntun. Ayahnya meninggal karena mabuk saat mengemudi, dan ibunya karena overdosis obat tidur." Xiumin _hyung_ menarik napas dalam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia bunuh diri. Sejak itu, Kai sudah tidak memiliki semangat untuk berlatih. Perusahaan tidak ingin membuatnya terbebani, jadi aku tidak pernah membahas masalah utang orangtuanya. Tapi, dua tahun terakhir, dia selalu datang membayar utang keluarganya sedikit demi sedikit. Kata orang-orang, ia bekerja serawutan."

"Bukannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, anak buahmu datang menagih hutang di rumah Kai?"

"Hah? Anak buahku? _Hahahaha_. Apa aku seorang rentenir? Lagipula, utangnya sudah lunas."

"Jadi, yang datang saat itu bukan orang suruhanmu?"

"Perusahaanku bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumah Kai. Ia selalu berpindah-pindah."

"_Hm_... Begitu ya..."

"Jika kau memliki urusan yang sangat penting dengannya, aku bisa membantumu mencarinya."

"_Ah_, tidak perlu _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui beberapa hal saja tentang Kai."

"Oke. Hubungi saja aku jika kau memerlukan bantuanku."

"Baik _hyung_."

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Apa ini?" Aku bertanya pada Baekhyun _hyung_ saat ia dengan santainya masuk kedalam ruanganku tanpa permisi dan meletakkan amplop cokelat diatas mejaku. _Huft_! Baekhyun satu-satunya karyawan di perusahaanku yang tidak memperlakukanku sebagai seorang CEO.

"Kai. Orang suruhanku membawanya pagi ini ke ruanganku."

"Buang."

"Apa?"

"Didekat pintuku, ada tempat sampah. Kau bisa membuang amplop ini disana."

"_Hey_, _hey_― Tidakkah kau penasaran? Kai, dia―"

"Aku sama sekali tidak penasaran, _hyung_. Maaf, tapi sebaiknya _hyung_ segera keluar dari ruanganku. Aku masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang diberikan Irene. Dan ini juga masih jam kerja, Aku bisa saja memotong gajimu jika kau berkeliaran tidak jelas seperti ini."

"_Woooaah_! Kau benar-benar CEO rupanya? _Huuuu_~ CEO-ku sangat galak hari ini."

"_Hyung_, _Please_..."

"Oke, oke. Aku akan keluar. Pastikan untuk segera membuka amplop itu setelah aku keluar."

"_Hyung_―" Aku memanggil Baekhyun yang hampir keluar dari ruanganku.

"Apa lagi? Kau menyuruhku kelua―"

"Kau tidak perlu memata-matai Kai lagi."

"_Ck_. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kau dan Kai? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau dicampakkan?"

"_Yak_! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan se-serius itu dengan Kai."

"Benarkah? Sejak Kai tidak berkeliaran di sekitarmu, kau menjadi orang yang lebih kaku dan membosankan. Kau bahkan tidak pernah lagi mengajak wanita ke apartemenmu. Kai benar-benar hebat bisa menaklukkanmu. Apa kau begitu patah hati?"

"Kau tidak melihat layar komputer didepanku? Apa kau tidak pernah dilempar dengan ini sebelumnya?" Aku mengetuk-ngetuk layar LCD yang ada didepanku.

"Baik. Aku akan berhenti menyelidiki Kai sesuai dengan perintahmu, dan aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini. _Bye_."

Aku menarik napas panjang. Segera ku bawa amplop itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang terletak berdekatan dengan pintu masuk ruangan. Beberapa lembar foto menyembul keluar sebagian dari amplop. Aku menahan napas! Segera kuambil kembali amplop dan foto-foto tersebut yang telah bergabung dengan sampah-sampah kertas.

Foto-foto ini diambil disekitar kompleks rumah Kai. Aku sangat ingat, lorong sempit ini adalah jalan kecil menuju rumah Kai. Dan, Kai― di foto itu wajahnya memar kebiruan. Di beberapa foto yang lain, terlihat 4-5 orang berbadan kekar seperti _bodyguard_ sedang menarik kerah bajunya.

Aku hampir saja menghubungi nomor Kai. Tapi, ini bukan lagi menjadi urusanku kan?

'_**Ya. Kau, orientasi seksualmu, dan obsesimu terhadapku. Benar-benar menjijikkan dan membuatku muak!'**_

Aku membuang kembali foto beserta amplop itu kedalam tong sampah setelah kata-kata Kai pada malam itu terulang kembali didalam kepalaku.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Kau sudah melihatnya? Foto-foto yang dikirim. Kau sudah melihatnya?" Baekhyun _hyung_ mengambil tempat di depanku. Aku berada di _kaferia_ saat ini untuk makan siang.

"Ya."

"Ya?"

"Ya. Aku sudah melihatnya."

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa sebaiknya kita lapor pada polisi?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, _hyung_. Itu urusannya. Itu masalahnya. Aku tidak perlu terlibat."

"Kau yakin? Apa kau benar-benar telah melihat foto-foto itu, Dyo-_ah_?"

"Tidak ada yang special dari foto itu. Aku sudah membuangnya ke tong sampah setelah melihatnya. Jika kau memberiku foto Hyuna yang sedang tidak berbusana, mungkin aku akan menyimpannya."

"Dyo-_ah_, aku sangat serius kali ini."

"_Hyung_, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik lagi dengan urusan Kai. Urus saja tugas-tugas kantormu yang menumpuk itu."

"Tenang saja, aku selalu menyelesaikan tugasku tepat waktu. "

"Oh ya? Aku akan mengeceknya."

"Tapi, Dyo-_ah_, kau yakin akan membiarkan kejadian seperti itu begitu saja? Bagaimana jika beberapa hari kemudian, Kai menghilang atau terbunuh?"

"_Yak_!"

"Aku hanya memperkirakan kemungkinan terburuk. Bisa saja terjadi, kan? Sudah beberapa minggu Kai tidak bekerja di _Black_ _Pearl_. Aku selalu menanyakannya pada Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak tahu. Kai tidak pernah datang, sama sepertimu."

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering ke _Black_ _Pearl_. Tentu saja aku dekat dengan Chanyeol. Menurutmu, di _Black_ _Pearl_ aku akan mengobrol dengan siapa lagi jika bukan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan Chanyeol, kan?"

"Jika ku bilang kalau aku menyuka―"

"How dare you! Jangan menyentuhnya!"

"Sepertinya dia juga tertarik denganku. Apa kau cemburu?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merusak pikiran jernihnya. Cukup kau dan aku saja yang gila."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kai? Kau juga berusaha untuk merusak pikiran jernihnya."

"Berhenti mengaitkan segala sesuatu dengan Kai."

"Chanyeol selalu menanyakan tentang Kai setiap aku datang ke _Black_ _Pearl_. Dia mengira Kai bersamamu selama ini."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Terakhir kali Chanyeol melihat Kai selalu bersamamu jika berada di _Black_ _Pearl_."

"Katakan saja pada Chanyeol bahwa aku sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengan Kai."

"Kau akan menjadi tersangka utama jika Kai menghilang atau terbunuh. Kau pernah dekat dengannya, dan kau tahu bahwa Kai dihajar oleh beberapa orang berbadan besar. Ya, aku juga mengetahuinya, tapi yang memerintahkanku untuk memata-matainya adalah kau. Dan kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya."

"_Yak_! Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengarang novel _thriller_?"

"Sekali lagi, aku hanya memperkirakan kemungkinan terburuk. _Who_ _knows_?"

"_Aish_― _Hyung_, kau membuat selera makanku hilang." Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku menuju pintu keluar _kaferia_.

"_Hey_, Dyo-_ah_, kau mau kemana? Kau tidak makan siang?" Aku hanya melambaikan tangan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun _hyung_.

Tidak bisa ku pungkiri, kemungkinan terburuk versi Baekhyun _hyung_ benar-benar meracuniku sekarang. Dasar! Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun _hyung_ memiliki pemikiran menyeramkan seperti itu?

Ya, aku memang mengkhawatirkannya. Kai dengan mulut pedas dan keras kepalanya, orang-orang itu bisa saja menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Jangankan pria-pria berbadan besar seperti _gorilla_ itu, aku saja ‒yang bisa mengontrol emosi dengan baik‒ melayangkan bogem mentahku ke wajahnya saat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kai-ah..."

_**Tapi, bagaimanapun, aku belum bisa memaafkanmu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To Be Contiued? / Discontiued?**

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

**Aku minta maaf.** TT^TT

Aku minta maaf udah menelantarkan ff ini selama sebulan lebih. Maap banget. T-T

Ide datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya, Ouwoh~ Kejamnya Dikau~ Kejamnya Dikau padakuh~ *MalahNyanyi*

Chapter ini agak singkat dan penuh ketidakjelasan *KayakAuthornya*, jalan cerita kurang memuaskan dan mungkin jauh dari harapan para readers, lambat update, untuk semuanya kekurangan baik yg saya sadari ataupun yang nantinya akan kalian temuin, aku minta maaf banget.

Aku udah mulai susah buat mengilustrasikan sesuatu, udah mulai susah mendeskripsikan *DariDuluKaliYee* Jadi harap maklum kalo bahasanya amburadull -_-" Sebenernya sempat sih berpikir buat Discontiued aja (Maaf banget karna udah pernah berpikir kayak gini TT-TT), tapi aku baca review dari chapter 6, ternyata masih ada aja yang nungguin *MakasihBanyakMuacchhh*

Bulan kemarin aku sibuk konsultasi-revisi-konsultasi-revisi, jadi susah buat dapet ide. Di kepala aku yang melayang-layang cuman perbaikan dan kritikan galak dosen -_-" Author tambah stress jadinya. *Curhat* Sekarang, setelah berbulan-bulan konsultasi, akhirnya ACC juga. Alhamdulillah yah. Tapi yang jadi masalah, temen-temen aku ga mau seminar proposal bareng aku. Katanya takut sama Dosen Pembimbingku. Lha, trus gue kapan Seminarnya dong kalo lu pade kaga mau nemenin gue? Tega banget. Hikss *CurhatGajeLagi* #Abaikan

Jadi gini, ff ini tetap KaiSoo dengan Kai jadi Top dan D.O jadi suami gue *ehh* maksudnya jadi Bottom. Aku ga bisa ngebayangin D.O jadi SEME buat Kai. Oh, No! It's not my style. Sorry :) Yang menginginkan adegan NC, maaf yah, Windzhy Kazuma ga bisa bikin. udah beberapa kali coba, tapi ga dapet feel-nya. Jadi ff ini mau diturunin aja ratednya jadi T? Tapi ada bahasa-bahasa kasar sih, makanya aku jadiin rated M. Gimana dong?

Trus, aku mungkin bakal gulung tikar jadi Author kalo ff ini udah kurang peminatnya. Makanya Chapter ini adatulisan **To Be Continued? / Discontinued? **Hehehe. Tapi aku tetep jadi readers dan reviewers bagi karya-karya ff Author yang lain. :)

Thank's buat yang udah baca dan review chapter kemaren *BigHug* Gomawoo :* Makasih buat kritik, saran, dan semangatnya. Love you guys! :)

Dan aku minta maaf buat chapter kali ini yang mungkin kurang memuaskan. Mian TT-TT Untuk itu, kalo ada kritik dan saran yang membangun, bilang aja di kotak review yah.

So, Finally, Read and Review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Berhenti mengaitkan segala sesuatu dengan Kai."

"Chanyeol selalu menanyakan tentang Kai setiap aku datang ke _Black_ _Pearl_. Dia mengira Kai bersamamu selama ini."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Terakhir kali Chanyeol melihat Kai selalu bersamamu jika berada di _Black_ _Pearl_."

"Katakan saja pada Chanyeol bahwa aku sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengan Kai."

"Kau akan menjadi tersangka utama jika Kai menghilang atau terbunuh. Kau pernah dekat dengannya, dan kau tahu bahwa Kai dihajar oleh beberapa orang berbadan besar. Ya, aku juga mengetahuinya, tapi yang memerintahkanku untuk memata-matainya adalah kau. Dan kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya."

"_Yak_! Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengarang novel _thriller_?"

"Sekali lagi, aku hanya memperkirakan kemungkinan terburuk. _Who_ _knows_?"

"_Aish_― _Hyung_, kau membuat selera makanku hilang." Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku menuju pintu keluar _kaferia_.

"_Hey_, Dyo-_ah_, kau mau kemana? Kau tidak makan siang?" Aku hanya melambaikan tangan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun _hyung_.

Tidak bisa ku pungkiri, kemungkinan terburuk versi Baekhyun _hyung_ benar-benar meracuniku sekarang. Dasar! Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun _hyung_ memiliki pemikiran menyeramkan seperti itu?

Ya, aku memang mengkhawatirkannya. Kai dengan mulut pedas dan keras kepalanya, orang-orang itu bisa saja menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Jangankan pria-pria berbadan besar seperti _gorilla_ itu, aku saja ‒yang bisa mengontrol emosi dengan baik‒ melayangkan bogem mentahku ke wajahnya saat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kai-ah..."

_**Tapi, bagaimanapun, aku belum bisa memaafkanmu.**_

* * *

**Dangerous Offer**

**Created by.**

**Windzhy Kazuma**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo (Kim JongIn - Do Kyungsoo)  
**

**Warning: Typo(s), Kata-kata Kasar, Plot dan Ide masih dipikir sambil ngetik, Obrolan dewasa, OCC, kata-kata gak jelas dan gak pas bertebaran dimana-mana, DLL. Penulis baru, berantakan, harap maklum.**

**Disc: EXO belong to EXO-L**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_Chapter 8  
_**

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak hari itu, dimana aku mendapatkan foto terbaru Kai. Bohong jika aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan foto yang dikirim oleh orang suruhan Baekhyun _hyung_. Aku bisa saja bertingkah seolah tidak ambil pusing, tapi kata-kata Baekhyun selalu merusak konsentrasiku. Aku bahkan sangat sering mengecek _handphone_-ku. Tapi, tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan dari Kai.

Jika memang dia dalam keadaan sekarat atau sesuatu yang buruk, dia pasti akan menghubungiku, kan? _Hm_, bagaimana jika dia juga merasa gengsi untuk menelfonku? Sama sepertiku? Atau, apa aku sebaiknya menelfonnya duluan? _Ah_, yang benar saja. Dia seharusnya menghubungiku lebih dulu, karena dia membutuhkanku. Lagi pula, dia seharusnya minta maaf atas kata-katanya. Aku belum pernah mendapatkan penghinaan seperti itu dalam hidupku. Orang-orang bahkan berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatianku. Tapi dia? _Aish_, memikirkannya kembali membuatku kesal saja.

Dering telfon membuyarkan perdebatan didalam kepalaku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_-ku. Kim Jongin _calling_...

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Benar, kan? Aku memang telah memprediksi bahwa ia pasti akan menelfonku. Lihat! Apa kubilang! Aku satu-satunya orang yang akan ia hubungi.

"Ada apa?" Jawabku ketus saat menjawab panggilannya.

"Apa benar ini dengan Do Kyungsoo, CEO _EXO_ _Planet_ _Corp_.?" Tunggu― ini bukan suara si keras kepala, Kai.

"Ya. Dengan siapa saya berbicara? Bukankah ini nomor Kai?"

"_Ah_― anda benar-benar teman Kai rupanya. Saya dengan tidak sengaja menemukan kontak anda di daftar panggilan terakhir Kai."

"Dimana Kai?"

"Begini Do Kyung― maksud saya _Sajangnim_, teman anda yang bernama Kai ini telah membuat sedikit masalah. Kami bahkan telah berbulan-bulan mencari Kai, karena dia selalu berpindah tanpa memberitahu kepada kami posisinya."

"Apa masalah anda dengan Kai? Dimana Kai sekarang?"

"Kai ada disini, dirumahnya bersama kami. Dulu, ia menyewa sebuah apartemen di wilayah Seongdong, dan setelah ia tinggali beberapa bulan, ia kabur seenaknya tanpa membayar angsuran uang sewa. Kami sudah memperingatinya sejak kami menemukannya disini, tetapi tidak ada itikad baik dari Kai untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ya, terpaksa kami memakai cara kekerasan."

Oh, tentu saja. Kai dan masalah utang. Siapa lagi yang bisa dia andalkan selain aku?

"Berapa banyak yang belum dibayar Kai? Kirimkan saja nominal keseluruhannya beserta nomor rekening anda."

"A-anda ingin menggantikan Kai membayar uang sewa?"

"_Yeah_."

"Wah― Terima kasih banyak, _Sajangnim_. Saya akan mengirimnya segera. Terima kasih."

"_Hm_." Aku menutup telfon dan tersenyum kecut. Kai-_ah_, kau benar-benar cerdas. Menjadikanku alat untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu? Hebat.

Sesaat setelah menerima pesan dari nomor Kai, aku mentransfer sejumlah uang ke rekening yang tertera di layar ponselku. Bukankah aku sangat baik?

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Ada apa Irene?"

"Seseorang memanggil atas nama Hyun Sik dan ingin berbicara dengan anda."

"Hyun Sik?"

"Iya, _sajangnim_. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah salah satu teman Kim Jongin."

"_Ah_― sambungkan segera."

"Baik, _sajangnim_." Irene menghubungkan telfon dengan seseorang. Saat ini aku memakai telfon kantor.

"Halo, _sajangnim_! Saya adalah pemilik apartemen yang dulunya disewa oleh Kai, yang tadi siang berbicara dengan anda melalui nomor Kai."

"_Oh_― ada masalah apa lagi? Bukankah kau telah menerima―"

"Ya, _sajangnim_. Saya ingin berterima kasih sekali lagi kepada anda. _Waah_, Kai sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti anda. Saya juga minta maaf karena mengambil kartu nama anda di rumah Kai dan menelfon dengan seenaknya."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Masih ada yang ingin anda katakan, Hyun Sik-_ssi_? Jujur saja, saat ini saya agak sibuk."

"_Ah_― maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda, _sajangnim_. Tapi, apa anda sudah mengunjungi Kai?"

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebaiknya anda mengunjunginya. Saya dan anak buah saya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Kai seperti itu. Hanya saja, Kai sangat keras kepala dan selalu memberontak ketika saya berbicara secara baik-baik kepadanya tadi siang. Jadi, terpaksa anak buah saya memberikan beberapa pukulan― tapi, tidak begitu parah. Pada awalnya kami melakukannya sebagai peringatan untuk Kai, tetapi berhubung anda telah membayar utang Kai dengan lunas, jadi kedepannya kami tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan Kai."

"Apa?"

"Tenang saja, itu tidak separah yang anda bayangkan―"

"Saya akan melaporkan anda ke pihak kepolisian jika saya mendapati―"

"Untuk itu saya mewakili anak buah saya meminta maaf. Kai dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat kami meninggalkan rumah. Tapi, mungkin dengan kehadiran seorang teman bisa membantunya. Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda, _Sajangnim_. Selamat Sore." Orang itu menutup telfon secara sepihak.

"Halo? Halo? Sial." Aku menutup telfon dan mencoba menghubungi nomor Kai dengan _handphone_-ku.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kai tidak mengangkat telfonku. _Shit_!

Jam kerja beberapa menit lagi berakhir. Bagus. Aku bergegas mengambil kunci mobil, dan meluncur menuju rumah Kai. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai di kompleks perumahan Kai. Salahkan kemacetan jalan yang membludak, akibat jam kerja telah usai. Sebagian besar jalan dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil pegawai kantoran.

Aku menelusuri tanjakan kecil menuju rumah Kai. _Ugh_, untung saja udara dingin sedikit membantuku. Jika tidak, aku akan sampai dengan pakaian penuh keringat di rumah Kai.

"Kai! Kim Jongin! Apa kau ada didalam?" aku memukul pelan gerbang rumahnya. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba sekali lagi menghubungi nomor Kai, tetapi tidak diangkat. "Kai! Kim Jongin! Buka pintumu!" Suaraku kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Aku mulai berjalan di samping rumahnya, melompat-lompat kecil untuk mengecek keadaan dalam halaman rumah Kai. Tak banyak yang bisa kulihat, hanya lampu halaman rumahnya yang telah menyala. Disaat seperti ini, aku sangat berharap memiliki tubuh setinggi Chanyeol.

"_Yakk_! KIM JONGIN! BUKA PINTUMU!" Persetan dengan tetangga, aku berteriak dengan keras memanggil nama Kai sambil menggedor gerbangnya. Dan sekali lagi, aku harus menelan kekecewaan saat tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda pergerakan kehidupan dari dalam rumah Kai. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih lima menit, aku membalikkan badanku, bermaksud untuk pulang ke apartemenku. '_Bagaimana ini? Aku pulang begitu saja? Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengan bocah itu? Apa sebaiknya aku melapor pada polisi agar mereka datang? Setidaknya untuk mengecek rumah Kai..._'

Aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku dua kali, dan ku dengar derit engsel karatan pintu gerbang dari arah belakangku. Aku segera berbalik dan terdiam di tempat. Seseorang keluar dengan sangat perlahan, menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu gerbang yang hanya terbuka sedikit.

"K-Kai?" Aku membeo, sedikit _shock_ dengan yang kulihat. Lebam biru di pipi kanan dan goresan luka di rahang kirinya. Terdapat lecet kecil di dahi serta ujung kiri bibirnya. Dan, matanya... Kelopak mata kirinya membengkak, berwarna keunguan yang samar. Aku bertatapan dengannya. Lama. Sesaat kemudian dia berbalik, masuk kembali kedalam halaman rumahnya, dan membiarkan pintu gerbang terbuka setengah. '_Apa itu tadi? Wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan. Aku hampir berpikir dia bukan Kai_' Pikirku gila.

"Kau tidak Masuk?" Suara Kai yang sedikit serak terdengar dari balik gerbang.

"_Ah_― ya." Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang dan segera menutup serta menguncinya. Kai berjalan didepan, memunggungiku. Langkahnya kecil, sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia sedikit menyeret salah satu kakinya. Tangan kirinya memegang perpotongan lengan kanannya. Seperti dugaanku, dia ternyata benar-benar babak belur.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Kai tadi, aku telah berencana untuk bersikap kejam padanya. Bagaimanapun, kata-katanya beberapa waktu yang lalu masih meninggalkan dendam membara di pikiranku. Selain itu, dia juga membuatku repot-repot untuk menyelesaikan masalah utangnya. Aku akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membalas dendam dan berbuat semena-mena terhadap bocah angkuh ini. Tapi, dengan kondisi Kai saat ini... mana bisa aku melakukannya? Semua siasat yang telah ku susun dalam perjalanan sepertinya tidak akan terlaksana.

Aku mengikuti Kai dari belakang, tanpa ada keinginan untuk berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. Setelah memasuki rumah, ku lihat Kai berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka lemari es kecilnya, dan mengambil sekotak jus jambu, lalu menuangkannya kedalam dua buah gelas. Dengan seenak jidatku, aku duduk sambil menyelonjorkan kaki dan bersandar di dinding rumah tanpa permisi. Karena rumah Kai berjenis rumah tradisional, jadi tidak ada sofa di rumah ini. Hanya ada bantal untuk duduk dan meja kecil.

Sesaat kemudian, Kai datang dan meletakkan gelas-gelas tersebut di atas meja kecil di depanku. Ia juga ikut duduk disampingku dengan hati-hati, mengambil remote yang ada di bawah meja dan menyalakan Televisi. Dia mengganti-ganti _channel_ Televisi dan setelah itu berhenti pada sebuah tayangan acara musik. Kami menonton dalam diam.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telfon dariku?" aku bertanya beberapa menit kemudian, memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana ponselku." Suara Kai terdengar serak.

Kami kembali menonton dalam diam. Sesekali ku dengar ringisan kesakitan dari Kai saat ia menggeser atau menggerakkan salah satu kakinya. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan bahkan hingga acara musik didalam televisi telah mencapai sesi terakhir.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengambil jus jambu. Aku minum dengan melirik singkat ke arah Kai. Dan, Kai? Jangan ditanya. Pandangannya lurus memperhatikan layar Televisi. Aku tersenyum walau di didalam hati ku benar-benar kesal. Lucu juga, anak ini masih mati-matian mempertahankan keangkuhannya. Seakan harga dirinya adalah segalanya. Aku meletakkan kembali gelasku di atas meja.

"Terima Kasih." Kata Kai pelan dan serak, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Televisi. Senyumku diam-diam semakin lebar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentang kejadian hari ini." Kali ini Kai menatapku. Kelopak matanya yang membengkak keunguan hampir saja membuatku terbahak. "Aku akan berusaha menggantinya secepat mungkin."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Lalu, apa masih ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyaku sambil melipat tangan di dada, dan kembali menonton. Delapan detik yang lama, aku menunggu suaranya.

"**Aku... Minta maaf.**"

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku kembali.

"Tentang kejadian malam itu."

"Kejadian yang mana?"

"Kau lebih tahu. Aku yakin, sampai hari ini, kau masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Dan aku meminta maaf untuk itu."

"Mengapa kau baru meminta maaf?"

Aku mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari arah Kai, dia kehilangan kata-kata. Pertanyaan yang seolah menginterogasi dariku mungkin membuat kepalanya pusing. Biarkan saja.

"Kau tahu, kekesalanku sedikit menghilang ketika melihat wajahmu saat ini. Setidaknya, ada orang lain yang mewakiliku untuk menghajarmu." Sambungku saat tak ada jawaban dari Kai atas pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

"Kau sangat ingin menghajarku?"

"_Yeah_."

"Lakukan saja."

"Kau bisa berakhir di liang kubur."

"Kau tak akan membiarkannya."

_Huft_. _Binggo_. Aku menghela napas.

"_Shit_. Ya, aku memang tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku terlalu baik. Jika kau diposisiku, apa kau akan menghajarku?"

"Aku sudah pernah menghajarmu―" Kai meminum jusnya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "―di atas ranjang apartemenmu."

Aku hampir saja tersedak air liurku sendiri.

"Tapi, kau tahu, aku juga kewalahan saat pulang dari apartemenmu. Kau mencakar punggungku berkali-kali." Sambungnya.

"_Yeah_, itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan yang kau lakukan kepadaku. Yang kau lakukan saat itu, bukan seks. Itu kekerasan."

"Kau menyukainya." Kai melirikku, memamerkan senyum mengejeknya.

"Aku bukan _masokisme_ yang menyukai seks kasar."

"Bagaimanapun, kau menikmatinya karena aku yang melakukannya."

"Lalu, kau bangga?"

"Tidak juga." Jawabnya tersenyum tipis. Dan, tunggu― wajahnya berseri? _Heol_. Dasar bocah.

"_Ah_― kau pasti sangat bangga. Dimana kau mempelajarinya?"

"_Huh_? Apa?"

"Seks yang kau lakukan denganku. Dimana kau mempelajarinya? Dari buku? Video? Internet?"

"_What_?" Kai tidak mengerti. Aku tersenyum, menahan tawaku.

"Kai-_ah_, aku tahu '_itu'_ adalah pengalaman pertamamu."

"A-apa? Tuan sok tahu―"

"_Hey_, tidak perlu mengelak. Itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Kau bahkan memiliki partner yang luar biasa sepertiku saat melakukannya pertama kali." Aku melirik Kai, mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"Yang benar saja..."

"Kau tetap tidak ingin mengakuinya? Ini adalah sesuatu yang mudah diketahui, Kai-_ah_. Aku sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan ini." Aku memamerkan senyum kemenangan. Kai membuka bibirnya, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi, hanya berselang 2 detik, ia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Dia seakan sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ragu bahkan ada _sedikit_ kesan tidak percaya diri yang ku temukan didalam matanya.

"_One_ _night_ Stand sudah menjadi hal yang biasa sejak aku di bangku sekolah. Ibaratkan mata pelajaran, '_Seks'_ benar-benar sesuatu yang telah ku kuasai '_diluar kepala_'. Aku pernah beberapa kali memiliki partner _One_ _night_ _stand_ yang suka dengan seks kasar. Mereka sangat liar dan ganas. Kau memang _hot_, Kai-_ah_. Tapi, teknikmu― sangat monoton dan datar, hanya menyisakan kesan '_kasar'_. Itu saja. Persis seperti yang sering digambarkan di novel-novel dewasa―"

"Hentikan. Aku melakukannya dengan kasar karena aku sedang emosi. Lagipula, aku tidak menyuruhmu mengomentari itu."

"Aku perlu memberitahumu, agar nanti jika kau tidur dengan seseorang, kau tidak lagi melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

"Seks."

"Hhahaha. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghitungnya, Kai-_ah_? Tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi hampir setiap akhir pekan, aku terbangun dengan seorang wanita. Dan itu berlangsung mulai sejak SMA."

"... Baik, jika kau melakukannya disetiap akhir pekan, aku akan melakukannya setiap dua hari sekali, dengan wanita yang berbeda. Apa kau puas sekarang?"

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Kau yakin, tidak ingin ke rumah sakit?" Tanyaku. Segelas jus telah ku habiskan setelah perdebatan panjang tentang pengalaman seks pertama Kai yang telah dilakukannya denganku. _How Lucky me_!

"Ya."

"Tapi, wajahmu... _Ppfff_―" Aku menahan tawaku.

"Aku pikir ini lumayan. Aku terlalu bosan dengan wajah tampanku."

"Oh ya? Tak ada yang akan terpesona dengan wajah barumu."

"Kau tetap menyukaiku."

"Kau sangat percaya diri, Kai-_ah_."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau berlari ke rumahku? Kau bisa saja membiarkanku mati, kan?"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak sekejam itu. Jika kita bertukar posisi, apa kau akan membiarkanku dalam kondisi seperti itu?"

"**Aku****... Aku memilih untuk tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sedari awal.**"

"**Ah.****..**" Aku terdiam. "**Ah, begitu rupanya...**" _Damn_! Seharusnya, aku tidak pernah menanyakan ini.

"Kau begitu bodoh, mau saja terlibat dalam masalahku."

"Ya... Ya... Aku akan memperingatkan diriku bahwa ini yang terakhir." Aku meregangkan otot-ototku dan bersiap untuk berdiri. Tak terasa hampir 2 jam aku duduk bersama Kai. "Aku akan pulang."

"Kau tidak ingin tinggal?"

"Kau ingin aku tinggal?"

"Tidak. Hanya sekedar ramah-tamah, karena sejauh ini kau telah banyak membantuku." Kai berdiri dengan perlahan. Wajahnya seperti menahan sakit saat ia menggerakkan kakinya.

"_Aish_, Brengsek. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merengek memintamu untuk mengizinkanku tinggal."

"Baguslah. Aku menawarimu karena aku masih memiliki kontrak perjanjian denganmu dan―"

"Hahaha. Kai-_ah_, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Perjanjian kita sudah berakhir malam itu, kau lupa?" Aku menatapnya.

"Kau yakin? Jangan sampai kau menarik kembali perkataanmu di kemudian hari, dan setelah itu kau selalu mengekoriku." Kai menaikkan alisnya, melirikku dengan senyum sinis. Aku mendengus, membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku sangat yakin. Tenang saja, hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. _Ah_― mengenai kejadian hari ini, kau tidak perlu mengganti uang itu."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu, aku ini kejam. Aku benar-benar akan menganggapnya serius, Do Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, ini sangat menguntungkanku. Aku tidak memiliki uang sama sekali saat ini."

"Ya, aku tahu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah― perpisahan, mungkin? Setelah ini kau dan aku tidak akan bertemu. Aku yakin kau juga tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganku, kan?"

"... H_-Hm_."

"Kau pasti sangat senang."

"Menurutmu?"

"_Yeah_, Kau sangat senang." Aku berjalan ke dekat pintu dan memasang sepatuku. Kai mengikutiku dari belakang. "Setidaknya, kau sudah sedikit lebih bersahabat denganku. Selamat menikmati kebebasan. Aku pergi." Kataku sambil meninju dada bidangnya pelan.

"Hey! Jangan tertarik dengan seseorang sepertiku diluar sana. Jika tidak, kau akan kembali menyesal." Aku hampir mencapai gerbang saat dia berbicara.

"Itu urusanku." Balasku dengan suara agak keras, tanpa membalikkan badan ke arah Kai. "Orang sepertimu ataupun yang jauh lebih baik darimu, Aku bisa mendapatkannya hanya dengan menggunakan telunjukku."

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan kembali berjalan. Aku tidak akan menoleh kebelakang. Pesona Kai sangat kuat, bahkan bisa mengalahkan logikaku.**Bermain dengan Kai cukup sampai disini. Jika tidak, aku yang akan dipermainkan**.

Aku menutup gerbang.

Berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do Kyungsoo POV - END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

_**Merindukanku?**_

Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah setia baca dan review, mulai dari ff ini muncul hingga chapter 8 ini update. Kalo ga ada kalian, aku mungkin udah bener-bener gulung tikar jadi Author. Kalian kekuatanku, kalian yang terbaik. :') :* :) *BigHug*

Makasih buat saran, kritikan, masukan, dan sapaannya di kotak review. :)

Selamat datang juga buat new readers dan new reviewers. Jangan sungkan buat ngasih saran, kritikan yang membangun, dan ide-ide kalian di kotak review yah! Sekedar cuap-cuap ga jelas juga boleh kok :)

Makasih buat temen2 yang udah follow dan atau favorite Story Dangerous Offer serta Author Windzhy Kazuma yang serba ga jelas ini. _Gamsahamnida._ *Bungkuk90derajat*

_Well,_ sudut pandang (POV) Do Kyungsoo berakhir di chapter ini. Jadi, chapter depan (mudah-mudahan masih bisa lanjut. Wkwkwk) rencananya aku akan nyoba pake Kim Jongin POV. Jadi, yang bercerita sebagai "Aku" mulai chapter depan adalah Kai. Semoga aja kalian masih merindukan ff ini. :D

Aku bakal berusaha selesain urusan dan masalah2 di dunia "real" ku dengan cepat, jadi aku bisa balik ke dunia FFN dengan cepet juga. Doain yah :D

Dan semoga ide-ide segera muncul dikepalaku. Untuk bikin chapter pendek ini aja, aku mesti nyari dan nonton KaiSoo moment berhari-hari. Wkwkwk. #AuthorSableng

**_Finally, Post your opinion. Review, please._** ^^


	9. Chapter 9

"Setidaknya, kau sudah sedikit lebih bersahabat denganku. Selamat menikmati kebebasan. Aku pergi." Kataku sambil meninju dada bidangnya pelan.

"Hey! Jangan tertarik dengan seseorang sepertiku diluar sana. Jika tidak, kau akan kembali menyesal." Aku hampir mencapai gerbang saat dia berbicara.

"Itu urusanku." Balasku dengan suara agak keras, tanpa membalikkan badan ke arah Kai. "Orang sepertimu ataupun yang jauh lebih baik darimu, Aku bisa mendapatkannya hanya dengan menggunakan telunjukku."

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan kembali berjalan. Aku tidak akan menoleh kebelakang. Pesona Kai sangat kuat, bahkan bisa mengalahkan logikaku. **Bermain dengan Kai cukup sampai disini. Jika tidak, aku yang akan dipermainkan**.

Aku menutup gerbang.

Berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do Kyungsoo POV - END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dangerous Offer**

**Created by.**

**Windzhy Kazuma**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo (Kim JongIn - Do Kyungsoo)  
**

**Warning: Typo(s), Kata-kata Kasar, Plot dan Ide masih dipikir sambil ngetik, Obrolan dewasa, OCC, kata-kata gak jelas dan gak pas bertebaran dimana-mana, DLL. Penulis baru, berantakan, harap maklum.**

**Disc: EXO belong to EXO-L**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

**New POV**

**Kai / Kim Jongin POV**

* * *

Dia adalah pria gila. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu di _Black_ _Pearl_, ―salah satu _Night_ _Club_ di kota ini― tempatku bekerja. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, pertemuanku dengannya bisa membawaku dalam sebuah kesepakatan tawar-menawar. Penawaran berbahaya.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo, CEO _EXO_ _Planet_ _Corporation_. Aku pikir, dia seorang pria yang beruntung. Aku pernah membaca majalah yang membahas tentangnya. Dia termasuk sebagai salah satu pria paling diinginkan wanita Korea. Terlahir sebagai putra pengusaha kaya, cerdas dan berwajah tampan. Berkarisma, memiliki karir yang bagus dan sangat mapan di usia yang masih muda. Semua tentangnya hampir sempurna. Hampir.

Kau akan terkejut jika mengetahui sisi lain darinya.

Pertama, dia seorang _biseksual_. Kedua, dia tertarik denganku ―_yang adalah seorang pria_―. Ketiga, ketertarikannya sangat tidak biasa, karena dia bahkan tertarik padaku secara seksual. Dia menginginkan petualangan liar dari tempat tidurku, yang kau tahu ―_kami sama-sama PRIA_―.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

_See_? Betapa gilanya dia, kan? _He is absolutely totally Crazy!_

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sepupuku tersayang?"

"Sialan!" Aku langsung mengumpat dengan kasar saat melihatnya didepan pintu rumahku.

"Aku sangat tidak menyangka, kau bisa melunasinya. Semua utang-utang itu lunas pada tahun yang sama? Di tahun ini? _Wuah_, _Daebak_!" katanya berjalan dengan santai memasuki rumahku, tanpa melepas sepatunya. "Ku dengar, kau bekerja di sebuah bar? Apa kau menjual tubuhmu disana untuk membayar utang? Wah, Kim Jongin, bagaimana rasanya melakukan '_itu'_ dengan tante-tante girang?"

"Jika kau tidak memiliki urusan lain denganku, silahkan angkat kaki dari sini."

"_Wooooah_~ Hey, jangan galak-galak, Kai-_ah_. Kapan lagi kau akan mendapatkan kunjungan dari keluargamu? Jadi bersikap ramahlah denganku."

"Keluarga?" Aku mendengus kasar. "Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki saat ini adalah diriku sendiri."

"_Ah_― ya, aku lupa. Kau sudah lama di depak dari daftar keluarga Kim."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Hidup didalam lingkungan keluarga seperti itu, benar-benar sampah!"

"Tolol! Asal kau tahu, gara-gara keserakahan kedua orangtuamu, kita semua harus menanggung kekacauan yang mereka tinggalkan. Mengemudi saat mabuk, bunuh diri dengan obat tidur... Apa hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan orangtuamu? Kumpulan orang-orang bodoh dalam satu keluarga. Kau, dan kedua orangtua tololmu yang sudah mati."

Kesabaran yang mati-matian ku tahan sedari tadi, menguap tak bersisa saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Seperti seseorang yang kesetanan, aku berlari kearahnya, memegang kerah bajunya dan membenturkan badannya ke dinding rumahku. "Bajingan! Tarik kembali kata-katamu!" Aku menatap tajam matanya.

"Aku bilang, Kau, dan kedua orangtua tololmu yang sudah mat―"

Aku melepaskan bogem mentahku berkali-kali ke wajahnya yang menjengkelkan. Dia benar-benar cari mati mendatangi rumahku. Aku berhenti saat melihatnya terbatuk beberapa kali.

"_Yakk_! Sialan! Lihat saja, akan ku laporkan kau ke ibuku!" Dia menutup mulutnya sambil berbicara. Apa ada giginya yang lepas? _Haha_. Semoga saja.

"Laporkan saja, anak manja."

"Aku membawa pesan dari ibuku untuk menyuruhmu pulang. Tapi, setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku hari ini, aku tidak yakin kau akan mendapatkan sambutan hangat di keluarga besar."

"Yang benar saja... Setelah mengetahui bahwa semua utang telah ku lunasi, mereka ingin aku kembali? Luar biasa! Kau dan seluruh keluarga besar Kim, benar-benar keparat! Angkat kakimu segera dari sini! Jika tidak, aku akan membuat kau kehilangan semua gigimu, brengsek!"

"A-apa? Beraninya kau! _Yakk_! Lihat saja, akan ku laporkan kepada seluruh keluarga. Kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali dalam daftar keluarga Kim." Dia menendang pintu rumahku, dan berjalan keluar sambil menutup mulutnya.

"_YAKK_! _BASTARD_! _Go away, Kim __―__fucking__―__ Tao_!" Teriakku.

_Shit_! Aku tak habis pikir dengan orang-orang itu ―keluarga besar Kim―, apa yang mereka inginkan lagi dariku? Mereka telah mengambil semua yang ku punya. Semua peninggalan orangtuaku yang berharga telah mereka ambil. Aku juga sudah lama meninggalkan rumah dan memutuskan hubungan kekeluargaan. Mereka sangat terbebani dengan segala utang dan juga rasa malu akibat kematian orangtuaku. Itu sebabnya saat aku meninggalkan rumah, mereka tidak berusaha untuk mencariku.

Dan sekarang, ketika aku sudah melunasi semua utang orangtuaku yang tersisa, mereka ingin berbaik hati untuk menampungku kembali? _Holy_ _Shit_, kemana saja mereka saat aku terkatung-katung di jalanan dengan kejaran para rentenir? _What the hell_!

Aku segera membereskan kekacauan yang tersisa akibat kedatangan Tao. Aku harus cepat, karena aku memiliki kelas siang ini. Lebih dari dua minggu aku tidak mengikuti perkuliahan, akibat luka memar yang disebabkan oleh anak buah si brengsek _Hyun_ _Sik_. Orang itu, aku telah terbebas darinya. Dia tidak akan mengejar-ngejarku lagi. Semua utang telah ku lunasi. Aku cukup bekerja di _Black_ _Pearl_ untuk menutupi kebutuhan sehari-hari dan juga biaya kuliahku.

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku berangkat menuju _Halte_ _Bus_ terdekat yang akan membawaku ke kampus.

"Kai-_ah_!" begitu sampai di depan gerbang kampus, seseorang memanggil namaku dengan keras. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Sehun! Bagaimana kabarmu seminggu ini, _man_?" aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun, sesaat setelah ia mendapatiku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Gila! Kau bolos selama dua minggu! Kemana saja kau? Dan― _what's wrong with your face, huh_? Bekas luka dimana-mana."

"_You know_, seorang jagoan dengan wajah tampan sepertiku selalu memiliki musuh dimana-mana."

"Huh? Aku rasa dua minggu ini, kepalamu terbentur dengan sangat keras." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ya, Oh Sehun yang sedang berjalan disampingku ini adalah satu-satunya sahabat dekatku di kampus. Dengan jam kerjaku yang padat, tak banyak waktu yang bisa ku gunakan untuk mendapatkan teman nongkrong. Bahkan di kelasku saja, masih banyak siswa yang namanya tidak kuketahui. Apa aku dari planet lain?

"Hari ini ada mata kuliah umum mengenai manajemen bisnis pertunjukan. Ada tiga orang yang diperkirakan menjadi pemateri. Dan kau tahu, salah satunya adalah Sandara Park!" Kata Sehun dengan mata berbinar. Saat ini kami telah memasuki ruang perkuliahan untuk mata kuliah umum.

"Sandara Park? Benarkah?"

"Ya! Entah dengan pemateri yang lain. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya memperhatikan nama Sandara Park. Dan aku harap Sandara Park benar-benar akan menjadi pemateri siang ini. _Sa-rang-hae-yo San-da-ra! Sa-rang-hae-yo San-da-ra!"_

Aku membiarkan Oh Sehun mengoceh mengenai bagaimana cantiknya Sandara Park. Dia benar-benar _fanboy_ dari si _business_-_woman_, Sandara Park. Ocehannya terhenti saat semua mahasiswa telah duduk dengan rapi di dalam ruangan. Setelah itu kulihat, Mrs. Evelyn memberikan beberapa kalimat pembukaan untuk menyambut pemateri mata kuliah umum kali ini. Dan pemateri yang datang, bukanlah Sandara Park seperti yang diharapkan Oh Sehun. Dia seorang pria.

―Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"_Hey_, Do Kyungsoo _Sajangnim_." Aku berjalan di belakang Dyo, sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang dosen. Mata kuliah umum baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dyo menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan segera tersenyum tipis melihatku.

"Kim Jongin. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, _hm_?"

"Ini baru dua minggu sejak kau mengatakan tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi. _So_, apa yang kau lakukan di kampusku?" aku berbicara sambil berjalan beriringan.

"Korea itu kecil, Kai-_ah_. Kemungkinan bertemu dengan orang yang sama dalam dua minggu adalah hal yang memungkinkan."

"Jadi ini sebuah kebetulan?"

"Ya. Dan hari ini aku datang sebagai seseorang yang memberikan perkuliahan umum. Kau tahu kan, mata kuliah umum dap―"

"Kau? Di kampusku? Di angkatanku? Di kelasku? Sangat-sangat kebetulan."

"Manajemen bisnis pertunjukan adalah mata kuliah umum untuk mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Kau juga tahu kan, semua pemateri dari profesi yang sama, seorang _business-man_ atau _business-woman_. Aku hanya mengikuti instruksi dari pihak kampusmu, dan aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mahasiswa tingkat tiga."

"_Really? I think you stalking me again."_

Dyo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatapku. Seperti biasa, ia menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum.

"Kelasmu sudah berakhir hari ini? _Want to talk for a moment?_" Tawarnya.

Dan disinilah aku berada, _coffe shop_ tempat kerjaku dulu, dengan Dyo yang duduk di depanku. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku bisa sampai di tempat ini, karena aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku ingat, aku masuk kedalam mobil Dyo dengan tenang, dan kemudian sampai di tempat ini.

"Kai-_ah_, aku pernah menemuimu disini saat kau masih menjadi karyawan. Apa kau ingat?"

"_Yeah_, dan saat itu adalah hari dimana aku dipecat."

"Dan kau sangat marah saat melihatku, seakan aku yang membuatmu dipecat."

"Hari itu adalah hari sialku. Dan melihatmu dengan penawaran aneh yang tercetak jelas di wajahmu adalah satu paket teror bagiku." Aku mengaduk _cappucino_ yang ada di depanku. Sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Dyo hingga saat ini, entah berapa banyak kata-kata menyakitkan yang sudah aku lontarkan padanya.

Lima detik telah berlalu dan tak ada balasan darinya. Sial! Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Mengingat bahwa dia bukan lagi seseorang yang terlibat sebuah kontrak dengaku, seharusnya aku tidak perlu sekejam itu sekarang. Aku mengangkat wajahku, penasaran dengan ekspresinya. Dan yang aku lihat adalah Dyo sedang tersenyum tipis dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?"

"_Yeah_, Dulu... Kurasa."

"Sekarang?"

"Lebih baik."

"Kau semakin tenang dan lebih jinak padaku."

"Jinak? _Shit_! Aku bukan peliharaan." Dyo tertawa renyah mendengar umpatanku.

"Maksudku, kau lebih ramah. Jika aku kembali memberikan penawaran seperti sebelumnya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Yang benar saja..." Aku mendengus dan tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau kembali terpesona denganku?" sambungku.

"Apa kau ingin aku kembali terpesona denganmu?"

"Lupakan. Jadi kau sengaja, kan? Kedatanganmu ke kampusku, bukan sebuah kebetulan."

"Kai-_ah_..." Dyo memijit pelipisnya. "Aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Aku, sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengikutimu. Aku bukan seseorang yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu, apalagi mengganggu hari-hari tenangmu setelah perjanjian kita berakhir. Aku senang bertemu denganmu, sangat. Tapi ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan." Dyo menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku mendengar penjelasannya.

_Well_, kau tahu kan, saat aku masih terikat perjanjian dengannya, aku pernah menemukan setumpuk foto dan dokumen tentangku. Obsesinya tentangku benar-benar berbahaya.

"Baik. Jika kau tidak percaya, tidak apa-apa. Yang pasti aku tidak berniat untuk mengganggumu ataupun mengusik privasimu. Sama sekali tidak." Sambung Dyo. "Jika kau bertemu lagi denganku di lain kesempatan, dan itu sangat membuatmu kesal, kau cukup berjalan lurus saja. Anggap saja... kita adalah dua orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Aku juga tidak akan menyapamu. Aku―" Perkataan Dyo terputus saat ponsel di saku celananya berdering dengan tidak sabaran, menunggu Dyo mengangkatnya. "Halo?― Ya, ya.― Aku sedang berada di luar.― Ah, Ya. Suruh saja menunggu di ruanganku.― _Hm_. Ya." Dyo menekan salah satu tombol di ponselnya, dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku celananya.

"_Anyway_, aku harus pergi."

"Ya, aku juga. Sampai jumpa." Aku berdiri dari kursi lebih dulu, dan kemudian berjalan gontai sambil meminum sisa _cappucino_-ku.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat sebuah perpisahan yang baik dan damai? Jika kita bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan, kita benar-benar tidak akan bertegur sapa, dan masing-masing dari kita berperan menjadi orang asing."

Aku menarik salah satu ujung bibirku, tersenyum remeh. Aku segera membalikkan badanku, menatap Do Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan kursinya.

"Do Kyungsoo _Sajangnim_, kau harus mulai memerankan peranmu. Perpisahan yang baik dan damai?" Aku tertawa mengejek. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan oleh CEO EXO Planet ini? Kadang, dia sangat bodoh. "Kau pasti bercanda. Perpisahan tanpa meninggalkan kesan adalah hal terbaik jika kau ingin menjadi orang asing. _Aish_, benar-benar..." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar _Coffe_ _Shop_.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Akhir pekan. Aku telah sampai di depan pintu masuk _Black_ _Pearl_, sambil membawa tas gitar yang ada di punggungku. Hari ini adalah penampilan pertamaku setelah beberapa minggu menghilang. Tak ku sangka, ada sedikit kerinduan yang kurasakan untuk tempat ini.

"_Yo_! Chanyeol!" Aku duduk tepat di depan Chanyeol yang sedang serius mencampur minuman.

"Kai-_ah_!" Chanyeol berseru dengan keras saat mengangkat wajahnya. "_Yakk_! Dari mana saja kau, brengsek? Kemari kau! Akan ku patahkan lehermu!" Chanyeol hampir saja meraih leherku dengan tangannya yang panjang. Syukur saja, masih ada meja yang menyelamatkanku. Aku tertawa melihat kekesalan pada wajah Chanyeol.

"_Woah_, Tubuhku ini aset, Chanyeol-_ah_. Jika kau mematahkan leherku, sama saja kau menendangku kembali ke jalanan."

"Ya, ya. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula, itu semua salahmu! Apa-apaan kau?! Menghilang beberapa minggu tanpa mengabariku? Aku bersumpah benar-benar ingin mematahkan lehermu tadi."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan semua urusan-urusanku yang tidak begitu penting."

"_Hey_, tidak ada istilah 'merepotkan' untuk kau dan aku. Kau ini sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri, kau seharusnya memberitahuku jika terjadi sesuatu, keparat kecil!"

"Oke, oke. Baik, bos!" Aku mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku di depan wajahmu, seakan memohon ampun dari Chanyeol.

"Kau mau minum apa? Akan ku buatkan."

"Seperti biasa."

Chanyeol segera mecampur _vodka_ dengan beberapa jenis minuman, setelah itu menuangnya ke dalam gelas dan menyuguhkannya di depanku.

"Aku akan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan." Aku mengangkat gelas dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

"_Hey_, _slowly_ _boy_! Perlahan. Kau masih memiliki malam yang panjang." Chanyeol menghentikanku. "Pergilah menyetel gitarmu dahulu. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali kesini menghabiskan minumanmu." Chanyeol menarik gelasku yang setengahnya masih terisi.

"Oke." Aku beranjak dari kursi menuju panggung dengan bersenandung kecil. Belum terlalu banyak pengunjung. Aku datang sangat cepat hari ini.

Setelah menyetel gitar dan mengganti kostum, aku kembali ke meja bar. Sudah ada beberapa orang pengunjung yang ikut duduk di meja bar. Tapi Chanyeol telah dibantu oleh dua karyawan lainnya. Dengan otomatis, Chanyeol menyodorkan minumanku yang tersisa saat aku kembali duduk di depannya.

"_Thank's_." Aku meneguk sisa vodka yang ada didalam gelas sampai habis.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan_'nya'_?"

"Siapa?"

"Do Kyungsoo. Aku lihat beberapa minggu yang lalu, kau sering bersamanya."

"Do Kyungsoo..." Aku menyebut namanya dengan senyuman mengejek di wajahku. "Dia pria gila."

"_Yakk_! Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu! Dia sahabatku!"

"_Hahaha_. Maaf, maaf. Tapi dia benar-benar pria gila. Aku memang terlibat sebuah perjanjian dengannya. Tapi, kau tahu, dia bahkan memiliki semua informasi tentangku. Aku pernah menemukan setumpuk foto dan dokumen tentangku di kamarnya. _Crazy_, _right_?"

"Sudah sejauh itu ya... Berapa kali kau tidur dengannya?"

Aku terbatuk, tersedak dengan air liurku sendiri. Pertanyaan Chanyeol sangat diluar dugaanku.

"_Hyung_, W-_what_ _are you talking about_?"

"_Ah_― jadi kau benar-benar sudah tidur dengannya? Rupanya Dyo berhasil mendapatkanmu. Asal kau tahu, dia sangat tertarik denganmu." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. Sudah kuduga, bagaimanapun juga Dyo adalah sahabat karibnya.

"_Hyung_, aku masih suka dengan wanita. Aku masih suka dengan seseorang berdada besar. Terjebak dalam sebuah perjanjian dengannya adalah kesalahan besar yang pernah ku lakukan." aku bergidik.

"_Hey_, Kau pikir dia tidak menyukai wanita? Dyo adalah seorang _Cassanova_. Pengalamannya dengan wanita bahkan lebih banyak jika dibandingkan denganku apalagi denganmu. Dengar baik-baik Kai-ah, dia telah meniduri puluhan wanita sejak di bangku SMA. Dan kau tahu, tidak tanggung-tanggung, semua wanita-nya dari kalangan _elite_. Dia tidak perlu meminta, karena semua wanita akan datang dan memohon dengan sendirinya."

"Lalu? Kau berharap aku datang kepadanya dan memohon juga? Aku pikir kau bukan sekedar sahabatnya. Kau adalah fansnya!" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli. Chanyeol mempromosikan Dyo mati-matian kepadaku.

"Tapi... Kau... Kau benar-benar sudah pernah tidur dengannya?" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Menurutmu?" Aku menarik sudut bibirku, tersenyum misterius.

"_Woaahh_~ " Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Siapa yang menjadi pemegang kendali?"

"Menurutmu?" Aku semakin melebarkan senyumku.

"_Woaahh_~ Dasar kau keparat kecil!" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah gelas _wine_ dan mengelapnya sampai bersih. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?"

"A-apa?"

"Do Kyungsoo."

"_Hyung_! Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?"

"Tentu! Aku tidak pernah membayangkan seorang Do Kyungsoo menjadi― _Yeah_, yang aku tahu, dia adalah pria penakluk. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia ditaklukkan."

"Sahabatmu itu, dia... Sangat kasar. Bahkan mencakar punggungku berkali-kali malam itu."

"W-_what_?! _Seriously_?!" Seru Chanyeol dengan keras. Kali ini aku yang mengangkat bahu. Chanyeol hanya menganga tak percaya.

_Yeah_, dia memang mencakar punggungku bahkan berkali-kali. Tapi, penyebabnya bukan karena betapa luar biasanya aktivitas malam itu. Itu semua karena mulut besarku yang membakar emosinya. Dia bahkan meninju wajahku. Jujur saja, malam itu aku senang melihat ekspresi kemarahan di wajahnya.

Seorang Dyo yang tenang dengan senyuman ala _businessman_-nya itu sangat membosankan.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Sudah ku duga, ini akan terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia rencanakan? Jelas-jelas dia membuntutiku, kan? Seperti malam ini. Dengan senyumannya, ia duduk di tempat VIP dan sedang menatap ke arahku. Dia memang tidak menyapaku. Tapi, pandangannya... Sejak ia masuk dan duduk di dalam bar malam ini, ia tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

Apa dia sudah sinting karena aku?

Setelah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan _dance_ _floor_ semakin dipenuhi oleh pengunjung, aku berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebatang rokok yang menyala, siap untuk diisap.

"_So_, apa lagi sekarang? Kebetulan lagi?" Aku duduk santai di depannya sambil mengangkat salah satu kakiku untuk bertumpu di kakiku yang lain. Tak ada jawaban darinya. Ia hanya menatapku dengan senyuman. Saat tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mendekatkan rokok dengan bibirnya, aku dengan cepat merebut rokok itu dari tangannya, kemudian menghisapnya.

"Do Kyungsoo _sajangnim_..." Aku menyebut namanya sambil menggepulkan asap rokok tepat di depan wajahnya. "Sepertinya kau harus menemukan alasan yang lebih baik lagi kali ini."

"Aku pikir kita adalah dua orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Tapi kau menyebut namaku lebih dulu."

"Kau menatapku sejak kau masuk dalam bar. Itu sangat mengganggu."

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu merasa terganggu dan tidak perlu membalas tatapanku. Kau dan aku adalah orang asing."

"Siapapun akan merasa terganggu jika sedari tadi ditatap oleh orang asing, sepertimu." Jawabku ketus. Dyo tertawa sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Lalu aku harus melihat kemana, Kai-_ah_? Yang kau tempati adalah panggung. Jika itu yang kau permasalahkan, berarti kau harus melakukan protes juga ke pengunjung yang lain. Karena bukan hanya aku saja yang melihat ke arah panggung. Kau ini sangat lucu, Kai-_ah_." Dyo mengambil gelas yang berisi _koktail_ didepannya dan meneguknya.

_Damn_! Lucu? Memangnya aku sedang membuat sebuah lelucon? Aku baru saja ingin membalas perkataannya, saat seseorang datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Seorang wanita. Kira-kira berusia sekitar akhir 20.

"Kita melakukannya di apartemenmu?" Wanita itu bertanya pada Dyo. _Melakukannya_? _Apartemen_? Tunggu. Jangan-jangan―

"Pilihan ada padamu, Soojin _noona_. Tubuhku milikmu malam ini." Dyo menjawab pertanyaan wanita tadi, dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah padaku. Wajahnya datar, tak ada senyuman seperti sebelumnya.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, aku―

_Is this a joke?_

Sialan! Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan ini hal seperti ini. Apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba... Aku...

―_Cemburu_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

**Merindukanku?**

_Annyeonghaseyonggg!_ ^^

Sebenernya aku lumayan ragu gitu mau posting. Kan aku baru coba pake Kai POV nih. Nah, gimana Kai POV-nya? Enakan pake **Kai POV** atau **Kyungsoo POV**? Tolong jawab yah.

Mengenai isi dari chapter ini, terutama tentang mata kuliah umum itu, sebenernya aku cuma ngarang doang. Abis aku kuliahnya psikologi, bukan seni. Jadi maaf kalo ada _readers_ yang jurusan seni dan pas baca ff ini bawaannya: _Ige Mwoya?!_ :3 :D

_Well,_ aku minta maaf karena baru update lagi. Yang ga dapet _feel-nya_ saat baca atau udah rada lupa jalan cerita ff ini, monggo baca lagi chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Hehehe.

Makasih buat _readers_ dan _reviewers_ yang masih setia pantengin ff ini. Ai Lafyuu :* Jangan bosen-bosen yah. Apalagi katanya ada yang sampe promosiin ff ini ke temen. Wah, makasih banget. Aku jadi terhura *ehh* Terharu :') _Gomawonggg!_ :D

Buat _new readers_ dan _new reviewers, Welcome to the jungle!_ Wkwkwk :) Tetep _stay_ yah.

_Real life_ aku berjalan dengan, yah lumayan lah. *Menghembuskan nafas panjang* -_-"

Makasih buat semangat dan doa dari kalian. Aku pengen banget _fast update._ Pengeeeenn banget! Tapi, apa daya, masalah-masalah numpuk di _real life._ Bikin puyeng. Jadi susah dapet _feel_ buat nulis *Ciyeelah* Gitu deh kehidupan, ga semua bisa berjalan dengan mulus.

_Finally,_ aku minta maaf kalo chapter ini ga memuaskan, mengecewakan, atau jauh dari harapan. Makanya aku butuh kritik, saran ataupun masukan dari kalian.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. :* :)

**Read and Review, please. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

"Kita melakukannya di apartemenmu?" Wanita itu bertanya pada Dyo. _Melakukannya_? _Apartemen_? Tunggu. Jangan-jangan―

"Pilihan ada padamu, Soojin _noona_. Tubuhku milikmu malam ini." Dyo menjawab pertanyaan wanita tadi, dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah padaku. Wajahnya datar, tak ada senyuman seperti sebelumnya.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, aku―

_Is this a joke?_

Sialan! Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan ini hal seperti ini. Apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba... Aku...

―_Cemburu_?

* * *

**Dangerous Offer**

**Created by.**

**Windzhy Kazuma**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo (Kim JongIn - Do Kyungsoo)  
**

**Warning: Typo(s), Kata-kata Kasar, Plot dan Ide masih dipikir sambil ngetik, Obrolan dewasa, OCC, kata-kata gak jelas dan gak pas bertebaran dimana-mana, DLL. Penulis baru, berantakan, harap maklum.**

**Disc: EXO belong to EXO-L**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_Chapter 10  
_**

* * *

Aku rasa aku mulai sinting. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku saat ini, sehingga dengan tiba-tiba aku menarik tangan Dyo yang berjalan melewati kursiku, saat ia berniat untuk pergi bersama wanita yang bernama Soojin itu. Aku baru menyadari tindakanku beberapa detik yang lalu ketika Dyo juga terdiam tanpa kata di sampingku. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan Dyo yang seakan menelanjangiku.

Sial! Terlalu malu untuk mengangkat wajah, aku memilih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang entah saat ini menampilkan ekspresi apa. Tanganku masih mencengkram tangan kiri Dyo dengan kuat. Tapi, dia masih saja terdiam dan tidak berusaha untuk menolak cengkramanku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Dyo-_ah_?" suara Soojin menginterupsi.

"Soojin _noona_―" aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan Dyo kepadaku saat ia memanggil nama wanita itu.

"Ya?"

"Maaf _noona_, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya orang ini memiliki urusan denganku."

"―Ah. Sayang sekali..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mengajakmu, tapi aku sendiri yang membatalkannya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, _noona_. Aku akan menepati janjiku lain kali."

"Oke, _babe_. Tidak masalah. Jangan sungkan untuk menelfonku lagi."

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa."

"_Bye_."

Hingar bingar lampu disko dan suara dentuman musik tidak dapat ku rasakan lagi. Suasana Club yang semakin malam semakin panas, tak lagi kupedulikan. Konsentrasiku tertuju pada seseorang yang saat ini tangannya sedang ku cengkram, Do Kyungsoo. _Aish_, otakku benar-benar sedang korslet.

"Orang asing sedang menahan tangan orang asing lainnya." Dyo perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya, duduk berjongkok di depan kursiku sehingga saat ini aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum menggoda dan penuh percaya diri. "Mengapa kau menahanku?" Sambungnya.

Seakan tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata, aku melepas cengkramanku dan kemudian melipat tanganku ke dada.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Dyo-_ah_. Berdiri dan kembali duduk di tempatmu." Kataku. Dengan acuh tak acuh, Dyo berdiri dan duduk kembali di kursinya yang berada di depanku. "Chanyeol _hyung_ memintaku untuk menahanmu." Kataku berbohong.

_Damn_! Kebohongan apa lagi ini? Semua indraku bertindak diluar perintahku. Aku harap, Dyo tidak menyadari kepanikanku yang perlahan muncul.

"Chanyeol?" Dyo mengangkat alisnya, bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu? Temui Chanyeol dan tanyakan sendiri!" Aku yakin, kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar akan mematahkan leherku dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dyo mengambil gelas _koktail_ yang ada di depannya dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Setelah itu ia berdiri.

"Kemana lagi kau? "

"Chanyeol." Dyo membuka satu kancing kemejanya yang paling atas. "Aku memiliki janji malam ini. Jika urusanku dengan Chanyeol selesai, mungkin saja aku bisa melanjutkan pertemuanku dengan wanita tadi, Soojin."

"Dia― Kekasihmu?"

"Apa? Kekasih?" Dyo menahan tawa. "Aku bukan seseorang yang terlibat dalam hubungan seperti itu. Kai-_ah_, apa kau lupa? Sekarang adalah akhir pekan. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, kan? Aku '_melakukannya'_ setiap akhir pekan." Dyo memasang senyum sinisnya.

"Wah~ Do Kyungsoo _Sajangnim_―" Aku berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan. "Kau benar-benar tahu cara menghabiskan akhir pekan. _Good luck for your night_." Aku tersenyum mengejek, dan membalikkan badanku. Dia berbahaya. Aku harus menghindari orang ini, sebelum semua indra dan kinerja otakku mengkhianatiku serta membuat kekacauan baru.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kim Jongin?" aku baru akan melangkahkan kakiku saat Dyo kembali berbicara." Katamu, kau akan melakukannya sekali dalam dua hari. Tapi, aku tidak melihat satupun wanita didekatmu malam ini."

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya dengan detail. Apa aku harus memberimu semacam penghargaan karena sudah begitu peduli dengan malamku?" Aku tersenyum mengejek.

"Tentu."

"Kau masih tertarik denganku."

"_Yeah_."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Orang ini, dia masih tertarik denganku. Dan aku mendapati diriku kebingungan, apa aku harus merasa marah atau senang mendengarnya. _Fuck this shit_.

"Jadi―" Aku menyunggingkan senyum sombong. Walau bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh kehilangan diriku. "Apa kau menginginkan aku mengisi akhir pekanmu?"

"Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Jujur, aku masih menginginkannya. Sangat." Dyo membalas dengan senyuman. "Sayangnya, perjanjian kita telah berakhir dan aku tidak punya hak lagi untuk meminta hal seperti itu. Lagi pula, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan berurusan denganmu. Dan aku bukan seseorang yang suka mengingkar janji."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kecuali, jika kau yang memintanya. Jika kau yang menginginkanku."

"Bermimpi saja."

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak bermimpi tentangmu."

"Ah, ya. Aku tahu jenis mimpi apa itu."

Dyo hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mendahului ku pergi menuju arah meja bar, tempat Chanyeol sedang bekerja. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol-_ah_!"

"_Yo_, Dyo-_ah_! Bersama Kai lagi?"

"_Yeah_. Kebetulan." Dyo duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di depan meja bar. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"_Huh_?" Chanyeol memasang wajah kebingungan sambil meracik beberapa minuman.

"Cepatlah. Kau tahu, aku membatalkan janjiku malam ini dengan seorang wanita. Kai mengatakan bahwa kau ingin berbicara denganku."

"Aku?" Chanyeol segera menyerangku dengan tatapan bertanya. Gawat! Aku hanya menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal dan mencoba mengirimkan isyarat kepada Chanyeol untuk membantuku. "_Ah_― ya. Aku― Aku memang menyuruh Kai untuk menahanmu." Sambung Chanyeol dengan wajah masam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Dyo lagi.

"Silahkan memesan minuman yang kau suka. Aku mentraktirmu malam ini, man."

"Serius? Ada apa ini? Apa kau menang taruhan dengan seseorang?"

"_Hm_― tidak."

"Kau berhasil berkencan dengan seseorang?'

"_Hah_?"

"Siapa yang berhasil menaklukkanmu? Apa gadis lucu dan ceria seperti Nana?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada gadis."

"Jadi, dia seorang― pria?"

"TIDAK. Tidak dengan gadis dan juga tentang kencan."

"Lalu, tentang apa?"

"Akan ku ceritakan. Tapi tidak sekarang. Kau harus minum banyak hari ini. Aku mentraktir mu."

Chanyeol benar-benar kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan Dyo yang seakan menginterogasi. Ia kemudian meletakkan sebotol bir mahal beserta dua gelas lengkap dengan es batu di dalamnya.

"Baiklah. Akan ku habiskan" Dyo mengangkat bahu tak peduli, kemudian menuang bir itu kedalam gelas. "_Hey_, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin berdiri sepanjang malam disini?" tanya Dyo saat membalikkan kepalanya padaku.

Akhirnya, aku ikut minum menemani Dyo. Hanya saja...

Aneh. Tak ada obrolan.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"_Hey_! Do Kyungsoo!" Aku mencoba membangunkan Dyo yang saat ini tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di atas meja bar. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mencoba membangunkannya, tapi tidak ada respon yang berarti. Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sial! Dia benar-benar mabuk berat setelah menghabiskan beberapa botol bir sendirian. Untung saja aku masih waras untuk tidak mengikutinya.

"Antar dia pulang." Chanyeol menghampiriku dengan wajah galak.

"Aku? _Hey_~"

"Kau ingin aku yang mengantarnya? _Yakk_! Kau sudah membuatku berbohong. Dan ini semua ulahmu, kau harus membereskannya."

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Yeah, ini memang berawal dari kesalahanku. Tapi aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk minum banyak, kan? Aku baru saja ingin membuka mulutku untuk protes, saat Chanyeol menggeleng dan mempertahankan wajah galaknya.

"Aku akan memanggil taxi untuknya." Aku memberi tawaran solusi.

"_No_! Kau harus mengantarnya pulang. Dia seorang CEO. Nyawamu tidak sebanding dengannya."

"_What the fuck?! Hyung!_"

"Antar dia pulang. Kunci mobil ada di saku jasnya."

"Tapi―"

"Awas saja jika kau tak mengantarnya. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Pergi sana! _Huss__ Huss_" Chanyeol memotong perkataanku dan mengusirku dengan isyarat tangannya. Dasar!

Aku segera membawa Dyo keluar dari club setelah aku menemukan kunci mobilnya dengan setengah hati. Sialan! Karena kecerobohanku, aku harus berurusan dengan orang ini lagi. Dengan susah payah, aku membantu Dyo berjalan menuju arah parkiran, tempat mobilnya berada. Setelah Dyo tidur dengan nyaman didalam kursi mobil, aku mengambil alih kemudian melesat menuju apartemennya.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Penderitaanku tak sampai disitu saja, aku harus membopong Dyo masuk ke apartemennya. Untung saja, _passwordnya_ masih sama.

"_Hey_! Do _fucking_ Kyungsoo! Bangun! Kau sudah berada di apartemenmu. Apa kau menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu sampai di kamar? _Huh_? Kau sangat merepotkan." Aku tak berhenti mengeluh saat membuka pintu apartemen dan membawa Dyo masuk. Hampir saja aku menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan kasar, saat aku mendapati seseorang yang lain berada di dalam apartemen.

"K-Kai?"

"_Ah_― ya. Selamat malam." Aku berusaha membungkukkan badan, memberi salam perkenalan. Aku mengenalnya, Baekhyun. Ia beberapa kali terlihat di Club bersama Dyo dan Chanyeol. Aku rasa, dia juga kerabat dekat Dyo.

"Dyo?" Baekhyun menunjuk Dyo yang masih ku rangkul.

"Ya. Dia mabuk berat. Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya."

"_Hm_~ Aku mengerti." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa membawanya sampai ke kamar? Aku tidak tega membiarkannya tertidur di sofa. _Oh_, _ya_― Kamarnya disana." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu kamar. Aku tahu. Tentu saja, aku bahkan beberapa kali tidur di kamarnya.

"Baik." Aku membawa Dyo masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. "_Aish_... Kau seperti bayi besar saja kalau sedang mabuk. Kau senang, _huh_?" Aku bersungut-sungut sambil membuka sepatunya dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah membereskan penyebab kekacauan malam ini ―Dyo―, aku bergegas keluar dari kamar untuk pulang. Aku mendapati Baekhyun masih duduk di depan TV.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

"Ya." Jawabku. "_Hm_, aku juga ingin pamit pulang."

"_Hey_~ tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kau biasanya pulang lebih larut dari jam ini kan?"

"_Yeah_, tapi―"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin sedikit mengobrol denganmu. Duduklah sebentar, oke? Akan ku buatkan minuman. Kopi? Jus? _Wine_? _Hm_, susu?" Baekhyun berbicara tanpa jeda sembari bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku duduk dengan manis.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Tadi, aku sudah minum di Bar."

"_Orange juice. It's ok_?"

"Hm, ya." Jawabku setengah hati. Orang ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan untuk mengobrol denganku sebentar?" Baekhyun kembali dari dapur dan meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk diatas meja. "Ini tentang adik sepupuku. Dyo."

"Tentu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menginterogasimu, tapi... Kau― bagaimana hubunganmu saat ini dengan adik sepupuku? Sepertinya kau sudah sangat dekat dengan Dyo, kau bahkan tahu _password_ apartemennya."

"Tidak ada yang spesial, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Aku hanya kebetulan saja bertemu dengannya malam ini, dan Chanyeol _hyung_ memintaku untuk mengantar Dyo pulang saat ia mabuk berat. Dan, mengenai _password_ apartemen... Dulu aku beberapa kali datang ke apartemen ini."

"_Wooah_~ Benarkah? Dyo tak pernah menceritakannya padaku."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapinya dan segera meneguk jus jeruk yang ada di depanku.

"Kai-_ssi_, sebenarnya aku tahu mengenai kontrak yang kau jalani dengan Dyo."

_What the hell_. Aku meletakkan kembali gelasku dengan hati-hati.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau tahu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu yakin. Yang pasti, aku membantu Dyo untuk mendapatkan info tentangmu."

"_Ah_― jadi, Dyo menyuruhmu untuk memata-mataiku?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku yang menawarkan. Kau yang tiba-tiba menyetujui kontrak dengan Dyo sangat mencurigakan, jadi aku menawarkan bantuan untuk menyelidiki sedikit informasi tentangmu. Aku minta maaf jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Ya, Tidak masalah. Hanya saja―"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah berhenti memata-mataimu. Dyo menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Maksudku, kontrak yang kalian jalani― semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Aku sudah tidak terikat kontrak apapun dengan Dyo saat ini."

"_Hah_? Aku pikir kontrak itu untuk waktu yang lama, kan?"

"Dyo yang memutuskan kontrak."

"_HAH_? Benarkah? Dyo yang memutuskan kontrak?" Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kau bisa menanyakan sendiri pada Dyo, Baekhyun-_ssi_." Aku tersenyum singkat sambil melirik jam tanganku. Aku harus kabur. "Sepertinya sudah sangat larut. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Aku berdiri bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang? Sayang sekali. Masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan."

"Oh ya, sebelum kau pulang, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. _Yeah_, jika kau tak keberatan."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, respon refleks. "Bantuan?"

"Ya. Bisakah kau mendekati Dyo dengan suka rela?"

"Mendekati... Dyo?"

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Aku pulang dengan kepala yang penuh oleh ocehan Baekhyun. Dia berhasil menahanku sejam lebih lama di apartemen Dyo. _Yeah_, sepertinya aku harus membiasakannya mulai sekarang. Baekhyun-_hyung_. Dia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya "_hyung_". Dan dia meminta bantuan dariku untuk mendekati Dyo.

_Seriously? Me?_

Aku mengingat dengan sangat jelas inti dari semua ocehan Baekhyun _hyung_.

_**Jika kau mengira bahwa Dyo adalah seseorang yang kuat, blak-blakan dan penuh percaya diri, you're wrong. Dia sama sekali tidak sekuat itu, dan tidak se-percaya diri itu. Dia hampir selalu merasa ketakutan sepanjang hidupnya. **_

_**Tuntutan untuk terus menjadi anak baik dan sempurna mengambil masa kecilnya. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dewasa yang hanya memikirkan harta, jabatan dan keuntungan membuatnya menjadi anak yang tak tahu cara untuk berinteraksi dengan sebayanya. Tidak memiliki teman, kesepian dan tertekan. Dan puncaknya saat ia remaja. Dia meledak, melakukan pemberontakan. Untung saja ia berteman dengan Chanyeol.**_

_**Chanyeol dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemberontakan yang dilakukannya jika aku tidak ada. Kau tahu apa jenis pemberontakan yang ia lakukan pertama kali? **_

―_**Bunuh diri. Dia melakukan konsultasi kejiwaan beberapa kali. Hal ini juga sangat rahasia. Aku pikir, setelah kejadian itu, Ayah Dyo akan memberikan sedikit kelonggaran padanya untuk menarik nafas. Tapi... Entahlah, aku benar-benar heran.**_

_**Bukan tidak mungkin jika keinginannya yang satu ini dapat terulang kembali. Who knows? Dyo sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar panik saat akan dipindahtugaskan ke London. Bayangkan saja, dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya, bahkan Ayahnya sekalipun. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Ayah memperlakukan anaknya seperti sebuah robot? Sinting. Aku bahkan mendapatkan larangan untuk menghubunginya. Dan Dyo sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini. Setelah 2 tahun bertahan tanpa menghubunginya, akhirnya aku mendapat ijin untuk menelfonnya. Itupun dengan rengekan kepada ayahku untukmembantuku berbicara dengan paman **__**―**__**ayah Dyo**__**―**__**. See? Orang-orang disekeliling Dyo, mengerikan, bukan? **_

_**Kadang, dia memiliki banyak permasalahan yang tidak diungkapkan. Itu dapat memacu stress muncul kembali. Dia tidak boleh memendam dan menyembunyikan pikiran rumitnya terlalu lama. Aku menceritakan semua ini padamu, karena saat ini kau satu-satunya orang diluar aku dan Chanyeol yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Aku pikir dia mempercayaimu, sejauh ini. Itu berarti, aku juga memberikan kepercayaan yang sama padamu. Sangat susah untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Dyo. Dia sangat pemilih. Untuk itu, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Paling tidak, kau harus menjadi teman minum atau mengobrol Dyo.**_

_**Kau bisa, kan?**_

Dan aku juga mengingat dengan sangat jelas, aku menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun _hyung_ dengan anggukan. Sinting.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupan Dyo bisa se-sinetron ini. Yang benar saja, hal ini muncul di sinetron saja, kan? Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Pahlawan kesiangan, huh?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

_Anyyeonghaseongg_! Merindukanku?

AKU MINTA MAAF, AKU TAHU INI UDAH TELAT BANGET. Hehehe. :D Aku beneran super sibuk di _real life_. Suer! Sekeluarga udah pada nagih janji wisudanya aku, padahal skripsi aja belum kelar-kelar. Mana dosennya "_Mrs. Perfec_t" lagi. Disuruh ganti ini, ganti itu, tambahin ini, tambahin itu. _Seriously_, itu Skripsi atau telur dadar? ***Curcol***

_Well_, chapter ini lumayan pendek, sependek rok mininya _girl_ _band_ Korea. Tapi, ini beneran aku buat dengan susah payah, dengan mencari-cari waktu yang berkualitas untuk membuatnya. Walau hasilnya mungkin jauh dari kata "Lumayan" sekalipun, aku harap kalian bisa memaklumi dan minimal bisa ngasih senyumanlah setelah selesai baca. Semoga bisa ninggalin kesan "_**ada manis-manisnya gitu**_" di hati kalian :')

FF ini akan tetep lanjut, walaupun mungkin rada ngaret (Doain aja semoga kedepannya ga ngaret gini). Makasih banget yang tetep setia nunggu dan baca, _readers_ dan _reviewers_ dan _followers_ dan _favoriters_, semuanya deh #BahasanyaMen

Tanpa kalian, bisa saja ff ini udah tewas alias _Discontinued_ dari kemarin-kemarin. Makasih yang udah _review_ chapter kemarin. Jangan bosen _review_ yah. :* Dan makasih buat yang udah ngirim pesan galau buat aku, nyuruh cepet-cepet update. Jujur, aku senyum-senyum sendiri pas baca. Ternyata, rasanya jadi Author kayak gini yah?! :D

_Finally_, aku minta maaf kalo chapter ini ga memuaskan, mengecewakan, atau jauh dari harapan. Makanya aku butuh kritik, saran ataupun masukan dari kalian.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Read and Review, please. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kau bisa, kan?**_

Dan aku juga mengingat dengan sangat jelas, aku menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun _hyung_ dengan anggukan. Sinting.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupan Dyo bisa se-sinetron ini. Yang benar saja, hal ini muncul di sinetron saja, kan? Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Pahlawan kesiangan, huh?

* * *

**Dangerous Offer**

**Created by.**

**Windzhy Kazuma**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo (Kim JongIn - Do Kyungsoo)  
**

**Warning: Typo(s), Kata-kata Kasar, Plot dan Ide masih dipikir sambil ngetik, Obrolan dewasa, OCC, kata-kata gak jelas dan gak pas bertebaran dimana-mana, DLL. Penulis baru, berantakan, harap maklum.**

**Disc: EXO belong to EXO-L**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

"Itu terlalu jauh, Baekhyun _hyung_. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, Dyo terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa ada tambahan orang disekelilingnya."

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu, Kai-_ah_. Saat ini semua terlihat stabil. Tapi nanti... Siapa yang tahu?"

"Rencanamu terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak bisa."

"Pertimbangkan kembali―"

"Dengan menjadikanku asistenmu? Itu terlihat lebih mencurigakan, baik untuk orang-orang kantor atau untuk Dyo sekalipun."

"Kau sebentar lagi lulus, kan? Ini menguntungkan kedua belah pihak, kau dan aku. Kau tidak akan repot untuk mencari pekerjaan. Kau bahkan bisa belajar mulai dari sekarang."

"Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang di kantormu? Selama menjalani kontrak, aku sangat sering menemani Dyo di ruangannya. Beberapa karyawan akan mengenali wajahku. Pria dengan ransel, celana jeans robek, dan sepatu kets lusuh."

"Ya, aku tahu. So? _What's wrong_? Aku tidak mengerti. Pikiranmu terlalu rumit."

"Intinya aku tidak bisa, hyung. Akan semakin banyak kesalahpahaman yang akan muncul―"

"Mungkin aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang akan menawarimu sebuah posisi di perusahaan." Baekhyun memelankan suaranya, terdengar sangat serius.

"_Huh_?"

"Kau, sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang mulai memperhatikanmu. _Aish_, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan ini."

"_Huh_? Aku? Untuk apa?"

"Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat saham. Aku yakin, orang-orang yang kontra dengan Dyo sedang mencari cara untuk menjatuhkan Dyo dari posisinya saat ini. Mungkin, kau akan direkrut untuk masuk dalam tim mereka? Mungkin."

"_Hey_~ yang benar saja, _hyung_. Pikiranmu terlalu jauh. Aku tidakmengenal mereka sejauh itu. Biarkan saja seperti ini, aku akan tetap membantumu sebisaku. Tetapi tidak dengan menjadikanku asistenmu."

"Kai-_ah_, kau tahu "_gangster_" kan? Yeah, kau memiliki banyak pengalaman dikejar-kejar oleh _gangster_. Tapi, yang dihadapi Dyo bukanlah _gangster_. Orang-orang disekitar Dyo setingkat dengan _Mafia_. _MA-FI-AA_!"

Aku menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telingaku. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya Baekhyun _hyung_ menelfonku hari ini. Sejak tiga minggu yang lalu dia tidak pernah absen menemuiku, merengek untuk menjadikanku asistennya. Di _club_ malam, rumah, bahkan kampusku ia kunjungi. Dan entah bagaimana alurnya, aku semakin akrab dengan Baekhyun, seperti telah berteman sejak lama.

"Oke. Akan ku pikirkan lagi. _Hyung_, kelasku akan segera dimulai. Hubungi aku nanti."

"_Yakk_! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"_Hyung_, _please_. Kau benar-benar menerorku hari ini."

"Baik. Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Dan kau sudah harus memiliki keputusan. Dan keputusannya adalah '_Kau harus setuju'_. Sampai jumpa, Kai-_ah_."

"Tapi _Hyung_― Halo? Baekhyun _hyung_? _Aish_!"

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"_Hyung_, aku benar-benar akan sangat marah jika kau selalu memaksaku bertemu seperti ini."

"_Hey_~ bocah, santai. _Okey_?! Lagi pula, tidak ada ruginya juga kan? Kau mendapat makan siang gratis dariku selama tiga minggu ini."

Sore ini aku dan Baekhyun _hyung_ berada di _coffe_ _shop_ yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kampusku. Ia datang menjemputku di kampus. Ternyata, dia sama gilanya dengan Dyo. Jika menginginkan sesuatu, dia akan sangat gigih, melakukan berbagai cara agar keinginannya bisa terwujud.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa, kan?"

"_Hyung_― aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa―"

"Kai-_ah_, aku benar-benar mengandalkanmu kali ini."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, _hyung_."

"Aku benar-benar mengandalkanmu, Kai-_ah_."

Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Aku rasa, kehadiranku akan membuat Dyo kurang nyaman."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baekhyun. Aku dan Dyo pernah terlibat dalam suatu kontrak yang '_tidak biasa_'―"

"Kau tenang saja. Dyo masih tergila-gila denganmu."

"Tergila-gila apanya? Dia sepertinya sangat ingin menghindariku sekarang."

"Kai-_ah_, kau pikir Dyo itu seorang wanita pemalu dan akan merasa tidak nyaman? Kau pikir, dengan berakhirnya kontrak '_tidak biasa'_-mu dengannya, akan membuat Dyo menjadi orang yang canggung? Yang benar saja~" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menyeruput _ice_ _coffe_-nya. "Asal kau tahu, dia itu seorang _Cassanova_. Jauh sebelum bertemu denganmu, dia meniduri begitu banyak wanita dengan tidak tahu malu."

Aku mengusap keningku. Ya, ya. Aku tahu tentang itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga...

"_Hmm_, baiklah― akan ku pikirkan sekali lagi." Jawabku.

"_Yakk_! Kau sudah terlalu lama berpikir! "

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" Beradu argumen dengan Baekhyun hanya akan membuatku ikut sinting.

"Kau cukup mengiyakan permintaanku, dan datanglah dengan pakaian rapi ke kantorku besok. Kau tidak punya jadwal kuliah besok, kan?"

"Kau― _Wah_~ kau bahkan menghapal jadwal kuliahku?! Benar-benar..."

"Aku hebat, kan?"

"Kau bangga?"

"_Hm_." Baekhyun _hyung_ tersenyum sambil memasang simbol V dengan dua jarinya.

"_Hyung_, jika aku jadi asistenmu, apa yang akan aku kerjakan?"

"Jika perusahaan akan mengeluarkan atau memperkenalkan produk baru pada publik, kita mengurus dan menyusun pengadaan _launching_-nya. Ya, hal-hal seperti itu."

Aku kembali mengingat-ingat setiap mata kuliah yang telah kulewati. Apa ada yang berhubungan dengan pengadaan _launching_ produk?

"Urat-urat di kepalamu akan mencuat satu per satu jika kau berpikir keras seperti itu Kai-_ah_. Kau tenang saja, aku yang akan langsung mengajarimu nantinya. Yang penting, kau setuju dulu. Apa kau tidak bosan mendengar rengekanku selama tiga minggu?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah..."

"Kau Setuju? _Assa_!"

"Asal kau tahu, aku setuju karena aku sangat-sangat terganggu dengan terorrmu."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kai-_ah_. Jangan lupa, besok kau harus datang ke kantorku dengan pakaian rapi. _Ah_― Aku penasaran, bagaimana reaksi Dyo saat melihatmu besok." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang bersemangat tentang ini, _hyung_." Kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

"_Hm_."

Aku meregangkan tubuhku. Ini baru beberapa jam saja setelah aku menjadi asisten Baekhyun _hyung_. Tapi, tugas-tugas yang harus ku kerjakan sebanding dengan tugas kuliah selama setahun. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi ini benar-benar Gila! Lebih baik aku berhenti dan bekerja _club_ saja.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri kan, Kai-_ah_?"

"_Woah_! Kau juga sudah bisa membaca pikiran, _hyung_? Aku baru saja berpikir untuk berhenti."

"_Yakk_!" Baekhyun memukul kepalaku dengan tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Kau baru saja bekerja selama 6 jam Kai-_ah_. Aku baru tahu, kau orang yang sangat mudah menyerah."

"_Hyung_, pekerjaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak cocok denganku. Duduk diam di depan komputer dengan tumpukan kertas... _Really, it's not my style_."

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa, Kai-_ah_."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari layar monitor komputer.

"_Hyung_..."

"_Hm_?"

"Apa Dyo tidak datang bekerja hari ini?"

"_Ah_― pantas saja kau selalu melirik keluar. Ternyata, kau mencari seseorang?"

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_. Aku... hanya penasaran saja."

"Hanya penasaran? Kau _ . .NYA_."

Merindukan?... Mungkinkah hal seperti itu bisa terjadi dengan seseorang sepertiku? _Pffftt__―_Memikirkan hal semacam itu membuatku bergidik.

"Lupakan pertanyaanku barusan―"

"Dyo itu CEO. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan keluar dari ruangannya."

"_Ah_... Benar juga."

"Sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo, aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai perayaan hari pertamamu menjadi pekerja kantoran."

"Oke. _Hyung_ pergi saja duluan. Aku ke toilet sebentar."

"Baik. Aku tunggu di kaferia."

Setelah Baekhyun _hyung_ pergi, aku kembali meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku, dan segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju toilet.

Ruang kerja Baekhyun _hyung_ berada di lantai 3, sama dengan Dyo. Hanya saja, ruangan Dyo terletak agak jauh di bagian barat gedung. Setelah keluar dari toilet, aku berjalan agak cepat menuju arah kaferia. Saat aku tiba di _lobi_ yang berada di lantai dasar, aku melihatnya. Dia berjalan melewati pintu utama sembari memegang 1 cup kopi dan matanya tidak beralih dari layar _tab_ yang ada di tangannya. Dia― _Do_ _Kyungsoo_.

Aku menghitung setiap langkahku dalam hati. Jarakku semakin dekat, dan wajahnya semakin jelas. Wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya, rambutnya juga lebih panjang.

Ada apa dengan wajahnya? Apa selama ini dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia tidak melihatku? Apa aku harus menyapanya? Apa yang harus kukatakan jika dia melihatku? _Ah_, sial! Berbagai pertanyaan muncul sekaligus dalam otakku. Tersisa beberapa langkah lagi dan perdebatan didalam otakku belum terselesaikan, hingga...

_Pass_. Dyo― _melewatiku_.

"Do Kyungsoo, _Sajangnim_!" aku membalikkan badan dan memanggilnya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Tindakan spontanitas yang bahkan belum di proses oleh otakku. Dyo berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku, mengerutkan kening, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Rasanya, aku ingin lari saja saking malunya.

1...

2...

3...

4 langkah. Dyo berada tepat di depanku. Matanya menatapku bingung.

"_Wah_~ _daebak_!" Ia tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia bahkan bisa muncul seperti ini? Sangat nyata. Sepertinya aku mengalami gejala stress hebat. Aku harus ke dokter, ini benar-benar parah." Dyo memijit keningnya, setelah itu kembali menatapku. "Kau... Bajingan kecil, enyahlah dari pikiranku. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Dyo menatapku tajam dan tersenyum sinis seperti orang gila.

"Jadi, kau masih mengingatku, Do Kyungsoo _Sajangnim_?" Mata Dyo terbuka sedikit lebih lebar saat mendengar suaraku, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berbicara. Ada apa dengannya? Membuatku malu saja, berbicara sendiri.

"_Aish_― benar-benar..." Aku merebut kopi yang dipegangnya dan meneguknya.

"K-Kai?!" Serunya, seakan baru saja sembuh dari amnesia.

"Kau pikir siapa?"

"Kai? Kau benar-benar... KAI? Kim Jongin?!"

"Apa belakangan ini kepalamu sering terbentur? Kau berubah menjadi idiot, Dyo-_ah_."

Dyo terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau― untuk apa kau disini? Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

"Aku? Kau lihat, aku bekerja."

"Disini?"

"_Hm_."

"Di perusahaanku?"

"Ya."

Dyo mendengus, tersenyum sinis.

"Kai-_ah_, aku sedang tidak memiliki _mood_ untuk bercanda―"

"Baekhyun _hyung_ menawariku pekerjaan. Aku bekerja sebagai asistennya."

"Baekhyun... _Hyung_? Baekhyun _hyung_? Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Baekhyun? Kau memanggilnya... '_hyung'_?"

"Ya."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya, kau harus menjelaskannya di ruanganku, Kim Jongin-_ssi_."

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

"Kau mendekorasi ulang ruanganmu."

"_Yeah_."

"Suram." Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan Dyo. Hitam, putih dan abu-abu. Mulai dari dinding hingga perabotan yang ada dalam ruangan, semuanya didominasi oleh ketiga warna itu. Satu-satunya benda yang mencolok didalam ruangan hanyalah tumpukan portfolio warna-warni di atas meja kerja.

"Ruanganku bukan taman kanak-kanak yang harus penuh dengan warna, Kai-_ah_. Lagi pula, Aku bukan seseorang yang cukup ceria." Dyo duduk dengan nyaman diatas sofa berwarna hitam, sambil menyilangkan kakinya. "Aku... Benar-benar tidak menyangka, kita akan bertemu kembali. Kau bahkan menjadi karyawan di perusahaan dengan aku sebagai atasanmu."

"Bukan hal yang luar biasa. Terakhir kali, aku dan kau terlibat sebuah kontrak, dengan posisi yang sama. Kau menjadi atasanku. Dan aku, semacam... Budak?"

Dyo terdiam lagi menatapku Diam yang... Lama.

"Cukup. Aku rasa, kita tidak perlu membahas sesuatu yang telah selesai."

"Mengapa?"

"Yang kau dan aku miliki di masa lalu bukanlah kenangan yang bagus, Kai-_ah_. Aku merasa bersalah untuk itu."

"_Oh_― Oke." Aku menyeringai. "Lupakan yang ingin kau lupakan. Kau dan aku bisa membuat kenangan yang berbeda mulai dari sekarang. Mungkin, kita bisa membuat kenangan yang baik? Hubungan profesional dalam lingkungan kerja?" kataku sambil tertawa. Tak yakin.

"Aku senang, kau menjadi lebih nyaman berbicara denganku."

"Ya. Aku mengira kau tidak mengingatku saat kita bertemu di lobi."

"Aku sangat sibuk dengan _pad_ yang kupegang. Pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa lepas dari benda itu. Jadi―"

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau benar-benar mengira bahwa aku keluar dari pikiranmu? Kau mengatakannya tadi di lobi."

"_Ah_― " Dyo berheni sejenak, berdehem. "Kau cukup sering muncul di pikiranku, sehingga agak sulit membedakannya dengan realita."

"_Wah_~ benarkah? Aku sangat tersanjung."

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura. Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku sangat profesional."

"Baiklah." Aku mengangkat bahu, mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Ceritakan, mengapa kau bisa bekerja di sini. Kau tahu, aku adalah CEO di perusahaan ini dan Baekhyun _hyung_ adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku. Kau tetap memutuskan untuk bekerja, bahkan dengan mengetahui hal itu? Aku mungkin adalah seseorang yang sangat ingin kau hindari."

"Ya. Aku― menolak pekerjaan ini beberapa kali. Tapi, Baekhyun _hyung_..." Aku memijit keningku.

"_Ah_― aku mengerti. Aku sangat minta maaf jika Baekhyun membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Tidak. Tidak masalah. Baekhyun _hyung_ sangat baik. Hanya saja, kadang-kadang jiwa terorisnya muncul."

"_Yeah_." Dyo tersenyum meng-iyakan. "Kau bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan ini jika kau mau. Aku akan bicara dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ bahwa―"

"Do Kyungsoo, bisakah kau berbicara dengan lebih santai? Ada apa denganmu? Ini seperti bukan dirimu. Aku rasa, kau yang tidak nyaman bekerja denganku." Kataku. Dugaanku benar. Dia menghindariku. "Apa kau benar-benar mengingatku? Aku Kim JongIn yang kau sewa di _Club_―"

Dyo, dengan sangat cepat berpindah ke arahku, mendorong tubuhku dengan keras hingga terhempas di atas sofa. Aku hampir saja lupa untuk bernapas. Tubuhnya menindih tubuhku, dan wajahnya hanya berjarak kira-kira 6 cm saja dariku.

"Maksudmu, seperti ini?" Matanya menatapku tajam.

Aku bisa mendengar degupan jantung yang keras dan kencang. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu itu dariku atau Dyo. Aku balas menatapnya. Wajahnya benar-benar dekat. Wajahnya yang pucat bisa ku lihat dengan jelas. Dia terlihat kurang tidur dan kelelahan.

"Maaf. Aku rasa aku akan membuatmu kabur." Kata Dyo sembari perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Sebelum Dyo benar-benar mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh, aku menariknya kembali dengan keras.

"Do Kyungsoo!― Kau bukan orang yang setengah-setengah jika melakukan ini. Kau tahu bagaimana menyelesaikannya." Aku tersenyum sinis melihat wajah terkejut Dyo, dan segera menarik lehernya, membenturkan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

Aku meninggalkan ruangan Dyo begitu saja sesaat setelah aku menekan bibirku ke bibirnya. Bukan Dyo yang memulai, tapi aku! Aku?! Ini sangat... Memalukan. _Wah_~ kau benar-benar sudah gila Kim JongIn.

"_Yak_! Kim JongIn! Aku menunggumu dari tadi di caferia!" Baekhyun _hyung_ masuk dalam ruang kerja dengan bersungut-sungut. Ia meletakkan kantongan berisi _Hamburger_ dan munuman soda. "Kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku. Kau tahu, membawa ini dari caferia sangat melelahkan!" Baekyun menunjuk kantongan yang ada di mejaku.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika tidak ikhlas." Segera saja ku eksekusi kantongan makanan yang ada di depanku. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Dyo." Sambungku.

"_Ah_― benarkah?"

"_Hm_."

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Dyo. Responnya."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menatap monitor komputerku, kembali menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"_Aish_― benar-benar!" Baekhyun melayangkan kepalan tangannya, seakan ingin memukulku. Setelah beberapa kali mengeluarkan kata umpatan, ia bergegas ke meja kerjanya untuk mengangkat telepon yang berdering. "_Ya_?― _Kenapa_?― A-_APA_? _Kapan_?― _Baik_." Dengan wajah tegang, Baekhyun setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

***** Windzhy Kazuma *****

* * *

_Annyeonghaseong_~ Adakah yang merindukanku?

LAGI-LAGI, _REAL LIFE _Pemirsah! _Real_ _Life_ yang begitu menyita waktu, pikiran dan perasaan, sehingga ff ini kesannya '_terbengkalai'_. Padahal aku sama sekali ga maksud. _Mianhae_~ TT-TT *_Hempaskan Akuh_*

Yang udah lupa-lupa inget sama ff ini, monggo dibaca chapter sebelumnya. :D

Seperti biasa, aku selalu menyempatkan diri buat nulis kalimat per kalimat, bahkan di memo HP aku kalo aku tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi. Makanya ff ini semakin lama. Aku ga mau _publish_ ff yang isinya asal nulis aja. Apalagi itu buat para Readers dan Reviewers yang setia, aku mana tega~_ It's not my style_. Chapter yang aku _publish_ itu berarti udah melewati standar minimal (versi aku) walau kadang belum layak baca. Hehe. Maafkan kekuranganku manteman~

Jadi, makasih banget yang masih mau baca dan bercuap-cuap di PM dan kotak Review. Itu bener-bener ngefek dan memberi kekuatan.

_Anyway_, Udah denger berita _Dating_-nya Kim JongIn sama Krystal? Gimana? Kalian sempat kena _Electric_ _Shock_ ga waktu berita ini dirilis? Wkwkwk. _So,_ apa berita kencannya _K__aystal_ ini mempengaruhi kadar ketertarikan kalian dengan couple _KaiDo_ / _KaiSoo_? :) :D

_Finally_, aku minta maaf kalo chapter ini ga memuaskan, mengecewakan, atau jauh dari harapan. Makanya aku butuh kritik, saran ataupun masukan dari kalian.

_See you in next chapter! _

_Keep Read and Review, Please ^^_


End file.
